The Return Of Jade Murphy
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: When Scott's cousin, Jade Murphy, returns to Beacon Hills after her boyfriend cheats on her, she has high hopes that her family hasn't been pulled into the supernatural world..she's going to be disappointed. This girl seems to catch Derek's attention, the girl with the glowing white eyes. What is she? Does she know more about the supernatural than she lets on? Set in season 3b.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write another fic! Wanted to do season 3b since in my other fic I gave it quite a few twists. So this one will follow the show. Give it a read and tell me what you think! :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I wipe my eyes as I drive away from a place I called home for 2 years. I came home early, all dressed up, to suprise Daniel. Daniel's my partner..well, ex-partner of 2 years. I met him back when I lived with my cousin Scott and my Aunty Melissa. I moved out of their house and into his within 6 months of meeting him. Stupid on my part, I know, but I thought I was in love. As I found out tonight, he's been cheating on me for a year with various women. I walked in the door to find some blonde riding him. I almost shifted, almost. There was alot of yelling and shoving, punching on my part towards him and his lover. He told me to get out, that I had no right to attack her like that. I sucked up my tears and packed a bag, threw it in my car before speeding off to a place I used to call home. Back to Beacon Hills, leaving Columbia and my cheating ex-boyfriend behind me. I lived in Beacon Hills with Scott and Aunt Melissa from 8 years old to 18. They treated me like I was a sister, like I was a daughter, not a neice or cousin. I felt safe there, I liked it there. Before I lived with them I lived with my Nana. My parents abandoned me at birth and she took me in. She was an amazing woman, Irish, heavily family-orientated and rooted in her beliefs. She raised me until I was 8 and then she passed away. That's when I went to live with the McCall's. My Nana taught me how to control my fox, how to use her, how to hide my tails. My name's Jade Murphy and i'm a Water Kitsune. I was orginally a McCall like my cousin considering my mother was Melissa's sister but after Nana took me in, I became a Murphy. I mean I literally became a Murphy. My Nana was Irish, Murphy means 'The Sea Battlers'. And that's what we were, me and her. Both Water Kitsunes. My Nana passed from old age, she's was about 2000 years old. So now i'm driving back towards Beacon Hills where I was raised by my Nana and by the McCall's. I don't know where else to go. The McCall's are the only family I have left. I hope they let me stay with them, I hope they accept me into their family again..I missed them so much. I should have known Daniel was no good when he wouldn't even let me see my family, always finding an excuse, always having a reason we couldn't visit. I guess I haven't realised until now how long it's been. I miss Stiles too. I miss John, I miss Claudia, bless her soul. That woman and the Stilinski's did not deserve what happened to Claudia. Claudia was like a second Mum to me, Melissa being my first. I've heard whispers, i've heard the things people have been saying about Beacon Hills in the last year. _Animal attacks_. _Beings with glowing eyes_. _Disappearances_. _Murders_. I just hope my family is okay, that they haven't been pulled into that supernatural shitstorm. That's not something you want to be pulled into, I was born the way I am, I couldn't help it. My Nana told me the Kitsune are peaceful creatures, only vicious when threatened or attacked, much like the wolf. I hardly ever use my power, i've only ever shifted into my full grey fox form once. That was on command by my Nana who is my alpha..was well my alpha. Many people don't think so but foxes are like wolves, we run in packs, we have an alpha. Wars between hunters and foxes and wolves have warped history. It's now rare to see a fox and wolf together, they're natural born enemies apparently. When 1000 years ago, foxes and wolves could run in packs togther, they were at peace. My Nana told me that 1000 years ago she ran with wolves despite being a fox herself. She was mated to a wolf but he was murdered by hunters. I miss my Nana alot as well. I sigh in relief when the 'You Are Now Entering Beacon Hills' sigh appears. Now..I just have to remember where they live and pray they still actually live there. My attention is taken from the road and towards building. It looks like an apartment complex. There's loud music playing from inside. Suddenly my heart fills with dread.

"I have to stop" I say, pulling over swiftly. What the hell am I feeling? I get out and lean againist my car. I see someone on a dirtbike pull up outside. Wait.. "Scott!" I yell out when they take their helmet off. He turns around and looks at me in confusion.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Scott!" I turn around and look over at the person who called out to me. Who is that? They start walking over. Some light from the party going on in Derek's loft shines over the girl. She's got long dark brown/black hair, it reaches halfway down her back in soft waves. Her eyes are blue, light blue, like the ocean on a sunny day. She's not that tall, maybe a litte shorter then Kira. "Come on, has it really been that long?" she asks, coming over to Kira and I. Wait..

"Jade?"

"The one and only" she smirks. I lunge forward and hug her. "Aw Scotty, I missed you too" she says, hugging me back.

"It's been 2 years" I say, pulling back.

"I-I know..i'll explain later" she says somewhat sadly. Then she looks over at Kira. "Who's this pretty little thing?" she says, smiling at Kira.

"M-me?" Kira stutters. Jade nods. "I'm Kira" she says.

"Well Kira, i'm Jade-"

"Scott's cousin" she finishes for me.

"Been talking about me little bro?" Jade teases, bumping my hip with her own. It's been so long since she's called me that. "As much i'd love to catch up, today's been a shit day. Like really, really bad. I could use a party" she says, looking up at the glowing loft.

"That's where we're headed, come on up. Stiles is up there too" I smile, offering her my hand.

"Stiles? Little Stilinski?!" she asks excitedly.

"That's the one. Come on" I say, leading her up the stairs to Derek's heavy metal door.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

Scott pulls the door open and there's gotta be at less 100 teenagers covered in neon paint, jumping, bumping and grinding to music. There's red cups of alochol and a beer bottle in almost every one of their hands.

"No way!" I know that voice! "Jade?!"

"Stiles!" I yelp, letting him hug me.

"What the hell dude? It's been two years!" he says over the music.

"Long story, I promise i'll explain. Just take me to where the alcohol is" I chuckle. He grabs my hand from Scott and leads me over to a table filled with food and alcohol. A girl runs over and kisses Stiles on the cheek and runs off again. "Well off you go" I say when he just watches her leave, making no move to go after her. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before going after her. I stand around, drinking as much as I can. I just want to forget about today, forget that piece of shit ever existed. I look around and see Scott dancing with Kira. I find Stiles again, he's displaying his incredibley bad dance moves but the girl that kissed him seems into it. I only realise now i'm being a loner and I only know 2 people here. I glance around again and my eyes fall on a guy in a blue shirt, talking to the bouncer in front of the DJ. He's tall with black hair. I can't see his face. He moves to go towards the DJ again but the bouncer pushed him back again. Blue shirt guy grabs the bouncer by the throat and throws him off of the platform. What the hell? I move to get closer, what the hell is this guy doing? He smiles at the DJ before grabbing the spin table and flipping it. Everyone stops and looks over at him. "Dude.." I breath out. His eyes quickly flick to me. They're light green and I can't help but drool over the guy, I mean he's really attractive. Like really attractive.

"GET OUT!" he yells. All of a sudden kids and scrambling to get out, pushing past me and into me.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" I yell at some kid. I turn to leave, the party's obviously over, but I see Scott's made no move to leave. I start walking over to my cousin when I see 4 masked figures in cloaks. Some guy's asking why they're looking at him. All 4 step towards him. I see Scott run at them. "Scott!" I yell, dropping my drink and going after my cousin. Blue shirt guy runs at them too, another group of teenagers starting by the door. The masked figure flips and easily dodges their attacks. My eyes widen when the guy in the blue shirt growls at them. Like full on growls. He snaps one of their necks. I stop dead in my tracks when it reforms, grabbing blue shirt guy and throwing him againist a pillar. I see Scott being thrown into a wall. I snap out of my fear paralysis and run over to Scott. "Are you okay? Scotty?" I ask, smacking his cheeks when he doesn't say anything. He groans a little, moving to sit up. I look up at the masked figures which are all now facing Scott and I. I let my eyes glow white, ready to attack, but in the blink of an eye, they're turning towards someone else. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut, forcing my fox back. It was stupid to do that, one of them could have seen it. They turn back towards the first guy and when one of the other teenagers tries to attack, the masked figure pulls a fucking katana out of it's chest! The guy quickly backs down. I turn back to Scott as they grab the first guy. I have no idea what the hell is going on!? Scott's jumps up when he sees the guy drop to the floor. "Scott! Wait.." I try to warn. I trial off when his eyes are glowing red and his fangs are out. He's..he's a werewolf. All of a sudden the sun comes up and the masked figures are gone.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asks the blue shirt guy. I just stare at Scott in shock. He's a werewolf. The one thing I didn't want to happen, happened. He's been bitten and turned.

"Your Dad's 24 hours are up" the guy that went to fight the things says, turning to look at a pretty brown-haired girl. He starts to explain something out people coming out of the shadows? I turn and see the blue shirt guy staring at me. I narrow my eyes at him, dude's super attractive but he's got an eye problem. It's starting to piss me off. He's that one just just turned into a fucking werewolf, not me! He comes over to me and grabs my arm, pulling me away.

"Derek!" Scott yells at him. Ah. His name's Derek. "Stop! She's my cousin!"

"I'm giving you two seconds to let me go" I warn him. He looks at me with a 'try me' look. "Have it your way" I say, grabbing the arm that's holding me. I rip it off me and pull my ring dagger I always have from bra, putting it to his throat. "I warned you"

"Jade! Stop!" Scott yells, running over. Derek's eyes turn blue before he growls in my face, pushing the dagger away from him. Damn..he's stronger than me. He's a werewolf too.

"Scott, what the hell is going on here? Are you a werewolf? What the hell were those things?!" I ask my cousin. Everyone's eyes widen when I say werewolf. Wait..are they all werewolves?

"I'll explain it to you later, but I need to take you home" Scott says to me. I turn to glare at Derek before taking my cousin's hand and letting him walk me to my car.

"Scott-" I try.

"Jade, please. I'll explain everything when we're home" he promises. I nod cautiously and go towards my car. I follow Scott on his dirtbike, catching Derek's glowing blue eyes from the window.

..

..

**Do we like the first chapter? I want to continue it but probably only for the extend of season 3b..we'll see. Favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and favourites! Here's another chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

When we got home I reunited with Melissa. I ended up crying, so happy to see her again. Because of all the commotion, I agreed to let Scott explain whatever the hell all that was in the morning.

_In the morning_

"So I was right? You're a werewolf?" I ask Scott after he expained everything to me. He nods.

"I have been for a year or so" he tells me.

"And all those people..they're your pack?" he nods again.

"Derek, Isaac-" we're cut off by knocking on the front door. "We'll finish this later" he says, getting up and going for the door. I follow him and he lets Kira in. She's worried because he didn't bring anyone else here.

"Uh..hey" I say awkwardly, waving at her. She jumps in suprise.

"Hey" she says back, fear in her voice. Scott starts to lock all the windows.

"Scott, what's going on?" I ask him.

"Those masked figures from last night..I think they're coming..here..now" he says.

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out" I say, both of them ignoring me as Kira tells Scott the story of the kitsune. I tense up and decide to go downstairs. How the hell does she know that story and why is she telling Scott it? The door opens and I expect to see Melissa, I don't get that luxary. "Rafael" I say lowly, eyeing the man in front of me.

"Jade?" he asks in confusion and suprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snap angerily. This is the Rafael who pushed little Scotty down the stairs and ran out on him.

"What's going on down here?" Scott asks, coming down the stairs with Kira. Rafael opens his laptop, showing a picture of Kira and Scott. Melissa comes through the door and the sun goes down.

"Who the hell is this?" Rafael asks, going towards one of the masked figures from last night.

"Rafael, wait!" I call out, seeing it has it's katana. Kira screams when the blade is plunged into Scott's Dad. Melissa drags him away, leaving the three of us staring at the masked figure. I spin around when the door flies open. Derek comes skidding through, wolfed out, growling at the figure. It lifts it's sword and goes after Derek. Scott jumps in to help.

"Mum, the ash!" Scott calls out. I see another one of those things materialize next to Kira.

"Kira!" I yell, running over to her. Two other wolves, twins from last night, burst through the windows, going after the second figure.

"Mum, do it now!" Scott yells as the two masked people are thrown outside. Melissa runs over to the door and throws a jar down, making a barrier.

"Mountain ash" I whisper to myself. The masked people try to pass it but they can't. I watch as Kira lifts her hand to the barrier. Her hand is blown back..she's a kitsune..she's like me.

"It's Kira, right?" one of the twins ask her.

"Back off" I warn him, going over to them. I grab Kira's arm and pull her behind me when the twin steps forward, eyes glowing blue.

"What are you?" the other twin asks Kira. Before I can cuss him out, Derek steps into the room.

"She's a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes, you can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura, she just hasn't learnt how to conceal it yet. Probably doesn't know what kind she is either" he says, leaning againist a chair. The twins seem to back off in Derek's presence so I let Kira go. She comes to stand beside me and gives me a thankful nod. Scott calls her into the other room and I watch the twins and Derek carefully as she walks out. One of the twins sigh.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" he says to Derek.

"Not yet" he says, his back turned to them.

"Why do you think we're here Derek?" the other twin asks. "For study group? We're here to protect Scott"

"We're trying to fight for him" the other adds in. They're both obviously trying to suck up to Scott through Derek. Derek must be an important part of Scott's pack.

"I'm sure you are" he says. "I'm sure you'd kill for him" he says, turning around, his green eyes staring down the twins. "But are you willing to die for him?" he asks seriously. The twins share a look and leave to check the house. He turns to look at me.

"Would you die for Scott?" I ask him, curious to see how deep this wolf's loyalties lie to my cousin.

"What are you?" he asks me, ignoring my question.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He walks over to me, getting far too close for my liking.

"Your eyes, they glowed white. I know you're not one of us, what are you?" he grounds out, grabbing my arm again.

"Let me go" I say angerily, trying to pull away from him. He just stares, waits for my answer. I feel my anger boiling to the surface, my eyes start to glow white.

"What are you doing?! Let her go!" Scott orders Derek, eyes flashing blood red in anger. Derek lets me go when Scott's breath catches in his throat. They've seen my eyes. Great. "Jade?" Scott asks, stepping closer to me while the twins and Kira step back, Derek keeping close to his alpha. I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing them back to their normal blue. I didn't want Scott to find out. "Jade" he says again. I look up at him. "How did you know all about werewolves?" he asks.

"I'm sorry Scott" I say. I hate having lied to him my whole life but this secret is better kept between me and my Nana. Before he can ask anymore questions, the house starts to shake as the figures use their katanas to try get in. And it looks like they're succedding.. Scott answers his phone. He hungs up, telling us they're the Oni and that they're looking for a dark spirit, a Nogitsune. The very word has me growling, I know what they're capable of, my Nana told me all about them. Now there's one in Beacon Hills?

"I was right, wasn't I?" Kira asks Scott. "They're after me"

"They after a dark spirit, that's not you Kira" I say.

"Scott, we're going to have to do something" Derek says when the Oni break through the mountain ash barrier. I step in front of Scott and Kira, growling towards the Oni.

"Don't do anything" Scott says. He grabs my arm. "Don't do anything" he repeats.

"Is he serious?" one of the twins asks. Scott steps forward.

"I said don't do anything" he repeats. He reaches out for Kira's hand. He starts to walk towards them. "Trust me" he says to Kira.

"Scott!" I yell, lunging for him. What the hell is he doing?! They had no problem stabbing his father and trying to kill us last night! I feel strong arms come around me. I thrash againist them.

"J, it's okay" Scott says to me.

"They're going to hurt you" I say, trying to push away from Derek.

"Stop" he growls in my ear. Man..he must really trust Scott. The Oni's hands shot out and grab Kira and Scott.

"Let me go!" I yell at Derek as they're forced to their knees.

"They're fine, I promise" Derek says, trying to calm me. I don't know him? Why the hell would I trust him? I feel tears in my eyes when Scott drops to the floor, lifeless. Derek lets me go and I rush to his side.

"Scott?!" I say, shaking him. He's freezing. Someone grabs me and I think it's Derek again. I look up and i'm instantly mesmorized by the firefly like eyes of the Oni holding me. I feel a burning behind my ear before I drop to the floor next to my cousin. The twins rush over to Scott and Kira. Derek rushes over to me. "Sc-Sc-Scott?" I ask him, shaking at how cold I am.

"He's okay, he's right beside you" Derek assures me. I nod and let him pick me up. "When need to get them warm" he tells the twins, both of them holding Scott and Kira.

..

..

**A little Derek x Jade there ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to TheMorbidGal and Guest for reviewing! Love your name by the way TheMorbidGirl :) Thanks so much for the sweet words! I really enjoy writing so i'm happy you feel the way you do about my writing :) It's a slow burn with Jade and Derek but i'll add in little bits and bobs ;) Hope you like this one too!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"If you won't talk to us, you need to talk to Deaton" Scott says.

"I didn't mean to lie to you Scott" I say, feeling his anger as we walk through the front door of his house with Isaac behind us. Turns out he lives here too. He seems nice though.

"You lied, the whole time you were with us, you lied" he says. I grab his arm and make him look at me. Isaac chooses this moment to go up to his room. Good call.

"When Derek told you about the bite, the hunters, did you believe him?" I ask Scott. Scott sighs in defeat and shakes his head. "That's what I thought. Scott, I didn't want the only family I knew to think I was crazy, I couldn't lose you guys as well" I say.

"What are you?" he asks me.

"A water kitsune" I say, looking down at my feet.

"That's why you protected Kira back there with the twins" I nod. "How did you end up like this?"

"I was born like this. My Nana, the one that passed away and I was sent to live with you, she was one too. My name, Jade Murphy, Murphy means 'The Sea Battlers', Scott this supernatural gene has been going on in our family long before me or you" I say, trying to fix things. Scott looks abit shocked by all the sudden information. "You can be mad if you want Scott but you need to understand why I did what I did"

"No..I-I get it" he says. "I lied to Mum for a whole year. I didn't want her getting hurt"

"Aunty knows?" he nods.

"You need to tell her what you are" Scott says. Before I can answer, his phone starts ringing. Scott starts freaking out, calling out to Stiles down the phone.

"Scott?" I ask when he puts his phone down.

"Isaac!" he calls out. Isaac comes running in the room. "We have to go, we need to find Stiles" he says, throwing on a jumper.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" I ask Scott.

"I don't know" he says.

..

Scott and Isaac are looking all through the hospital for Stiles. I have to stay with Derek because, and I quote, 'Derek can keep me safe is something happens'. So now they're off running through the hospital and Derek and I are on the roof.

"The scent so strong up here" I note.

"Ever heard of chemosignals?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Chemical signals that communicate emotion. Just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust" he tells me. "Tell me what you feel"

"I haven't practiced my abilities in a long time" I tell him.

"Just take a deep breath and tell me what you feel" he says. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I can smell him, a mixture of pine and dirt. Back on track Jade! I can smell something..

"There's stress.."

"Anxiety" he says.

"Stiles had an anxiety attack?" I ask immediantly. I know how difficult they can be for him.

"Not necessarily" Derek says, looking at me now.

"Good" I sigh. "What was he doing up here?"

"I don't know, but there's definately some kind of struggle-"

"With who? What? Is he hurt?" I cut in. Derek glares at me and I shut up.

"He was struggling with himself" Derek assures me. I nod and let that information sink in. "Hey, we're going to find him" Derek says.

"What's happening to him?" I ask Derek, needing some sort of closure as to why the hell my not-so-brother-brother is sleep walking and bleeding somewhere.

"I don't know but we'll find him and save him. We always think of something" Derek says, coming to stand closer to me.

"I hope so" I sigh, blinking back tears. "I-I can't lose anyone else. Not after my Nana and..I can't" I say. I look up and Derek's watching me.

"You won't lose Stiles. None of us will let that happen" he tells me softly. I just nod, feeling my eyes sting. I lean into him when he pulls me to him. If this is one of he only times he hugs me, that's okay. That smell of pine and dirt attacks me and it calms me. I go to nuzzle deeper into the older wolf but I hear Scott so we pull away. Scott and Isaac come running over to us.

"We're going to the shrieff, you two go to the high school" Scott says.

"Scott, I want to go with you, I want to protect you" I try.

"I'll be fine, I have Isaac. You need to stay with Derek" he says, turning to run off again.

"Scott! Argh!" I groan when he runs out of sight with Isaac behind him.

"Sorry you got stuck with me again" Derek says when I turn around.

"No, it's not that. I like being with you" I say. My eyes widen when I realise how that sounded. "I can't let Scott get hurt" I say, biting my thumbnail nervously, hoping to make him forget what I just said.

"He's a true alpha, he can protect himself" Derek tells me, deciding to ignore the comment.

"No..it's..never mind" I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Scott's..Scott, Stiles, John and Melissa are all I have left" I sigh. "It isn't the time for us to be having a heart to heart, we need to get to the school" Derek nods before we take off towards his car, mine still at Scott's.

..

"Wait" I say to Derek when he pulls into the empty school parking lot. He looks over at me. I read the text from Scott. "They found him" I sigh in relief.

"Where was he?" Derek asks.

"He was in that coyote den, he was asleep the whole time" I say. I decide to call Scott.

"Jade, it's not a good time-" Scott is cut off by Stiles' screaming.

"Scott! Stiles!" I yell down the phone.

"He's okay, he's fine-"

"He doesn't sound like he's fine Scott" I say, tears welling in my eyes as I hear Stiles screaming for someone to wait and for them to let him go.

"I promise, he's fine" Scott tells me. "We're going to the hospital, meet us there" Scott says before hanging up.

"Get to the-the hospital" I say to Derek, wiping my eyes before the tears can fall.

..

I rush into the hospital to see Scott, Lydia, John, Rafael, one of the twins and Melissa.

"Where is he?" I ask Melissa.

"He's sleeping in the other room" she says, rubbing my back amoung seeing my puffy red eyes from crying.

"Is he going to be okay?" I croak. Scott stands up and hugs me.

"Hey, it's okay, I know" Scott whispers as I cling to him. I just got back here and my family's already in trouble.

"We're going to run some tests in the morning" John tells me.

"You kids get home, you have school in 6 hours" Melissa says.

"I don't, i'm staying here" I tell them. Aunty sighs.

"Honey, I know you want to be here for him but you need some sleep, you're tired and-"

"I'm staying here" I repeat, sitting down. Everyone sort of stares at me before getting ready to go themselves. Scott takes a seat next to me. I notice Derek sits down as well, further away from us but he's willing to wait it out as well.

"No, Scott, you have school" Aunty Melissa says.

"I want to stay here as well, watch over Jade" he says.

"There's actually something we need to talk about" I say, realising Scott is the only one who knows what I really am. None of the pack, apart from Derek, have pushed me to tell them. Scott must have said something to them.

"What is it sweetie?" Melissa asks, grabbing my hand. I launch into my story of how I was abandoned as a child by her sister and her husband, my mother and father. How my Nana took me in and realised what I was, taught me how to control it and how to hide my tails and fox aura. I told her that my Nana was 2000 when she died and I was sent to live with them, as Nana wished in her will like she knew it was coming. How I lied the entire time. "No, sweetie, I understand. We both do, right Scott?" Scott nods. "What happened to Daniel? I thought you two were in love, where is he?" she asks. I chuckle sadly.

"I came home from work early to suprise him and he was..he was with some other girl. We got into a fight and I found out he'd been cheating for a year" I tell them both. It feels a little awkward to be revealing this considering Derek's sitting a few metres away and he can no doubt hear what i'm saying.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Aunt Mel says, giving me a hug. "So you just packed a bag and left?"

"No..I beat the crap out of both of them and got kicked out of his house" I say a little proudly, even chuckling a little. I faintly hear Derek chuckle and I have to force the heat in my cheeks to go down.

"Well you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, we have another guest room right across from Scott's" she says.

"Thank you so much" I say, pulling her into another hug.

"Now if you're both going to stay out here, let me get you some blankets" she says, wiping the tears from my face before leaving to get blankets. I lean into Scott's shoulder and he leans into me.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Daniel. I didn't think he was like that" Scott says.

"It's okay, what's done is done. He was a shit boyfriend anyway. And I get to stay with my little bro now, i'm okay" I say, nudging him. He nudges me back.

"And Stiles" he adds.

"And little Sti" I agree. Aunty Melissa comes back over and gives us both a blanket each. We nod our thanks and get comfortable, making sure our shoulders are touching, needing the physical comfort. I watch with a soft smile as Melissa takes Derek one. He gives her a small smile and says thank you. When she walks away he catches me staring. I smile at him before leaning back into Scott and getting ready to have the most uncomfortable sleep of my life.

..

..

**That scene with Stiles screaming makes me want to cry :( Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Great response for last chapter! Shout out to nosferatufan and Guest for reviewing! Thanks for your really kind words guys :) I don't really know where my inspiration comes from. I just get an idea and write it and then I just can't stop! Sometimes it's from music, other fics, things I see, i'm not too sure :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I wake up to Scott shaking me awake.

"They're starting the tests" Scott says, getting up. I get up as well, stretching out my body as I feel like there's a million knots in me. Me and Scott go to walk into the testing room when I notice Derek. He's sitting in the same spot as last night. The blanket next to him on another chair. His hands draped in his lap and he's just looking straight ahead. He looks so tired..he must have stayed up all night. I walk over and place a hand on his back.

"Hey" I say. He looks over at me, I snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey" he says, voice showing me just how tired he really is.

"You shoud go home, get some sleep. I'll make sure Stiles knew you were here to support him" I say softly. I watch as the former alpha nods.

"J, come on" Scott says, tearing my eyes away from Derek. Scott looks impaitent and maybe a little angry. I just wanted to make sure Derek was alright. I give Derek a smile before I follow Scott in and both John and Melissa are speaking with the doctor, Stiles sitting in a hospital gown on the cat scan machine.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I stand to leave, walking past Stiles' room. I stop when I see Jade hugging Stiles tightly. There's tears streaming down her cheeks and Scott's standing beside her, rubbing her back, tears down his face as well. Jade pulls Scott in and the three hug until the doctor tells them they have to start the tests. I walk away before they could notice I was watching. This girl, Scott's cousin..she's far more involved with the Stilinski's and McCall's than I thought. She obviosuly loves both families, especially Scott and Stiles. She also has a much kinder, more mothering, side to her. I get in the camaro but I can't leave. I get out and walk back into the hospital, sending Scott a text. I should talk to him now. I need to explain why I left him and the pack. And maybe..I can't get Jade out of my mind.

_Derek: Meet me in the hallway in 10_

_Scott: Okay..what for?_

_Derek: We need to talk_

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

We're sent into a room that has a huge window so we can see Stiles. We all know what they're looking for. I hate how vulnerable John looks, how upset he looks. He clings to Melissa's hand like it's a lifeline. It feels like we're waiting forever. All of a sudden Scott walks out.

"Scott?" I ask, following him out. He's sitting down with Derek, the two discussing something. They both look up at me. "Sorry.." I say.

"It's okay" Derek says, voice still tired. Did he even leave? I told him to go home and sleep.

"You should sit down" Scott says. I nod and sit down next to Scott. Derek goes to continue but they both look at me with worried faces. "Are you alright?" Scott asks me.

"I'm just a little worried about Stiles" I say, giving him a weak smile. He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. I feel a calmness come over me at the true alpha's comfort. I'm still worried but it's not as bad now.

"He's going to be okay. If he has it, we'll do something. I'll do something" he tells me. I know he means give him the bite. Normally I would object but if it will save him then it has to be done. I nod and Scott rubs my hand with his thumb, looking at Derek to continue, not letting my hand go. "I was thinking back to when you taught me to control the shift with anger"

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that" Derek grins.

"Are you teaching me again?" Scott asks him. Derek looks down at his hands before answering.

"Think of it like sharing a few trade secrets" he says and Scott nods. "You know I took Cora back to South America, right?" Scott nods again. "It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother"

"Your dead mother?" Scott asks. I kick his foot and give him a pointed look. I don't know much about Derek and his family but I did grow up in Beacon Hills and I do know about the fire.

"She told me something that changed my perspective on alot of things. She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, they protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you" Derek says to Scott. I can feel the wave of emotion roll off of Scott at Derek's praise. Yep, Derek must be important to Scott and Derek must be very loyal to him as well.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets" Scott says. Derek smiles at him.

"And maybe seek out a fox or two to help you" he says, eyes looking over at me. Scott squeezes my hand and nods. All of a sudden he stands up, letting my hand go. "He's trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us"

"From himself" Derek says. All of a sudden the two run off towards the roof. I follow them of course. Scott doesn't know what he's looking for but he knows something's wrong. I take a deep breath, just like Derek told me.

"Wait" I say, they both turn to me. I walk over to the electrical pillar that I can smell the most anxiety from. I pull myself up onto it. There's white duffle bag filled with pliers and cords and other tools.

"What is it?" Derek asks. I push the bag off. When it hits the ground, the pliers fall out, revealing what's inside. Derek and Scott share a look and I can't tell what they're thinking.

"Uh..guys?" I say. They follow my train of sight and see what i'm seeing. It's one of the thick electrical cords, something or someone has attacked it. It looks about ready to burst. All of a sudden, lights all around the building start flickering.

"Get down" Derek says. I go to move and the cord explodes. "Jade, jump!" he yells. I feel a sharp pain shooting up my arm as I jump. I cringe and wait to hit the ground but I never do. I open my eyes and Derek's holding me, he caught me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asks, grabbing me from Derek's chest. I can feel the burn marks on my arm but I just nod, we have more important things to worry about. I look over the egde of the roof as the cord flies off. An ambulance hits a fire hydrant and water spills everywhere.

"No!" I scream, running down the stairs. I run out, a few people have been shocked from the water, including Isaac. Kira screams for everyone to get back. A car comes straight for her and I make to go after her but she easily flips over it, landing in the water, unharmed. Scott, Derek and I can only watch with wide eyes as she grabs the cord, places her hand over the top of it and melts it shut, her eyes glowing orange. I squeeze my eyes shut as I dig deep for my water kitsune power. I open my now glowing white eyes and Scott and Derek are now looking at me with wide eyes. I hold my hands out, moving the water away from the people and down a nearby drain. I gasp when i'm done, feeling weak, my eyes returning to normal colour.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, catching me from stumbling forward. I nod.

"I'm-i'm fine" I tell him. I look over at Kira. "I know what kind she is, she's a thunder kitsune" I say. Then I remember Isaac. "Get Kira out of here Scott!" I order. "Derek, come with me!" I say, grabbing his hand and running over to where his original beta is laying down on the concrete, not moving.

"Isaac?" Derek says, trying to find a pluse. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "He's not breathing" I help Derek pick him up as a stretcher is rushed over to us. I turn to go find Scott and Kira but I can see Scott, but Kira's gone. Derek's hand snakes out and grabs mine as Isaac is rushed into the hospital. "You're hurt" he says.

"It's-it's fine"

"You're lying" he says, black veins snaking up his arm as he touches it.

"I'm a water kitsune..thunder is a weakness for me, i'll heal" I say.

"They're bad burns Jade and they aren't healing" he says. I'm looking around and I see Kira. An older Japanese woman grabs her and starts yelling at her. She looks familiar.. "It's her mother, it's okay" Derek tells me, obviously seeing what's distracting me. I watch as Kira walks away with her Mum. I nod. Then I see a very familiar blue jeep go flying out of the parking lot. It turns to look at me with a smirk and instead of Stiles' soft whiskey eyes and pale, moled skin, his eyes are dark, his skin a sickened colour, veins showing underneth his skin.

"Wait, Stiles!" I call out, moving to run after it.

"No, no, no. Stop" Derek says, grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me so I can't run after him. I squirm a little, trying to escape the older man's embrace. "That's not Stiles" Derek says. I slump in his arms. I don't want to believe it but I know it's true. "Come on, we should both get home and get some sleep" he says, slowly releasing me like he's waiting for me to run. I don't though. I'm weak and I know that's not my little Stilinski.

"Okay" I say with a sigh. I hear Derek sigh and his hand comes to my back in comfort. I give him a weak smile and he takes my hand, locking our fingers together. I feel calm with Derek as well, if a whole different way compared to Scott though. I let him lead me to the camaro and drive me home.

..

I wake up feeling shitty. Melissa comes in and tells me to get downstairs. I pull myself out of bed and tramp down the stairs. She sits at the table with 2 coffee cups. She smiles and motions for me to sit and drink the other one.

"Hard night?" she asks me.

"Yeah..i'm really worried about Stiles" I say, wrapping my hands around the warm mug.

"We all are sweetie but don't let it bring you down like this. You know Stiles will kick your ass for it" she says, patting my knee. This makes me smile. I guess she's right..but i'm still worried. Me and Aunty Melissa are finishing our coffees when Scott comes down with his bag on. Melissa decides we should go visit Isaac. We both agree and head for the hospital. Allison's there, I found out she's Scott's ex and most probably Isaac's next. I'm not mad though, her and Scott are still friends. I watch Allison grabs Scott's hand as they walk in. I decide that the moment is a little too private for me to be there for so I wait outside with Aunty. Aunty Melissa takes Scott back to school and I decide to go drop Allison off at her house since she was at the hospital all night. She's not like us, she's strong but she needs her sleep.

"Thank you for this, for bringing me home" Allison says, turning to me.

"It's okay" I say, waiting for her to get out.

"Hey..why don't you come inside? I haven't had the time to get to know you" Allison offers. I'm a little suprised by the offer but I take it away. I get out of my white ford mustand GT and follow Allison inside. Well at least one good thing came from being with Daniel, he brought me this car. It may have been out of guilt but it's still mine. We go up to Allison's room. She starts doing a quick clean-up, apologising for the mess, as I stand at the doorway.

"It's okay" I tell her with a chuckle. I hear someone down the hall. Someone trying to sneak around. "Allison, stay here and keep quiet" I tell her.

"Why? What's happening?" she asks, looking over at me. I hear a gun cock.

"Hide" I tell her. She nods and gets into her closet. I slowly walk down the hallway towards the suspicious noises.

"Did you lose something?" I hear Derek ask. I walk in the room just in time to see Allison's Dad with a gun to Derek's head and Derek's clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

"Wait, stop" I say, knowing full well this family are hunters. Hunters I was told retired.. Both make no move to acknowledge me, keeping their eyes on each other. I'm scared to get between them, I dont know what they'll do.

"Why are you breaking into my apartment?" Chris asks Derek.

"Why are you leaving admitters in my loft?" Derek asks, motioning to the one stabbed into his desk. Nice Derek..I bet he loves that.

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft" Chris says. Chris pulls the gun away from Derek's head. Derek lets his neck go and Chris catches his breath, rubbing his neck.

"J, what are you doing here?" Derek asks me. I don't say anything about the fact that he just called me what only Scott and Stiles call me. I like it when he says it. Makes me feel like we aren't just strangers anymore, that after all this bullshit, we can consider each other friends.

"I was dropping off Allison, what are you doing here?" I ask. He motions to the admitter on the desk again. "Stiles?" I ask him sadly. He nods. I sit down as the two begin to discuss where Stiles could be and what they're going to do. I never thought i'd see the day hunters and werewolves got along, worked together. I hang my head. Something is very wrong with Stiles..something is possessing him. I hear Derek and Chris talking about money and something about the japanese mafia?

"You mean something like.." my head snaps up to the door when I hear Rafael. "Silver finger?" he asks. He holds the silver finger he got off some guy's dead body. Dammit..now we're being taken away in cuffs. I really hope Allison's still hiding.

..

Well if this isn't the most awkward thing ever. All three of us are sitting at the police station, handcuffed to the benches. Derek's in between Chris and I. I ignore them as they argue and try to formulate some sort of plan to get us out of here. Derek looks at his cuffs, looking to break out of them when Chris yanks on them.

"Derek!" he scowls. Both Derek and I are pulled towards him as our cuffs are linked together.

"Dude?!" I say, pulling myself off of Derek. Argent mutters a sorry.

"Be careful" Derek warns Chris. I just roll my eyes at them as thy begin to argue again.

"Argent! Your phone call!" one of the officers calls out.

"Derek, don't do anything stupid, give me some more time" Chris lectures. An officer comes over and lets Chris free, leading him over to the phone, leaving me and Derek still cuffed.

"Your arm doing okay?" Derek asks me. I look down at it. The burn reaches from behind my elbow and wraps around to my wrist.

"If not healing is fine then yes" I sigh. Derek gives me a concerned look. "I'm fine, honestly. I'll live" I say. All of a sudden officers start rushing around us. "What the hell?" an officer runs to our side, trying to undo our cuffs with scared, shaking hands. "Derek?" I ask him. He's concerntrated on something else. "Derek?!" I say, actually starting to get scared now. He looks into the Shrieff's office with burrowed eyebrows. The officer moves to undo my cuffs. Derek turns and looks at me wide eyes.

"Get down!" Derek yells. He pushes the officer down and shields me with his body. I hear a loud bang and splitters of wood and glass spray everywhere. What the hell? Something just exploded! Was that a bomb? Derek stands up and I see Scott and Stiles run in. Derek leans over and breaks my cuffs. Only then do I notice the damage to his back.

"Derek!" I say, grabbing him before he falls. His back is littered with glass and bits of wood. There's blood dripping down his back.

"I'm okay" he breathes out as he winces in pain. "I'm-i'm okay" he repeats in a whisper.

"You saved my life" I say, looking at him in awe.

"I wasn't going to let you get h-hurt" he says. I go to hug him but I notice Scott's trying to heal an officer. He sees Derek and I and the state Derek's in.

"Get him out of here! He'll be fine, he can heal" he tells me. I nod and me and Argent help walk him out of the station. We lean him againist a wall in an alleyway just outside. I see Scott, Stiles and Kira run off.

"Scott!" I call out.

"They'll be okay, stay with him" Chris tells me. "I need to make sure Allison's okay" he says. I nod and he runs through the rain towards his house. I feel Derek slump againist me.

"Hey, Derek. Derek" I say. He doesn't move. "Wake up!" I order. He jolts a little and opens his eyes. He's in bad shape. "Keep your eyes open, i'm taking you home" I say. He nods and limps with my help. We were arrested so we don't have any cars here. I can't carry him all the way home, the glass needs to be removed so he can heal. "What did I just say Hale? Keep your eyes open!" I bark when they slip closed again. They open again at the sudden demand in my voice. "You are not dying on me" I say. I pull him over to one of the police cars and lean him againist it. I ball up my fist and make sure noone's coming out of the station.

"What-what are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say before punching out the window. Derek gives me a suprised look. "I have to get you home" I shrug, pulling him into the passenger seat. I hotwire the car and take off as quickly as I can, speeding towards his loft.

..

..

**Someone's a little worried about someone ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Guest for reviewing! I imagine her to be really funny, sort of like Stiles :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"God dammit!" I yell when Scott's phone goes to voicemail again. I try Stiles' and it doesn't even ring, it goes straight to voicemail. How am I supposed to keep them safe if they won't answer my calls?

"And who's this?" a sarcastically cocky voice asks. I turn around and see an older man who looks a little like Derek. I help Derek onto the bed in the middle of the room. The man helps me position him on the bed so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. I see him giving me an amused look as I pull Derek's shirt off..what?! We can't get all the glass out with a shirt on can we? My reasons for wanting- I mean needing to take his shirt off are totally justified. Totally.

"My name's Jade" I start, taking the pair of pliers he offers. He has a pair of his own. We start to get to work pulling everything out. "I'm Scott's cousin. You must be Derek's pyschotic, come-back-from-the-dead Uncle?" I ask. He gives me a smirk.

"I like you" he chuckles a little.

"I guess that means I like you too" I say with a smile, bumping his shoulder with him. At least he hasn't yelled at me yet. And he's Derek's Uncle, he can't be that bad. I hear Derek growl.

"Enough with the meet-and-greet, just get these things out of me" he orders. Peter and I share a grin but get back to work. After about half an hour, we're finished.

"All done" I say, handing Peter the bloodied equiptment.

"Thank god" he says, leaning back. I get to admire Derek's fit physique as he stands, the cuts on his back healing. I hear Peter chuckle and I tear my eyes away to glare at him, my cheeks darkening. That whole scene is short lived with officers come storming into the loft. Really? The fuck man? Derek quickly pulls on a shirt so they can't see the healing wounds.

..

So apparently, even if a bomb goes off and kills and injures people..you still have to stay at the station if you've been arrested. And you also can't steal their cars..dammit. Chris, Derek and I are in holding cells this time. All in our own one even though they're directly beside each other. This time i'm between Chris and Derek.

"What can you hear?" Chris asks Derek. Derek's got his eyes closed, trying to tune into a specific person. "Derek?"

"Hold on" he tells Chris. "You were right" Derek says, looking over at me. "They're moving all the evidence"

"I knew I was right" I grin.

"Anything else?" Chris asks.

"Something about Stilinski being out for the day" Derek says. A silence falls over us. I feel eyes on me and look over to see it's Derek staring at me. "You know if all this is true, people are dead because of Stiles" Derek says to me, fully killing my mood.

"But is it really Stiles?" Chris asks, listening in. I feel anger boiling up inside of me.

"Of course it's not! My brother isn't like that!" I defend. My eyes must be glowing white because neither one of them dare to tell me Stiles and I aren't actually related. The other two decide to make conversation between each other because now i'm severly pissed off.

"Would you feel any remorse..putting Stiles down?" I ask Chris, hearing what they're saying about him. I sniff, trying to hide my tears. Chris gives me sad look.

"Stiles, yes" he says. "But not a Nogitsune" he says. "You can understand that, right?" Chris asks, looking over at me. I decide not to answer that.

"Jade" Derek says. "Jade" I decide to be stubborn and ignore them both. I hear Derek sigh.

"Murphy, you're allowed a phone call" an officer says with a sigh, unlocking the cage. I'm out in seconds, needing to get away from those two and their fucked up thoughts. The officer stands behind me the whole time, making sure I don't run again. I dial in the number I know off by heart.

"Um..hello?" Scott answers.

"It's me" I tell him.

"Jade?! What are you doing at the station-"

"Listen, I only have a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that everyone's safe" I say.

"We're fine..Stiles attacked me but i'm okay" Scott tells me.

"I'm glad you're okay little bro. Where's Stiles now?"I ask him.

"He's..he's fine, just don't worry about it" Scott says.

"What? What does that mean?" I ask.

"30 seconds Murphy" the officer says.

"Scott, where the hell is Stiles?" I ask, getting angry.

"Don't worry. Just tell me you're okay? Who are you with?"

"I'm with Derek and Chris, they brought us back after we got out. Scott, where is Stiles?"

"10 seconds" the officer counts down.

"I love you J" Scott says. "Be safe, i'll be back for you soon, okay?"

"Scott, where is he? What's happening?" I ask frantically.

"You're done Murphy" the officer says.

"Give me a second!" I snap at the officer.

"I'm coming back for you, I promise" Scott says. The officer grabs my arm.

"I said you're done" he says, pulling me away.

"Scott?!" I say, pulling away from the officer.

"I need back up!" the officer calls out.

"Get your hands off her!" I hear Derek yell.

"Jade? What's happening?!" Scott asks.

"Let me go!" I yell at the officer. Another comes and grabs the phone, hanging it up.

"Hey!" I hear Derek yell, banging on his cage.

"Calm down" one of the officers warns me, yanking me by the arm, pulling at my burn. I hiss in pain.

"Jade!" Chris yells.

"Asshole!" I say, punching him in the gut. Bad move.. another officer comes over and soon i'm being draggged into an interrogation room, away from Chris and Derek. "Let go!" I say. I look over at Chris and Derek, their eyes are wide. I'm put in the room and the door is locked behind me. I growl and flip the table. I know something really bad is happening with Stiles if Scott won't tell me. I feel my eyes start to glow.

"J, calm down" I hear Derek say.

"I need to get out..something's wrong with Stiles" I say, knowing he can hear me.

"We're going to get out-"

"I need to get out now!" I snap. I grab the chair and smash it againist the wall.

"You won't get out if you keep acting like that!" I let out another growl and break the legs off the table. I can feel myself shifting..I have to calm down. If I shift into my fox form..I don't think I can shift back without my Nana's help. She's not here to help me. "Now calm down. We're both just out here, we will get you out"

"I need to find Stiles, something's happening to him that Scott won't tell me" I say angerily.

"Calm down" it's Chris now.

"Okay, okay, just get me out of this room" I say, knowing at least Derek will hear me.

"I will but you need to-"

"Chill out, yes Derek, i'm trying" I say, sick of hearing it. I hear Derek chuckle. Dude! Not funny.

..

The door opens and I sigh in relief when it's John.

"Am I happy to see you" I say, giving John a big hug which he returns.

"Hey kid" he says, we haven't had the time to properly reunite. "How have you been?" he asks me. I look around the room at the broken furniture.

"Like today or?" I ask with a chuckle. He grins and shakes his head.

"No, I mean since I last saw you. Been 2 years now?" I nod. "How's Daniel?"

"Uh..he cheated..that's the reason I came back. He kept me from seeing my family the whole time..I should have known something was off"

"I'm sorry kid" he says, hugging me. "You picked a bad time to come back. I'm guessing the boys have clued you in on the supernatural? Wolves, banshees, daraches-"

"Kitsunes" I say, my eyes glowing white. "I may have been involved before I got here" I say sheepishly.

"What kind are you?" he asks.

"Water"

"Well, we haven't had a water kitsune roll through Beacon Hills yet so congratulations" John says hugging me again.

"Man I missed you so much"

"I missed you too kid" I should have left Daniel and Columbia a long time ago. My family are so understanding..I wish I left him a long time ago.

..

I come out of the room with John. John tells a younger deputy that he'll take care of Chris and Derek. John takes the taser from Parrish and tells him he'll take care of it again when the guy tries to take the taser away from Chris. I find myself going over and hugging Derek. He's suprised, I can tell, but he hugs me back.

"How's your back? Is it healing?" I ask him, touching it with my hand softly.

"Almost done. How's your arm" he says, grabbing it softly to look at it. "Jade, it's barely healed" he says in a hushed whisper.

"I wasn't kidding about the whole weakness thing. Kira could easily kill me in a fight and I could easily kill her. We're polar opposites. Well besides a fire kitsune I guess.."

"Let's just hope for her sake she doesn't break Scott's heart then" Chris says with a small smirk. I smirk at the joke and we all follow John into his office.

"Wait..Stiles has what Claudia had?" I ask John when he shows us the scans.

"No, the Nogitsune is tricking us" John tells me and I sigh in relief. Wait, Nogitsune.

"Hold on" I say, coming between the two older men so I can talk with John directly. "Did you say Nogitsune?" I ask him. "We're absolutely sure it's a Nogitsune?" He nods. Damn..I was hoping it was mistake. "Oh god..this is not good. I get why Scott didn't tell me anything now"

"Stiles is fine, he's in Eichen House-"

"Eichen House?" I ask John in disbelief. "That's like the stupidest thing i've ever heard! If you're not crazy, like Stiles isn't" I say, giving Derek and Chris pointed looks. "He will go crazy in there"

"He admitted himself..I tried to talk him out of it" John says. "The Nogitsune is trying to take away Stiles' hope, break him down"

"We can't let that happen" Derek says.

"He's fighting for his body and mind" John goes on.

"You know he's left people severly injuired?" Chris asks John.

"And some severly dead" Derek adds. I glare at both of them before using a little kitsune strength to stomp of their feet. Derek moves his foot in time which means Chris sees and moves his too.

"It doesn't matter what the Nogitsune has made him do. We have to save him" I say.

"That's why I need the 3 of you. I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing" Chris and Derek look between each other. "I need you to help me stop him"

"I don't have alot of experience but i'm a kitsune myself, i'm in" I say. John holds the taser back out to Chris. Chris takes it but John doesn't let go. They share a look before John lets go. I know Argent's in. Derek nods, he's in too.

..

We end up back at the Argent apartment.

"Jade you, Derek and Dad hit Eichen House. Shrieff, you and I will go to the school" we nod in agreement. I give Chris a pointed look when he grabs a gun. We were supposed to be using no lethal weapons.

"Only if we absolutely need it" Chris says and I nod, following Derek out.

..

We end up in Stiles' room. There's a chess board with all the pack's names on it, even mine. I let them do the thinking knowing i'm automatically biased because it's Stiles. Hell, even John's not as biased as I am. My eyes fall onto an old picture. It's one of me, Scott and Stiles. We all look so happy, especially Stiles. I jump when I hear someone come up behind me.

"We have a plan. We're going to trap the Nogitsune" Derek tells me.

"I really want to believe that" I say, hugging the photo into my chest. I can't help but feel like i'm the one losing hope. I don't know where Scott is, I don't know what's happening with Stiles now..I just don't know what's going on. Derek brings me into his chest, wrapping his big arms around me.

"Then believe it" he says.

"I know what Nogitsune are capable of..I don't know if it's going to be that easy" I say, hugging into his chest.

"No matter what, we'll figure something out" he says, brushing his nose againist mine quickly before kissing my forehead.

..

..

**Hope you enjoyed! I really like the idea of Jade having like a fatherly relationship with Chris like she does with the Shrieff. And I like the dynamics between Derek and Chris too :) I wanted them kiss right then and there but they aren't ready just yet! Favourite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! I can assure you they will not be waiting that long ;) I'm glad you read my stories, hope you liked them :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

We're at Derek's loft, Stiles is standing up by the window.

"Stiles?" I ask. He nods, tears in his eyes. "Stiles!" I rush over to him but Allison grabs my arm. I turn on her and growl, flashing my white eyes. She lets me go in fear and I make my way back to Stiles.

"Jade, wait!" Derek calls out but I ignore him as Stiles' arms come around me.

"Stiles" I say, letting tears slip over my cheeks as I hug him. He looks down at me, eyes dark, face emotionless. "You're not Stiles" I whisper. Shit..sorry Allison.

"Get away from him!" Derek yells. Stiles shakes his head and soon i'm being thrown across the room. Allison tries next with her taser. It doesn't work. Derek tries to fight him and just gets his ass kicked, getting thrown right beside me..well more on top of me.

"Did you have to land right on me? You weigh like 250 pounds. Of muscle!" I groan.

"Sorry, next time i'll request somewhere else, maybe the roof?" he says sarcastially. I look up to see Chris holding a gun to Stiles, John holding a gun to Chris. 'Stiles' is begging Chris to shoot him. Before I can freak out, the sun sets..and the fucking Oni appear. "Get your werewolf ass up" I say, pulling Derek up with me. He gets up. The Oni start to surround us.

"Stay behind me. Back to back. I've got your back, you've got mine, alright?" Derek asks.

"Okay. But how do we kill these things?" I ask as they materilize swords from their chests.

"I don't know. Aim for the head I guess" Derek says. One steps up to me and one steps up to Derek. I can hear the others trying to take down the other two. I reach behind me and grab Derek's hand, squeezing it. "We're okay, we're going to be okay" he says, suprise in his voice from the action. I nod. We both shift when the Oni close in on us, holding up their swords, ready to attack.

..

By the time Scott and Kira get to the loft, the Oni are gone.

"Scott!" I yell, colliding into his chest.

"J, you're okay" he breathes out in relief.

"Not all of us are" I say, looking over at Derek. He's got a huge gash down his shoulder from where he pulled me away the Oni's blade, it tearing his flesh instead of mine. Scott starts checking me over. "I'm fine Scott, I promise, Derek saved me" I say. Scott gives Derek a thankful nod which he returns.

..

I decide to stay and help Derek clean his wound considering it's my fault. And Scott's having Kira stay over..I don't wanna be around for that. I remember what it was like being that age..ew. Nope. My room is directly across from him. Not going back there. Scott made it apparent he doesn't like that i'm staying at the loft with the 2 older Hales but I made it clear that i'm 20 and I can make my own decisions.

"You're here, what a suprise" Peter smiles at me.

"Aw, it's good to see you to Peter" I grin back.

"What happened this time?" Peter asks upon seeing his nephew shirtless again. He hasn't given me the time to clean it up though, he's too busy try to mimick Stiles' chess board. Peter walks over to him and looks down at the chess board. "What are you doing? And more importantly, why aren't you healing?" now that I look at it..it hasn't healing, like at all.

"It's from one of their swords..it'll heal" he says.

"By playing chess?" Peter asks sarcastically. Derek explains how Stiles had a board. How he needs to learn the rules so he figure out what the Nogitsune is doing. Peter tells him his attempts are futile, the Nogitune plays by no rules. "If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass-"

"Hey!" I yell.

"Yes, that was specifically directed at you" Peter says before turning back to Derek. "Then a Nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster"

"You're right about that" I sigh.

"Besides, chess is Stiles' game. It's not the game of a japanese fox" Peter says before putting on his jacket. "You, clean him up before it gets infected" he says to me.

"Yes sir" I say with a mock salute. He grins before leaving. I turn back to Derek. "Come on, forget chess, let me fix you up" I say to Derek. He looks up at me tiredly but nods. He walks over and sits down at the end of his bed. "Good puppy" I tease. He rolls his eyes. I clean out the wound and start to stitch it up. "Thanks, you know for getting me out of the way of that sword..that could have been really bad" I say, keeping my eyes glued to my work, not daring to look at Derek.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you get hurt" he says like it's nothing. I grin to myself and keep working. "What?" he asks, having seen the huge grin on my face. I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it" I say. He stares for a few more seconds before looking off into the distance again. I move so i'm standing in front of Derek, so I can stitch up the top of his shoulder/neck wound. "Can I ask you something?" Derek nods. "Why do you keep saving me?" i'm actually curious, in the beginning i'm pretty certain the older wolf didn't want me around.

"I've done it twice" he says, sounding a little amused.

"Derek" I say, raising an eyebrow. He huffs.

"I-I don't know..I don't want to see you get hurt" he says. His eyes fall to his hands in his lap. "I saw you get burnt when the electrical cord burst and..and.." I look over at the wolf as he trails off. His eyes are emotionless, face fallen.

"Ah..Derek?" I ask. He stands up suddenly, making me jump back.

"I have to go" he says in a voice that isn't really his. What the hell? He grabs a red long sleeve and puts it on. He grabs a wooden box off of the table and starts heading towards the door.

"Derek?" I say, reaching out to grab his arm. He can't go off fighting, he needs a little time to heal at least. I yelp in pain and suprise when a hand comes up, grabs me by the throat and slams me againist the loft door. Derek's eyes are glowing red and he's staring at me angerily. "Derek, let-let me g-go" I plead, trying to pull his hand away from my throat. "You're hurting m-me!" I growl at him. I see something wash over him. He lets me go and I drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I have to go" he says before taking off to god knows where.

"Dick" I say, rubbing my neck. Note to self, don't ever ask Derek Hale about his reasons for doing things. I try to call Scott and Stiles..no answer. "Dammit Hale" I say. Looks like i'm going after Derek myself. And when I find him, i'm going to royalily kick his ass. Okay, focus J. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath. Just like Derek taught me. Derek who's being a complete asshole and better have a good reason for strangling me! Okay..get back on track. I shuffle through all the different smells. I haven't practiced using my abilities properly since Nana was alive..that was over 12 years ago. It takes alot for me to make my eyes stop glowing let alone use my fox powers. Kira probably fairs better then I do. I feel my eyes glow white when I catch it, Derek's scent. I run out the door without even closing it.

..

Aw crap. This can't be good. If i've done it properly, i've tracked Derek's scent to the Argent apartment.

"Derek?" I ask, walking in slowly. The place is quiet..too quiet.

"Derek, listen, listen to me! Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to deal with it!" I hear Chris say.

"You burn my family, I burn your's" Derek says calmly. I can smell the gasoline. What the hell is going on? "In fact, i'll burn the whole building down around you"

"Derek!" I yell, running into where I can hear Chris' muffled cries. "Derek, what are you doing? Let him go!" I yell seeing him crushing Chris' face in his head. He turns towards me.

"Jade. You made it" he says with a smile like he didn't just choke me. I look at Chris, he's covered with gasoline and tied to a chair. Derek starts to walk towards me so I step towards Chris instead.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Chris when I get to him, Derek too focused on the zippo in his hand now.

"You need to get out of here-" Chris tries.

"I'm not leaving you with him when he's like this" I say, trying to find where the ropes meet so I can untie him. "I don't know what's gotten into him but..he hurt me before" I say. Chris' face turns concerned.

"What did he do?" he asks me angerily.

"He strangled me-"

"Jade, watch out!" Chris calls out. I jump up too late as I feel a powerful electric wave corse through me. I fall back to see Derek's the one holding the taser.

"D-Derek, what are you d-doing?" I ask with through clenched teeth as my body spasms.

"These are powerful" he says, tossing it to the side. Derek picks me up and sits me down in another chair. "No hard feelings, okay? I just can't let you get in the way" he says, tieing up my hands and feet. Shit. That hurt.

"Stop this!" I yell. He shakes his head with a laugh.

"You don't understand. You will though, when I tell you the story" Derek says, walking back over to sit in front of Chris. "See, Chris and his family are hunters-"

"Were hunters" Chris corrects.

"Don't interrupt me! Derek snaps. I jump in my chair at his angry voice. "His sister, Kate. She burned my house down with my family inside" he tells me. My eyes widen..I didn't think it was arson. I just knew it was a fire. Why the hell did Scott not tell me this part of the story when he was explaining the weird and wonderful of Beacon Hills?

"Wait..Kate Argent? You dated her in high school" I say. I remember her, cocky, blonde, total bitch. I remember seeing her hanging around the school with a cute guy..it was Derek. I knew he looked familiar when I first saw him at the party.

"Isn't it ironic?" he asks. "Well, storytime's over" he pouts. If he wasn't about to murder Chris i'd say he looked adorable but really not the time J!

"That was Kate, you said so yourself. You know I had nothing to do with that" Chris says. "I'm not your enemy Derek, not anymore" Chris tries. Derek just flicks his zippo, staring down at the flame like it's the most important thing in the world.

"Yeah, you are" he says, looking back up at Chris. "You and Allison"

"Derek! Stop!" I try, pulling at my ropes, trying to get out. I regret giving up training once Nana passed, i'm supposed to be a mighty water kitsune and I can't even get out of some ropes.

"Which is why" he continues. "I'm not gonna light this yet, i'm not" he chuckles. "We're going to wait until she gets home and we're gonna let her watch" Chris screams in an attempt to break free. I don't know who the hell i'm looking at right now. This isn't Derek, maybe on the outside, but not on the inside.

..

Derek's over by the window, having some sort of freak-out.

"Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? You're not my allie! You're not my allie, you're a hunter!" he accusses. I watch in worry and fear as he starts to break out in a cold sweat, pulling at his hair. What the hell is happening to him?! I know what Chris is thinking when he tells Derek about a hunter's first lesson, escaping from a chair. Chris flies back, breaking out of his chair. Derek turns around, fully wolfed out. Chris grabs the gun from under his desk lid and Derek jumps over the table. Chris ends up with his gun under Derek's chin, the beta snarling in his face.

"I don't want to kill you Derek, don't make me kill you, please" Chris pleads. Derek keeps growling. Chris cocks his gun. "Derek" he warns.

"Chris, don't! Please stop! Derek! Stop!" I scream at the two, trying desperately to break free from my binds.

"He hurt you Jade, he was going to kill me, something's wrong with him" Chris says.

"Don't, Chris don't!" I yell.

"I'm sorry" Chris whispers. No, he's going to kill Derek, I have to do something!

"No!" I scream. I feel my whole body corse with pain as I shift, it's even more painful than the first time I did it. Derek drops to the floor, black blood bleeding from his nose.

"I didn't shoot him" Chris says, realising the snarling fox in front of him is me. He tries to step closer and I stand over Derek, growling at Chris, my ears flat. My eyes light up white in warning. "Look" he says, slowly putting his gun down.

"I'm-i'm okay" Derek says, waking up. I watch Chris for a few more seconds before moving to nuzzle Derek. Chris helps him up and I growl at him again.

"Looks like you've got a little explaining to do" Chris says to Derek, still a little wary of the ferocious grey creature in front out him.

..

I walk out with Derek. Him and Chris have a talk. Derek asks why he didn't just kill him, Chris tells him they aren't enemies anymore. They stare at each other before Chris kneals down to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. But you know I wouldn't shoot Stiles or Derek, right?" Chris asks. I nod my snout and brush it againist the inside of his hand in forgiveness. Derek lets the elevator doors close after that. Derek opens his driver's door and I jump in, curling up on his passenger seat.

"Why aren't you shifting back?" he asks me. I just tilt my head at him, I can't really respond now can I. "Oh..right" he says, realising. "We have to get back to Scott" he says. An awkward silence fills the car. He pulls over and turns to me. "I didn't mean to hurt you..it wasn't me, it was the Nogitsune. You know that right? I would never hurt you" I stand up and go from the passenger seat to Derek's lap. If he wasn't a werewolf, it'd probably be crushing him right now. I lean up and rub my snout againist his nose before I lay down and rest my head againist his door. "I'll take that as a 'apology accepted'" he grins. I lick his cheek and nuzzle further into him. His cheeks turn a little red as he pulls out, taking us home.

..

I run into the house, bouncing onto Stiles' lap.

"Jade!" Derek warns. He doesn't say anything else when he cuddles me. Stiles is Stiles again. Scott looks between me and Derek.

"Is that my cousin?" Scott asks in disbelief. Derek nods sheepishly. I nuzzle into Stiles, feeling how cold his skin is. He's freezing.

"I know" Stiles says to me.

"She can't shift back" Derek tells Scott.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asks.

"I was effected by the Nogitsune..Chris was going to kill me and she shifted, trying to protect me. I woke up to a huge grey fox standing over me" Derek explains. Scott narrows his eyes at him, accussingly. Scott grabs Derek's arm and pulls him away to where he doesn't think I can hear. Hate to tell you cousin but, in this form, my hearing's even better.

"If you touch my cousin, I will kill you" Scott warns Derek.

"She's 20 years old Scott. I think she can make her own decisions" Derek snaps. Well..he didn't deny anything. Not that we've done anything..doesn't mean I don't want to, I just don't know what Derek would do if I tried. Hell, if Scott found out..that would not be good.

"You're to protect her, that's all. Do you understand?" Scott says in his alpha voice.

"I've been protecting her" Derek says.

"Derek" Scott warns.

"I understand" Derek sighs before they're walking back into the lounge area. Isaac comes in the door with a short-haired girl in a grey jumper. I jump up and growl at her. She's not pack.

"Hey, it's okay. This is Meredith, she's going to help us find Lydia" Scott says, stepping in front of me. Wait, Lydia's missing? I whine in frustration. Why does noone tell me things?!

"Who is that?" Isaac asks, pointing down at me. I growl at him.

"That woud be..my cousin" Scott explains. Isaac looks at him in confusion. "It's Derek's fault" Scott sighs before walking away. Isaac reaches out carefully. I let him touch my fur. Stiles, Isaac and Meredith go upstairs.

"We need to get her to shift back" Scott says, him and Derek both looking down at me. I bark at them, try and tell them it isn't possible without Nana. "I don't know what you're saying" Scott says. I growl and bark but they're both looking at me like i'm crazy. I feel my frustration getting the best of me. I roar and the sound of running water fills the house. My head snaps over to the kitchen. I take off in that direction. What. The. Hell. The kitchen tap is on..like full on, water pouring down the sink. "Did you.." Scott says, looking at me. Hmmm. Maybe my water kitsune powers aren't as hidden away as I thought. Scott and Derek go around the house, turning off all the taps. I curl up on the couch, closing my eyes. I feel weak after using that much power.

"Uh..Scott!" I hear Derek call out. I open my eyes and look at him in confusion. He's looking everywhere but at me.

"What is- oh.." Scott trails off, racing into the room.

"What?" I ask. What. I said that out loud. Oh my god. No. Not with Derek and Scott standing right there.

"Clothes, we need clothes!" Scott says, pushing Derek towards the stairs. I look down at myself. Shit. Of course. I'm naked. Well..at least I look good. So not the time J! Derek comes back down and hands Scott the clothes. Derek catches my eye and I grin in embarassment. I see Scott glare daggers at him. "Here" he says, bringing them over to me without looking at me.

"Thanks" I say, quickly pulling them on. "Feels good to be human again" I say, walking out of the lounge and towards the kitchen. Scott and Derek look over at me, realising i'm now dressed. Then I remember. "Wait, where the hell is Lydia?" I ask, storming over to them.

"Meredith's working on it" Scott says.

"So she's missing?" I ask, getting right in his face so I can see when he lies.

"Uh..not exactly" lie. I narrow my eyes. Derek's just watching on in amusement.

"Where is she?" I ask evenly.

"The Nogitsune has her..he split him and Stiles"

"Do we know where he's keeping her?" I ask, relaxing a little now that he's telling me the truth.

"No..that's what Meredith's working on" Scott sighs.

"Now what? We sit and wait?" I ask him.

"It's all we can do" he says sadly. "I'm going to go see if I can help" he says, walking up to the others. I slump back down onto the couch. Why would the Nogitsune take her? Why Lydia? Where is she? Why-

"Hey" Derek says softly, suddenly sitting beside me. He closes his fist over my hand. My fingers are aching. I yank them back from Derek's hold.

"What the hell" I breath out. My nails aren't nails..they're claws. My eyes are wide. "What the hell?" I ask Derek, waving them in his face. "These shouldn't be here!"

"Calm down, it's probably just an effect of you shifting into your fox form-"

"We know where Lydia is!" Scott yells, running down the stairs. Derek and I jump to our feet. "Come on we need to-what the hell?" Scott comes skidding to a stop when he sees my claws.

"I don't know, we'll talk about it later" I say quickly.

"Okay..let's go" Scott says, making for the door again.

..

The car ride is awkward. Derek, Isaac and I are squashed into the back fo the jeep. Isaac, Scott and Stiles are taking about what happens with Stiles now. I block their voices out. I don't want Stiles to die. I feel a hand slip into mine. It's Derek. He doesn't look at me though, just comforts me. When we pull up at Eichen House, we meet up with Kira and Allison.

"I'm here to save my brother" I add into their 'i'm here to' speeches.

"Here, you'll need this" Kira says. I look down at the katana she's holding out to me. I take it.

"Thank you" I know her mother gave her another one so this must be her other one. We walk in through the gates. Kira's mother and the Oni are standing..waiting.

"Kira, turn around and go home" she warns her daughter. "Take your friends with you"

"I can't. When I looked at the game I realised who I was actually playing..you" Kira says.

"Come on" Stiles says to Scott. They turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask, grabbing Scott's arm.

"We have to find Lydia. Stay here, they're going to need you if the Oni decide to fight back" Scott says.

"Promise you'll both come back with Lydia, all of you safe?" I say.

"We promise" they say together. I quickly hug them both and push them towards the building as Kira and her mother are now fighting over weither they can save Stiles or not. Kira's mother..Noshiko, smiles and the Oni draw their swords.

"I see i'm no longer the fox now Kira. You two are" she says, eyes darting between Kira and I.

"How did you know?" I ask her.

"I saw what you did at the hospital. It's been a long time since i've seen a water kitsune" she says. "You're powerful"

"Powerful enough to stop the Nogitsune?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I couldn't even do that" she says. I flash my eyes and Noshiko lets me see her tails..see has 9. I have 2, she's alot stronger than I am. "The Nogitsune is still my demon to bury" she says, talking to all of us now. Then the Oni disappear.

"Where did they go?" I ask Noshiko angerily.

"To do what they were created for" she says. I go to run at her by Kira catches one arm and Derek catches the other.

"They will kill Stiles" I say, trying to pull away from them.

"Scott and Stiles are on their way, they'll figure something out" Kira says.

"J, they promised you" Derek reminds me. "Have they ever broken a promise like that before?" I shake my head. I relax in their arms. Please make it back guys. All of a sudden Noshiko jolts forward, looking like the wind has been knocked out of her. She opens her hand and something blows away in the wind.

"What is that?" Isaac asks. "What does it mean?"

"It means there's been a change in ownership. Now they belong to me" the Nogitsune says, 5 Oni standing behind him. They draw their swords and we all get ready to fight.

..

..

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Favourite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to aliciasellers75, Marine76, TheQueenofSpades, 1bakedbre and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! What an amazing response for that chapter! I'm really glad you guys like it :) Thank you so much! It makes my day to come on and read those reviews, you guys are fantastic! Jade and Derek's burn will not be slow, in fact..we'll see a little something something this chapter ;)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

The Oni run at us. Kira instantly draws her own katana and Allison brings up her bow. Derek and Isaac have their fangs, claws, strength and speed. I have..well I have these claws things, not that I know how to use them. I have the katana but I don't how to use that either. I swipe at the Oni only to have them easily dodge my attacks. I feel myself being thrown down by one, my back hitting the ground hard. I see Derek step in front of me, blocking an Oni from attacking me. I pull myself up.

"The katana! Use it!" Kira calls out, using hers to fight off one of the Oni. To hell with this. I drawn the katana and an instant feeling on balance comes over me. I see the Oni is about to stab Derek so I jerk out the katana under his arm and stab the Oni right in the chest. Derek's eyes are wide when he sees the sword barely missed his arm. I yank it out and kick out, sending the Oni to the ground. When it looks like it's getting back up, Derek grabs my hand and pulls me away from it. I see Kira's taking on two and Isaac's taking on two.

"Go! I need to help Kira" I say. He nods and runs to Isaac's side. I run to Kira's side. We both hold our katanas out, warning the Oni to stay back. They attack anyway. I feel myself slip into sync with Kira, having another fox fighting at my side..it's a welcome feeling. I haven't felt like this since Nana was alive and training me. I block one of the Oni's blades from taking Kira's head off. She gives me a thankful nod and we push on. I see Allison firing arrows at the 5th Oni, the one Derek and I were just fighting. I see Isaac and Derek are slowly losing. I kick out at the Oni, pushing it away from us.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac asks.

"You can't!" Noshiko yells, looking far more scared than she did before. I watch as a blade slices across Isaac's stomach.

"Isaac!" Derek yells, running in after him, eyes blaring red. I feel my skin split as the Oni catches my side with it's sword. I pull myself back up and return to Kira's side. Isaac just keeps getting sliced at, Derek too busy with the second Oni to help. I see one of the Oni's swords cut across Derek's chest. He lets out a roar and charges at the Oni.

"I can't hold them off!" Kira says. I can tell she's tiring, I am too.

"Keep going Kira!" I order, my eyes lighting up white. She gives me a determinded nod and her's are glowing orange. All of a sudden, the ground shakes. The Oni stop. One of them, the one Allison just shot with an arrow, falls to the ground and explodes into dust. Oh my god. She killed one! We can kill them-

"ALLISON!" I hear Lydia scream as her blood paints the wall behind her when the Oni plunges it's katana into her stomach. She falls and Scott runs in just in time to catch her. Kira runs over to her mother and Isaac just collapses on the ground. Nobody sees the Nogitsune leave..the Oni just disappear.

"Alli-no..Allison" I whisper, dropping the katana. I feel someone grab me, hold me. "She..she" I whimper. Derek's arms around my shoulders are the only thing that is stopping me from falling. I see the expression on Scott's face as they tell each they love each other, that they have always loved each other. I hide myself in Derek's chest, letting the tears stream down my face. I hear Scott start to cry over her body..her heart has stopped..Allison Argent is gone. I grip Derek's shirt tightly. It feels like everything is slipping out under me. I look up when I hear someone running to us. I watch as Chris' face falls when he sees his daughter laying in Scotts arms lifeless. He looks over at me and I have no idea what to do. I feel like i've become sort of close with the older Argent. I burst into tears again and hug into Derek. Allison and I were starting to be friends as well, she was far too young to die. I see Kira hugging her mother as they both cry. Derek brushes my hair and rubs my back.

"Take them, get-get them out of here!" Chris tells the adults.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Derek says softly. I look over at Scott and he's frozen, Allison still in his lap.

"Sc-Scott?" I croak.

"I need to keep him with me, the rest of you need to get out of here" Chris says. I see Noshiko pull Kira away. Lydia falls down beside Scott, she just lost her best friend. Isaac walks away with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Go on" Chris urges me with a soft voice. I don't want to leave Scott or Lydia and I can't make my feet move. I can't believe Allison is dead.

"Come on" I hear Kira say. She's holding my katana out to me, her mother and Stiles at her side. I hear the police sirens. "We need to leave" Kira urges. I nod and let Derek guide me to their car.

..

Stiles sits on the couch with Kira and Noshiko. Her father is here too, they're trying to figure out how she killed the Oni. Stiles is practically saying he's glad he's dying. Derek and I are sitting outside. I don't want to sit around and talk. I don't want to hear Stiles wish for his own death. I want the Oni dead for what they did to Allison. And I want the Nogitsune dead for what it's doing to Stiles. They talk about a divine move. I push away Derek's hand as he tries to take my pain from the gash in my side.

"It doesn't hurt" I tell him. I feel numb. I can't feel the gash or whatever I got from that fight. All I can feel is Stiles' heart breaking as he admits it's his fault Allison's dead. It hurts to hear him say that, to hear him blame himself. Two people I didn't expect to see start walking across Kira's lawn and towards us. The twins..they look a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you two?" Derek asks them.

"We were attacked but we've healed. Where's Scott?" Aiden asks.

"He's with Lydia..they have to give a statement for Allison's death" I say. Both twins' faces fall sadly.

"Scott's with Lydia, we need to go" Aiden says to Ethan. They start to walk away.

"You're going to try to convince her to go with you?" Derek asks, making them both turn back to us.

"I'm going to try to convince her to run and hide" Aiden says. "Like any sane person would do" I shake my head.

"Lydia would never run and hide" I speak up.

"Because of Stiles?" Aiden asks me.

"Because of Scott" Derek corrects. He jumps off the deck and onto the grass so he can stand in front of the twins properly. "You've been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him but you've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leaders cause" Derek tells them.

"What cause?" Aiden asks.

"My cousin's always been about one thing. Protecting his family. This pack, this is his family too. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about" I say.

"When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beat down, he stands up again" Derek lectures them. The twins share a look. "You want to earn a place in his pack?" he asks them. Aiden nods. "You want redemption?" Ethan nods with his brother. "Then find another way to stand and fight" Derek says angerily. The twins nod before leaving. Derek pulls himself back up onto the deck to sit at my side again.

"Thank you" I whisper, squeezing his hand.

"I only told them the truth" he says, looking over at me.

"When I first saw you, I asked myself if this guy was as loyal to Scott as he is important to Scott" I say. "I know my answer. You might be even more loyal" I say softly.

"Scott and I have been through alot. He used to follow me without question so i'll do that same for him" Derek says.

"When you were the alpha" I say.

"Yeah. Scott's alot better at it than I am" he says somewhat sadly.

"Boyd and Erica weren't your fault" I say. Derek looks over at me. "Scott told me everything"

"No..they were. I promised them a good life after the bite, that they would be safe and now they're both dead. And now Allison's dead. They were just teenagers-" Derek says. I cut him off by hugging him.

"They weren't your fault" I whisper. I pull back and look him in the eye. "Okay? Sometimes these things happen. We can't control everything in this world, we can't always control who lives and who dies"

"How are you so sure?" he asks.

"Because those were my Nana's last words to me as I held her in my arms and she died" I say quietly. Derek leans his forehead againist mine.

"I know what it's like to lose family. I'm sorry" he whispers. I shake my head.

"She was right" I say, looking up to meet his eyes. Our noses are touching and our breath is mixing together. I move closer to him, feeling my lips brush over his so faintly. "Don't doubt yourself Derek" I whisper. He moves a little closer to me, our lips only a centimetre apart.

"You asked me why I keep saving you" Derek says. I can feel his hot breath on my lips as he speaks. "Because I care about you" he says before closing the tiny space between us and moulding our lips together. I feel my body start to react, start to come alive. The kiss is short, chaste. He pulls back and rests his forehead on mine again. "And I don't want you to get hurt" he says, a hand on my side, taking my pain and helping me heal.

"We're going to the school.." Kira trails off when she walks out onto the deck. Derek pulls away from me a little but keeps his hand on my side.

"Okay, let's go" I say, the two of us standing up.

"I think you're forgetting something" Kira says when I walk inside.

"What?" I ask her.

"Your katana" she says, handing it back to me. I find myself hugging the girl.

"Thank you" I say. We pull away and head for the cars.

..

The twins, Scott and Lydia are at the school when we get there. I hug Lydia and Scott. This must be so much harder for them.

"Derek, go with the twins, J, come with us" Scott says. Derek and I look at each other, a little unsure. My fox is very protective of him and i'm not sure if she'd allow us to separate. "We don't have time for this" Scott says. I reach down and grab Derek's hand, threading my fingers through his. Scott does not look happy. "Derek, what did I say-"

"I'm protecting her" Derek says.

"That's all you were supposed to do" Scott grounds out.

"Please guys. They need you Derek and I need you with me Jade" Kira interrupts Scott as he was no longer interested in who went where anymore. Lydia and Stiles nod.

"Go" I say to Derek. "I need to be at Kira's side and the twins are going to need you to help them fight" I say.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I'm sure, now go, we don't have much time" much to my suprise, Derek kisses me in front of all of them.

"Make it out of there" he says.

"I will" I promsie. He turns and goes off with the twins.

"We need to move" Stiles says, Scott just glaring at me. I nod and Kira and take the lead, holding our katanas out, ready to fight. We're not in the school though..we're somewhere else, somewhere snowy. The Nogitsune appears. He tells us where we are. We're in Bardo, between life and death. The Nogitsune taunts us, tells Stiles he must let Scott behead him or anyone that has been touched by an Oni's blade will die.

"We've visited the animal clinic, the police station, the hospital" the Nogitsune says. He focuses on me. "You're cousin's wound isn't even healing" he says.

"J? What is he talking about?" Stiles asks.

"Deaton..John..Aunt Mel" I whisper, he's sent the Oni after all of them.

"J?" Scott asks, coming to my side.

"He's lying, i'm fine, Derek helped me heal" I say. Scott lifts my shirt up.

"It's not healing, is it Scott?" the Nogitsune asks with a dark chuckle. I look down and it hasn't healed, at all. I swear when Derek was taking my pain it was helping me heal. I have no idea why it wouldn't be healing.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asks.

"To win the game" it replies. All four Oni raise there swords and Kira and I do the same. Scott wolfs out and we get Lydia and Stiles out of harm's way. Just like back with Allison, we fight the Oni. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker from my gash. Kira and I fight together, our kitsune feeling stronger in a pair. I see Kira's sword gets thrown from her hand and into the snow. The Oni start to close in on her. I jump in front of her and start fighting them off.

"Grab it!" I yell to Kira. She turns to get it but someone else is holding it. To their stomach. "Stiles, don't!" I yell. The Oni retreat back around us. The Nogitsune steps forward.

"Stiles!" Scott yells.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Stiles asks.

"Don't!" Lydia says.

"You're dying J" Stiles says, looking over at me.

"No, i'm not. I'm-i'm fine" I say, suddenly feeling dizzy. I stumble and Kira catches me.

"What if it's just another trick?!" Lydia yells frantically.

"Do you think Scott's cousin dying is a trick?" the Nogitsune asks. "No more tricks Lydia. End it Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he can not do for himself. Do it Scott. Be his Kaishakunin!" the Nogitsune yells.

"Stiles, don't!" I yell. Stiles gets ready to stab himself and I just can't. I feel the tears coming again, Scott doesn't know what to do, Lydia's is shock. Then Stiles just stops and he looks around us.

"You have no moves left" the Nogitsune says. We watch in confusion and relief as Stiles lowers the katana.

"I do" Stiles says, tossing Kira back her katana. "A divine move" he says. The Nogitsune hisses. Stiles tells us it's not real, it's a trick, i'm not really dying. The Oni line up and we have to walk through them. Scott at the front. Kira and I behind him. Lydia and Stiles behind us. They slice at us and I howl in pain but we make it through. We're all gasping by the time we're through the doors. We start checking ourselves over. Stiles comes over to me and lifts my shirt. My gash, it's healed just like I thought it did.

"You're okay" he says.

"I am" I say, hugging him.

"We're all okay" Scott says. Suddenly he's thrown into the lockers. Kira smacked across the face and knocked out by the Nogitsune.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?" the Nogitsune in the form of Stiles asks. He starts stalking towards us. I stand in front of Lydia and Stiles, my katana up. "Divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old, you can't kill me!" I screams at us. I try to swing at it with my katana but i'm thrown to the side as well.

"But we can change you" Lydia says as they watch me hit the wall.

"What?" the Nogitsune fully stops and asks.

"You forgot about the scroll" Stiles says.

"Change the host" the Nogitsune says in fear.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf" Stiles says. A scream of pain is heard as Scott bites the Nogitsune. I run up and shove my katana through it's chest. I pull it out and it falls to it's knees, a fly shooting from it's mouth. Derek catches it in the same box I saw him take when the Nogitsune was possessing him. The Nogitsune's faces turns to stone and breaks. It falls forward and smashes into dust. We all watch with wide eyes. We look over at Stiles and he falls foward. I drop my katana and catch him before he can hit the floor.

"Stiles? Stiles!" I yell, shaking him. "Stiles!?" he won't wake up. "Stiles, wake up!" I order, tears prickling my eyes. His eyes flutter open and we all sigh in relief.

"Oh god, I fainted didn't I?" Stiles asks. I squeeze him tightly, hugging him. "We're alive" he says. I nod. "We're alive" he repeats.

"Yeah..we're okay" Scott says. I help Stiles to his feet. Scott pulls him into a hug and I let Derek pull me into a hug.

"You're safe" he says, kissing my temple.

"I promised i'd make it back" I say. All of a sudden, Lydia runs out and we follow her. Ethan is holding Aiden as he dies. Lydia collides back into Stiles and cries. I lean back into Derek and let a few tears for the twin. I didn't know them well but they wanted to fight with us..he didn't deserve to die either.

..

Isaac and Chris left early this morning, they're going to France I think they said. I see Scott sitting at the kitchen table, staring at nothing. I sit down beside my cousin and hug him. I feel his tears fall and soak my shirt but I don't care.

"I'm not leaving again" I tell him. He nods and grips me tighter. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love, I didn't lose Daniel like Scott lost Allison but it still hurts.

..

..

**That's the end of seaosn 3B folks! Honestly, I want to continue this but not follow season 4. Malia won't come back to be apart of the pack, Kate won't come back, no deadpool, Peter won't be evil. Jade will learn to use her powers and they will all grow as a pack. I may bring in a threat but it won't follow the show. I was thinking with how Danny knows what they are, maybe he's something? Maybe he's a threat? Derek and Jade aren't properly together so maybe I will bring in Braedan? Not too sure but I like the drama ;) I think I will go through with it :) Let me know what you want to read! Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, awesome response to another chapter! Shout out to twibe, aliciasellers75, Guest and Guest for reviewing! Are you guys sure you don't want Braedan to come in? The drama though! But if you don't want that then that's fine too :) Derek will be taking on more important roles in the pack as well so Scott will respect him more. But he's also 'with' his cousin so there will be some hostility there as well. I'm sorry but I don't think there will be a Jerek baby :( Maybe a scare? I've just made my OC get pregnant in most of my stories and I wanted to mix it up a little :) Still keep some ideas rolling in and we'll see what I can do with them! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I smile at Derek as Scott and I walk into the loft. He returns it with a smile of his own as he closes the door behind us. It looks like we're the last to get here. I sigh quietly to myself. Of course Scott hears and gives me a confused look. I wave it off and sit down with the rest of the pack. Derek starts to speak but I pay no attention. I'm new to the pack, it's not like i'm going to have a say. I watch us Derek's green eyes cast over me, catching for just a second before he looks around to everyone else. We haven't talked about what happened, how we kissed..multiple times. We haven't talked about us. And I don't think he wants too. He's happy with stealing kisses every now and then, not putting a label on it. Me on the other hand..i'm not as happy with it. It makes me feel a little..well, shitty. One day he treats me like he's my boyfriend, the next he's just Scott's second in command.

"J?" Derek repeats, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I ask, everyone now looking at me. "I was miles away"

"I asked if you were okay with some training? You need to be up to fighting speed" Derek says.

"Oh..i'm fine with that"

"Kira and I will train you" he says. I nod with a smile. I've come to really like Kira. She makes Scott happy and i'm glad he's happy again after..after Allison. And hopefully this time with Derek will give me some time to figure all this stuff out between us. Derek goes back to addressing the pack and I go back to daydreaming.

"J? Come on, back to reality" Scott says, snapping his fingers in my face. I shake myself from my thoughts and look up to see most of the pack is gone or on their way out. "Pack meeting's over" he says.

"Oh" I say, getting up.

"Your mind is somewhere else" comes the creeper's voice. I turn to see a smirking Peter.

"That you Captain Obvious" I roll my eyes. He chuckles and moves to the now unoccupied couch with a book.

"Hey" Derek says, coming to stand in front of me. I hear a growl and I don't have to look to know it's Scott. Remember when I said Scott's happy? With Kira? Well, he's not happy that i'm sort of with Derek. He's upset that the older man would betray his trust as he called it. Derek was told to protect me and that was all. And he did, Derek did protect me..and a little more.

"5 minutes" Scott says, walking out. Childish.

"You okay?" Derek asks me.

"Yeah..i'm fine" I say, a little suprised by his sudden interest in my feelings.

"You were just a little..distant tonight" he says.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine" I assure him, giving him a smile.

"Good" he smiles, leaning in. I move before he can kiss me. He slows and pulls back.

"Scott's waiting for me..I better go" I mumble, making for the door. Of course I want to kiss Derek. I want to kiss him alot. I want to be with him. Question is, does he want those things too? Or is he so caught up in the first that he's forgotten i'm not like other girls, i'm no 'kiss and ditch' girl. Hopefully the idiot catches onto that soon and makes a decision. I get onto Scott's bike and wrap my arms around his waist. "Let's go" I say over the roar of the bike. He nods and pulls back the throttle, taking off for home.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I watch as Jade walks out quickly. Is she avoiding me or something?

"You're an idiot, you know right?" Peter asks, eyes never leaving his book.

"And why's that?" I ask, turning to him.

"Were you not just here for that? Did you not just see her reject you?" Peter asks, not in a teasing way but in a serious way.

"Yes Peter, I was here" I sigh.

"Well..are you going to fix it?" he asks.

"Fix what? There's nothing wrong?"

"Like I said..idiot" he smirks into his book.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out? Stiles is coming over soon, he's going to stay, we'll watch a few movies.." Scott offers.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer Scotty but i'm feeling tired, i'm just going to go up to bed" I say.

"Okay..i'll tell Stiles you said hey"

"Thanks. Night Scott"

"Night J" I walk up the stairs, going into my room. I close my door and move to my drawers. I get changed into a baggy jumper and take my shorts off, throwing them to fall. Time for a good night's sleep. I get into bed, snuggling under the covers. Just as my eyelids start to get too heavy, I hear my window slide open.

"Go home" I say, not opening my eyes. I can smell Derek.

"Peter says you're mad at me" he says.

"Good for Peter" I sigh. I just want to sleep, it's been a long day. I don't want to deal with this right now.

"Is he right?" Derek asks, sitting down beside. I try to ignore him. "J?" I open my eyes, the white creeping into them. I sit up.

"He's about to be right" I warn. Derek nods and heads for my window again. He swings one leg out and turns back to me.

"I'll see you at training tomorrow..night" he says before jumping out. Why can't he just talk to me at normal times? I was just over there! Oh no, wait, he did try to talk to me. Then kiss me. Yeah, I like Derek. Yeah, i'd be more than happy to date the older wolf. But no, I won't be his kissing dummy. I didn't mind it at first, I thought we had a real connection..maybe I was wrong?

..

I groan when Kira wakes me up in the morning. I've got training..with her and Derek. I quickly get changed into a singlet and some sports shorts. I pick up my katana on my way out.

"You came" Derek says when Kira and I walk into the abandoned warehouse. This is where we will train.

"Of course I came, I said I would" I say. Derek just stares at me for a few seconds. I hear Kira draw her katana.

"We'll work with the katanas first" Derek says, motioning to mine. I draw mine out as well. Kira circles me and I make sure to watch her every move. "You need to learn how to be in sync with not only Kira but your katana" Derek says, watching us. Kira swings out and I easily deflect it with my own katana. "You need to learn to handle it like an extended arm, not just a weapon" Derek continues. Kira jumps forward and stabs out of me. I try to block it in time but I have to jump back to avoid being frigging stabbed.

"I'm sorry" Kira says.

"No. She's fine" Derek says, looking at me in concern for a second. "Jade, you need to concerntrate" Derek says.

"I'm trying" I sigh. I didn't have the best sleep last night.

"Try harder" he says. I nod and give Kira a smile.

"It's okay, it's just training" I tell her. She nods.

"Jade, try to get Kira" Derek says. We nod and now she's the one watching my every move. I slice out at her but she catches it with her own katana, flinging the sword from my hand.

"Damn, you're good" I praise Kira. The thunder kitsune smiles triumphantly.

"But now" Derek says, coming up behind him. I turn around. "You're dead" he says, showing me how easily he could tear my stomach open.

"But" I say. I focus all my anger and feel my claws come out. It hurts but I know the more I do it, the easier it will become. "I have these" I say, waving them.

"With how long it takes you, you'd still be dead" he says. I hear Kira going to pick up my katana. "That's your next step, learning to use them" he says, motioning to my claws. "That's where I come in" he says, stepping closer to me. I know where this is headed. I step away from him. Not a 'kiss and ditch' girl I remind myself.

"Here" Kira says, handing me back my katana.

"Thanks" I smile.

"Okay.." Derek says, clearing his throat. "Again" Kira and I get into fighting stances. I'll get the hang off this. I owe it to Nana.

..

..

**Little bit of conflict between Jade and Derek. Well, how would you feel to just be there for kisses? To be slept with? Not that they've done that yet..yet ;) See..you get her feels :) Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to Minx1993 for reviewing! Okay guys, no Braedan ahaha! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_1 week later_

"Hey Scott" I smile at him as he knocks and walks into my room. I take my headphones out but stay laying on my stomach on my bed.

"Hey J..we should talk" he says a little awkwardly, sitting down on my bed beside me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"It's..it's Derek" he says. My face drops at the mention of his name. I knew this 'talk' was coming. Scott wasn't happy to find out we were..'something'. I've been doing alot of thinking over the week and I don't think Derek and I are meant to be..not now anyway.

"I'm not with Derek" I sigh.

"I saw you two kiss at the school" Scott points out.

"Yeah, you did. But we're still not together" I say.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"I don't really wanna talk to you about this. I told Kira I needed to talk to her and I will"

"J, you're my cousin and he's my beta. I..I just want to make sure you're happy" he says.

"Well i'm not happy, I can tell you that much" I sigh again.

"What?" Scott asks, a little anger bleeding into his voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because i'm dealing with it" I shrug.

"Do you want me to take him off training you?" he asks.

"No, it's fine. I can cope"

"Want me to talk to him?"

"God no. Just leave it to me Scotty, i've got this one" I give him an assuring smile.

"I'm sorry J but..I can't" Scott says making me groan. "If he's using you-"

"Scott, it's more complicaed than that"

"So it is like that?" he asks immediantly.

"N-No..Scott, it's fine. We're not doing anything like _that_" I say awkwardly.

"Like what?" he says in confusion.

"Oh my god, your slowness will be the death of me" I whine. "Scott. I am not sleeping with Derek" I say slowly, cringing in awkwardness and embarassment because he's my cousin, practically my brother. Scott's eyes widen.

"Oh" he says. "Y-Yeah..that's g-good" he stutters in embarassment.

"Yeah..now can you please leave me to talk to Kira?" I ask hopefully. He nods and stands up. "No asking her what I said and no wolf hearing" I warn him.

"Okay J. I'm glad you're..sort of okay" he smiles a little.

"Thanks, now scoot" I say with a smile of my own. "She'll be here any minute"

..

"Hey Kira" I smile at the girl when she walks straight in. We've gotten quite abit closer with all this training and she's usually here with Scott. I can honestly say the kitsune is perfect for Scotty and i'm happy he has her and vice versa.

"Hey J" she smiles, shutting the door and plopping down beside me on my bed. "Now come on, spill"

"Wow, straight to the point" I grin.

"I know you J. You've been acting weird since the Nogitsune and-and..you know. I also know you're upset because of that but that's not why you're acting strange" she says, both of us feeling a little sad at the subtle mention of Allison.

"You're right. I'm still upset about that but that isn't just it" I sigh.

"Told you, I know you" she smiles softly. "Now come on, tell me what's up"

"Okay, hold on" I say. I focus my hearing just like Derek's been teaching me. I can hear Scott but he's not doing anything..he's still. Little shit, he's listening in! "Scott McCall!" I bark.

"Uh..yes?" he asks, sounding as guilty as ever. He was always a bad liar. I grab Kira's hand and pull her up with me.

"We're going where noone can hear us" I explain. She nods and we walk downstairs, passing Scott. He gives me a sheepish smile and I pull the finger at him. "We'll be home later!" I yell before letting the door close behind us.

"Where are we going?" Kira asks, easily keeping up with me.

"Some deserted place in the woods" I say. We run and run and soon we're only surrounded by trees and I can't hear anyone's heartbeats. "Okay, here" I say, falling onto my back into the leaves. Kira sits down beside me. "Sorry..I just didn't want Scott to hear, you know how protective he can get" I say.

"So this is about Derek?" she asks knowingly.

"Yes. It is" I sigh.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Peter and I are walking through the woods. We used to do this when I was little so the old feeling is welcome but still a little odd to me. We slow to a stop when we hear voices. Peter puts his arm out, making me stop. We both focus our hearing.

"So this is about Derek?" I hear Kira ask. What about me?

"Yes. It is" Jade says, a sad sigh following. I look to Peter, asking what to do. Should we stay and listen or leave them to their privacy? Peter shrugs and hands the decision to me. No..we shouldn't listen. I'm about to pull Peter away and go home but then I hear Kira and Jade again.

"Are you happy?" Kira asks. I turn back towards the voices. Peter raises his eyebrow. Damn my curiosity.

"Honestly?" Jade asks. "No. I'm not" I feel myself deflate. Jade's not happy. How did I not know that? I look to Peter and he's got this look on his face that I can't figure out.

"Because of what happened with the Nogitsune or is it Derek as well?" Kira aks. Her voice is soft, supportive, never judging. I'm glad they've become friends, Jade needs someone as supportive and kind as Kira and Kira needs someone strong and who's willing to fight by her side like Jade. And it's no secret that kitsune are happier together, there lives just all round improve when they're with one another, just like with wolves. Question is, why is she unhappy then? My curiosity, once again, doesn't let my feet move away.

"Of course i'm upset about the Nogitsune and..Allison" Jade almost whispers her name. They may have barely known each other but it still hurt her to see her die and to see Scott so broken. And besides, noone deserves what Allison got, especially Allison. "But i'm pissed off about Derek as well" she says, voice turning slightly angry. I'm suprised and by the almost outburst of laughter by Peter, he's suprised too. I raise my fingers to my lips, telling Peter to shut the hell up.

"I thought you guys were happily together?" Kira says.

"That's the thing. We aren't together" Jade says. "Douche just thinks he can come over, kiss all up on me and go back to acting normal" she says. Oh.. "I thought he'd catch on that i'm not one of those girls. I want to be with him, of course I do. It sounds so cliche that I want to throw up but i've never met anyone like him before. The few other guys i've been with were just..they weren't good boyfriends. And Daniel..let's not go there. I don't want that again. I'm sick of feeling hurt. If he can't see that i'm not happy with how things are between us then maybe he's not the person I thought he was" shit. I've been really blind.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I haven't known Derek for too long but I do know that what happened to his family and his sister has changed him alot. He's very closed off and stand-offish and I wish he wasn't. Not only for your sake or the pack's but his own as well. He has trouble trusting people Scott's told me, especially when it comes to girlfriends and relationships because of Kate and Jennifer. But we all know that underneth all the bullshit, he's decent. It's up to you weither you want to wait around to find that person or not" Kira says. I always knew kitsune were wise but holy hell.. Once again, curiosity doesn't allow me to move. "But he makes you happy, yes?" Kira asks after a few long seconds of silence.

"Alot happy than i've been, yeah" Jade sighs. "But after all the hurt i've been through with my parents leaving me and-and my Nana dying" her voice breaks and I can tell she's going to cry. I move to go after her but Peter catches my arm, holding me in place. "And all that shit with Daniel..I can't go through it again" she says, crying now. Her cries become muffled and I know it's because Kira's hugging her. "If he's not serious about us then i'm just going to tell him to back off" she says into Kira's neck.

"If you think that's the best idea then I support you" Kira says.

"I-I do..i'll call over to the loft later on. Hopefully Creeper isn't there for that" you can hear the two girls chuckle sadly at their name for Peter. "So it's decided" Jade's voice is normal again so she must have pulled back from Kira. "I'm going to call things off with Derek" she sighs sadly.

"Okay" Kira says, you can hear her stand up. "Come on" she says. "Let's go buy icecream and watch shitty movies" she smiles. We can hear the two girls walking away. I glare at the ground. I feel anger coursing through me, saddness as well. I know I wasn't supposed to hear all that but I did and it hurts. I look over at Peter and he actually looks guilty as it was his idea to go on this stupid walk. I can feel a weird aching in my chest but I ignore it as I turn around and take off in a sprint back towards the loft. I hear Peter sigh and follow after me, purposely letting me take the lead as I try to push all of my emotions out as I run. I want to be with Jade but I like what we have now..none of my proper relationships have worked out and I don't want to mess up with Jade. I don't want to put a label on us, things get too compicated. But if she doesn't want that then I won't force anything onto her. I've dealt with betrayal and rejection, I can deal with it when she tells me to leave her alone. I'm sure I can. I'm sure..

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

"You're the best friend i've ever had" I sigh in content. We're in bed, surrounded by tubes of funky flavoured icecream, brought by Kira. We have chocolate and curly fries and the most hilarious comdies we could find.

"I try my best" Kira winks, making me giggle. I dig into some icecream, tossing Kira a spoon of her own. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in" I say between a mouthful of bubblegum icecream. Scott walks in but stops at the door when he sees us.

"Um.." he says. Kira gives him a smile. "Are you okay?" Scott asks me.

"Yeah, just fine Scotty" I smile.

"How was your talk?" he asks.

"You were trying to listen in" I remind him.

"I was worried. It's not like I could hear anything once you guys left anyway" he says.

"You tried listening in again?!" I accuss.

"I was worried" Scott defends.

"Don't be worried about me, i'm fine. I promise" I say with a sigh.

"Then what's with all the icecream?" he asks.

"We like icecream" Kira shrugs.

"So..Derek?" he asks carefully.

"I'm going to go see him in a couple hours and i'm calling us off" I say, not meeting his eyes.

"Wh-What? Like fully off?" Scott asks, obviously suprised.

"Yes" I sigh. "Fully off"

"Okay..come see me once you've talked to him alright? I'm always here to talk J" Scott says, backing towards the door.

"Thanks Scotty" I smile. He gives Kira a thankful nod before leaving.

"You okay?" Kira asks.

"Yeah..i'm fine" I say, giving her a strong smile.

..

..

**Drama! These two will have problems! Just like every other couple but it will bring them closer together :) Stay with me, it's going to be a bumpy Jerek ride for a little but this fic is Jerek! Keep that in mind! Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing 3 times! No Braedan, that's a definate! And most probably no baby either! I like the idea of an abandoned kid because she was abandoned too so she would feel a pull to him/her. Don't worry, they won't be interested in other people, they're just confused about their true feelings as they've both been romatically hurt and betrayed before. Derek doesn't want to push her either because he knows he'll just push her away if he does. Lots of mixed emotions betwene the two! Remember, things will get better! Hope you enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

My footsteps are heavy under my boots as I walk up to Derek's loft. I'm beyond nervous and i'm not really sure why. I'm calling us off. I need some time with my family and maybe one day when he matures a little more and wants a relationship, i'll still be in his sights. But right now, that's not happening. I lift my hand up to knock but the loft door opens before I can. I flinch a little when Derek's standing there, looking a little upset.

"Come in" he says. I nod and walk in, glancing arond the loft. "Peter's out" Derek tells me. Thank god. It'd be so awkward if he was here and was listening to everything i'm saying.

"Uh..I don't know how to say this" I start, feeling really shitty now. Derek watches me but sits down on the couch. I follow and sit opposite him on the one seater.

"Say what?" he asks.

"Okay. Um..Derek. I don't think we should do this anymore" I say, motioning between the two of us. His eyes narrow a little and he studies me, probably listening to my heartbeat as well.

"Can I ask why?" he asks me calmly.

"Of course. Ah..I don't think we're ready to commit to each other and I don't want anything casual" I say, trying to find my voice again. It was easy being angry and sad about it when I was talking to Kira but doing this, to his face..this sucks. If only he was there when I told Kira how I felt.

"That's understandable" he nods. "I can respect that"

"So..we're okay? Friends?" I ask hopefully. He smiles a little, it doesn't reach his eyes though, and he stands up.

"Yeah..friends" he says. I stand up and hug him. I feel tears prickling my eyes but I hide my face in his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around me. "I hope you find someone who can give you what you deserve" he whispers, kissing my head. I hug into him tighter. When we pull away, I quickly wipe my eyes. I don't want to cry in front of him. "Did you walk here?" he asks me. I nod.

"I needed to clear my head" I explain.

"Come on" he says, holding his hand out. I look down at it. Damn he makes it hard to break up with him. But no, we're not ready for this commitment. "Let me drive you home" he finishes.

"Okay" I say, my voice barely above a whisper as I take his hand. He grabs his keys and leads me down to his car. He lets my hand go as we get in. As we drive we keep our hands to ourselves, eyes on the road or out the window. He pulls up in the driveway and turns to me. "Thank you" I say, giving him a sad smile.

"It's okay" he says, returning it with one of his own. I open the door and step out. I go over to his window and lean againist it.

"I'm sorry things went the way they did. Maybe one day we can try again?" I say.

"I'd like that" he says, smiling a little. I don't even realise i'm leaning forward until our lips are touching. It's not a chaste kiss, it's passionate. It's our last kiss..at least for now. I pull back and lean my forehead against his, looking down at my feet.

"Sorry..that probably wasn't the best thing to do" I say, feeing stupid.

"No..it's okay" Derek says. I lean back and look at him.

"I'll see you around Derek" I say, standing up properly.

"Bye J" he says. I watch as he drives away, going home. I feel like shit. I know my reasons for breaking it off were justified but my heart is protesting. Hell, my fox is pissed at me. I need some time. I've barely settled into Beacon Hills, so much has happened. I'm still getting over what happened with Stiles and the Nogitsune and Allison's death. I just need some time to settle in, he needs time as well. It might turn out we weren't meant to be. Maybe we felt a connection becuase we were both struggling and we spent so much time together like at the station. I don't know. The only person i've ever loved was Daniel and we all know how that went. Shitty. Straight down the toilet. Maybe i'm not ready to dive into another relationship after coming out of a 2 year long one? Who knows? I just need some time. I'll figure it all out when i'm ready. I trudge up the stairs, going towards my room. Kira's gone home to go out to dinner with her family.

"Hey..you okay?" Scott asks, poking his head out from his room. I sigh and turn to him, my eyes red from holding back the tears. "Come here" he says, walking over. I run over and collide into his arms, hugging him tightly. I let the tears fall now. "Shhh" Scott hushes, brushing his hand down my hair. "I'm sorry" he whispers. We get to my room, still hugging. "You need some sleep" he says softly. I nod and let him go, sliding into bed. He sits down on my bed beside me. "I'll be here, you sleep" he says. I give him a weak smile and nod, letting myself drift to sleep.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I make it home but I don't get out of the car. I sigh and rest my head againist the steering wheel, my lips still tingling from that kiss. I know Jade was upset but I didn't want to push her. She needs time, I need time, it's as simple as that. It hurts though. My wolf misses her already. Even though she isn't usually with me, my wolf still felt a claim over her which he no longer feels. A knocking on my window makes my head snap up.

"That bad?" Peter asks. I open my door and get out, locking it afterwards.

"She called it off. Just like she said she would" I tell him, walking up the stairs.

"Are you..okay?" he asks cautiously. Feelings are something I rarely talk about and Peter knows this.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I say, walking into the loft.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want something casual. She wants a relationship" I shrug, sitting down on the couch she was just on earlier. Her scent is still sort of here but it's faint.

"Then why are you upset? You knew she was calling it off because she didn't want to be 'that girl' so why didn't you change it?" Peter asks me, generally concerned.

"I can't give her what she wants" I tell him.

"What, a relationship?" Peter asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"So you're not going to fight for her?" Peter asks me.

"I'm not ready, not after Jennifer. It's too soon. I don't know enough about her to be serious with her. She's still getting over Daniel" I say the name with venom, hating what he put her through.

"I think you're lying" Peter says, making me turn to him.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I bet your wolf doesn't agree with you and I bet her fox doesn't agree with her" he explains.

"We need time-"

"No, you need to get over it. Both of you do. Time doesn't heal everything Derek. You need to accept that she isn't like Kate or Jennifer. Jade needs to accept that you aren't like Daniel" Peter says. "You're both holding onto the past and it's only getting in the way and making things worse. The sooner you both let that go, the sooner you can be happy again" he says. I stay quiet. I've hardly ever seen this side of Peter. He's actually worried about us..trying to help. "Well, it's late and I need some sleep. Goodnight" he says, going up the stairs.

"Goodnight.." I say, still a little shocked by his display of affection and fatherly-ness towards me.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

I wake up feeling a little better. I still feel upset about it but I know it was the smartest thing to do so i'll be fine. I go downstairs and Melissa gives me a smile.

"Morning honey"

"Morning Aunty" I say, her happiness sort of seeping into me.

"And how is my water kitsune this morning?" she asks proudly.

"Little tired but i'm alright. And how is my healer this morning?" we both chuckle a little.

"This healer has to leave for work in a minute. What are you doing today?"

"Scott's at school so i'll probably just hang out here by myself" I say.

"Why don't you invite Derek over?" Aunt Mel asks. She found out about Derek and I. Obviosuly Scott didn't tell her what happened last night. When I don't say anything she looks up from the coffee she's making. "J?"

"Um..Derek and I we..not anymore" I tell her.

"Oh, honey, i'm sorry. I didn't know" she says.

"It happened last night. I jumped into bed when I got home" I tell her.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, i'm alright. It was hard but I think after Daniel I need to be alone for a little while. Be on my own until I know for sure that i'm ready for another relationship"

"I think that's very adult of you" she says, kissing my temple. "I'm proud of you" she smiles. She looks down at her watch. "I better go. Feel free to have somebody over if you like, i'll be home later tonight" she says.

"Bye Aunty" I smile.

"Bye sweetie" she says, rushing out the door to her car. I sigh heavily and go back up to my room. Maybe some more sleep will make me feel better. I get back into bed with a bar of chocolate. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep again.

..

..

**Oh I can feel the hate from some of you readers! Stay with me and all will be alright between Jerek! Have faith! Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to TheQueenofSpades, OnlyTeenWolf and Chella8181 for reviewing! Thanks so much for the nice words :) Hope you had a good friday the 13th as well! I actually love Peter so he's not going to be the bad guy in this fic, he's going to be an Uncle to Derek again and a supportive figure to Jade and maybe even Scott. As for the quick breakup Chella8181, i'm sorry you feel that way. I tried to bring in aspects at chapter 8 but that is too fast for some people. I appreciate that you took the time to review though, any feedback is useful :) Derek's going to be little OOC in the chapter but it shows how much he cares for Jade.**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_1 week later_

I growl over Derek, my claws at his neck. When he smiles in pride, I jump off him. I put my hand out and he takes it, pulling him to his feet again.

"You're doing really good" Derek praises.

"Thanks" I smile. We've still been training together even after the not so break-up break-up. Things have sort of gone back to normal, it's still a little awkward sometimes. I try to avoid being too close to him, getting too much into his personal bubble for his sake and mine.

"Again?" he asks.

"Again" I agree, getting into a fighting stance. I run at him, flipping over him as he tries to attack. I land and spin around, only to have my legs kicked out by Derek. I fall back but he catches me just before I hit the ground.

"Still needs a little work" he says, helping me to my feet. I nod in agreement. And there it is again, he's so close. And I want to kiss him. My fox is revving for it. I won't do that to myself or him though. We agreed to give each other space and kissing him after a week is the opposite of that. He helps me to stand up again but his hands don't leave my waist yet. I can feel his hot breath on my neck and it's literally driving me crazy. We lock eyes and that's it. My last thought being againist kissing him goes out the window. We're both leaning forward.

"S-Stop" I say, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry" he says, looking guilty.

"I can't..it's too soon. I'm sorry" I say, turning on my heel and making for the door. I slow when I see Scott's standing in the doorway. I push past him anyway and take off into a run through the woods.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I walk into the abandoned warehouse we're using for training. I wanted to check on Jade, I know she was upset about breaking things off with Derek so I just wanted to make sure things were okay, that it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable for her. I walk in just in time to see Jade in Derek's arms, both of them leaning in. I'm about to interrupt but Jade pulls away.

"S-Stop" she says.

"I'm sorry" Derek says, feeling guilty for pushing the boundaries.

"I can't..it's too soon. I'm sorry" Jade says, turning towards me. She doesn't stop her escape out the door when she sees me though. I hear her take off. I turn back to Derek. He looks at me for a second before looking down at his feet. I walk up to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I don't know" he answers a little sadly. His answer suprises me, I expected him to get angry, try to fight me for getting into his business. Something's different about him when it comes to Jade.

"She needs some space" I remind him.

"I know" he says, voice quiet like he's being told off..well, he kind of is.

"I don't think you should continue training with her" I say. He looks up from his shoes to look me in the eye.

"What?"

"I'll continue her training at home, with me and Kira" I tell the blue-eyed beta.

"Oh..okay" he says.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally ask. He's definately upset with what just happened and that's understandable but he never lets his true emotions show..it sort of worries me.

"I didn't want to mess up but I just did" he sighs. "I want to give her her space but..I don't want to lose her Scott" Derek tells me. I'm a little shocked by his confession.

"I'm sure you won't. She wouldn't have gotten as upset about breaking up with you as she did if she didn't care about you" I say awkwardly.

"Thank you..it's nice to talk to someone..you know, that isn't Peter" he says, giving me a sad smile.

"It's fine. I'm your alpha but i'm also your friend. Don't feel like you can't talk to me" I say honestly. He nods. "I better get home, make sure she's okay"

"Tell her i'm sorry" he says.

"I will. Take care of yourself Derek" I say, walking out the door.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

When I get home, I get into the shower. I just sit under the hot water, letting my troubles flow down the drain.

"J?" I hear Scott call out, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine Scotty, just needed to clear my head" I call back.

"Okay. I'm be downstairs with lunch when you're out" he says, walking away. I sigh and lean my head againist the shower wall. I still really like Derek. But I know I still need time. And he probably does too. But if we need time then why were we about to kiss? Argh.

..

I walk into the kitchen and smile. Scott's finishing up plating a chicken salad.

"You're the best" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I know" he winks, handing me a plate. He picks up the other one. "Come on, let's eat outside" he says. I follow him out onto the deck and we sit over the edge, swinging our legs as we eat. "Derek wanted me to tell you he's sorry" Scott says after a long silence. I nod. "He doesn't want to mess up, he cares about you Jade"

"Can we not talk about him right now? Please" I say.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew he's different when it comes to you" I nod again.

..

_1 week later_

I haven't seen or heard from Derek in awhile. Scott's told me my training will continue at home and with himself and Kira, not Derek. I agree, no point in arguing. Kira's managed to convnce me to come out to the mall. I see Kira standing by the froyo machines. She turns and sees me walking towards her. We smile at each other.

"So, you dragged me out here. What are we doing?" I ask her.

"What normal teenaged girls do. We're going shopping" Kira grins.

"Did Lydia put you up to this?" I ask her.

"I might have" Lydia smirks, coming out of nowhere. I roll my eyes, of course. "Come on, you've been moping around at home, let us treat you to some new clothes" Lydia says.

"Fine" I say. Both girls smile at me.

..

I'm dragged into multiple stores, they both buy me clothes, shoes, make-up and perfume. We make it back to my car, putting all the bags in.

"Thank you both so much" I say, dragging them both into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're welcome" Kira smiles.

"Now, I expect to see you happier and looking good in your new clothes" Lydia says with a grin.

"I'll try my best" I smile at the two.

"There's actually something else" Lydia says.

"Oh god..what is it?" I ask playfully. She nudges me.

"I'm having a pool party tonight and I fully expect you to be there" Lydia tells me.

"I guess that's the least I could do" I wink.

"Tonight, my house, 8:30" she says.

"I'll be there. Thanks Lydz" I say.

"I better go and get the house ready. Bye guys" Lydia says, waving.

"Bye!" Kira and I call out as she drives off. "I'm riding with you" Kira says. I nod and we get into the car.

"Want to get ready for Lydia's together?" I ask her.

"Sure" she smiles.

..

I'm wearing a red bandeau fringe bikini. I've thrown a pair of black frayed denim shorts as well. All this was brought today so it's only fair I wear it. I come out of the bathroom and Kira's wearing a white spaghetti strap bikini.

"Looking good" I tease. She blushes but grins. "Scotty! We're ready! Lets go!" I call out, throwing on a loose singlet. Kira throws on a summery dress before following me out. We find Scott and he's got Stiles with him. "Who's driving?" I ask the two boys in board shorts.

"I'll drive" Stiles smiles. I nod and we all start walking down to the jeep. "Hey" Stiles says, catching my arm as Scott and Kira walk outside, hand in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks. "Scott told me about Derek"

"Oh..yeah, i'm fine" I smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks, eyes narrowing a little. "I might not be a werewolf or a kitsune but i'm still practically your brother" he smiles a little.

"I know Sti, and I am fine. We still talk and get along so i'm fine with that for now" I say.

"Okay" he nods. "Let's go then" I let him take my hand and lead me to the jeep. Scott and Kira are sitting in the back so I get shotgun.

..

..

**Hope you enjoyed! We'll be getting some Jerek fluff in the next couple chapters! Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to OnlyTeenWolf and TheQueenofSpades for reviewing! Scott is being a douche but he's just protective :) Yes! Jerek all the away! Derek's going to let his feelings be known this chapter! Just want to thank anyone who reads this, got alot more reviews, favourites and follows than I thought i'd get! Thank you!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

It's weird to be here. At a normal high school party. I'm waiting for some supernatural creature to jump out at us but it never does. Hmmm. Maybe I should just try to enjoy myself? I can tell Kira feels abit out of place as well. That's how the two of us end up by the drinks table..drinking.

"Feeling abit weird here as well?" she asks me as I get another drink.

"Yeah" I say. "This seems too normal"

"I get what you mean" she nods. "But we should try to enjoy ourselves..you know, while the supernatural calmness lasts" she says.

"You're right" I agree. We change so we're just in our bikinis before diving into Lydia's huge pool. "Not that bad" I decide, swimming around a little. Well, that's until someone grabs me by the waist. I spin around to find some kid i've never seen before. "Dude" I warn. Noone gets to grab me like that.

"Come on, it's a party" he grins, pulling me closer.

"Dude. Let me go" I warn him.

"Greenburg! Get the hell off of my cousin!" Scott practically growls. Greenburg?

"C-cousin?" he asks.

"Yes, now get off me" I say, splashing him in the face. One look at Scott tells him it's the smartest decision.

"You okay?" Scott asks. I move over to the side of the pool and he puts his hand out. I take it and he easily pulls me out. "You seem alot angrier than usual" he points out.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I sigh. "I just don't like random teenaged guys grabbing me" I say, reaching for my towel.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Scott asks.

"Nah, Lydia would be pissed. I'll be alright Scotty. Thanks for tearing him a new one" I smirk.

"Anytime" he smiles.

"Go on, have fun. Kira's in the pool" I say.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Find somewhere quiet to sit down. Don't worry, i'll be fine. If I need a guard dog, i'll whistle" I tease.

"Whatever" he rolls his eyes with a smile. He strips off his shirt and gets in next to Kira, the two diving into converstaion straight away. I smile at the couple and walk off, down the hill. I find a nice patch of grass, out of view of the party. I sigh and drop my towel down, sitting on it. I'm cold but I don't mind too much.

"I didn't know Scott had a cousin" comes that annoying voice. Fucking Greenburg.

"What do you want?" I ask as he walks over to me.

"To talk" he shrugs. "You freaked earlier-"

"You grabbed me" I cut in. "I don't know you and I don't want to know you like that"

"Have you got a boyfriend or something?" he asks.

"That's none of your business" I say.

"I don't understand the problem" he says. Just as i'm about to tell him to back off, another voice, a much deeper and angrier voice does it for me.

"Back off" Derek warns, stepping into view. The Greenburg kid jumps in suprise and fear.

"This has n-nothing to do with y-you" Greenburg stutters, his macho out flying straight out the window. Derek steps forward and Greenburg steps back. "Okay, okay" he breathes out. "I'm leaving" he says, holding his hands out in surrender. I watch as Greenburg turns on his heel and all but runs away. Derek turns back to me, his threatening face and stance softening.

"Thanks" I say. He nods and sits down beside me. He looks over at me but I don't meet his eyes.

"You're cold" he says.

"It's not that bad" I say. I feel something come over my shoulders and I turn to see Derek drapping his leather jacket over me. I hug into it and give him a smile. "Such a gentleman" I tease. A smile pulls at his lips.

"I am trying" he says.

"I know you are. I am too" I say.

"I'm sorry for what happened last week"

"Scott told me. It's okay..it's not like I wasn't part of it" I say. Derek nods. We're silent for awhile. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a week" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Scott decided it was best we didn't train together anymore" he tells me.

"I know"

"I'm doing okay" he answers my other question. "What about you?" he asks.

"I'm alright. I've practically been living in bed. Kira managed to drag me out to the mall" I say, rolling me eyes.

"You? At a mall?" Derek asks in mock surpise.

"I am a girl" I say, smacking his arm playfully with my own.

"Sometimes I wonder" he grins.

"Dick" I say, grinning back at him.

"J? Where are you?" I hear Stiles call out.

"Down here" I call back. I hear his footsteps come over to us. "Everything okay?" I ask him as he stops in front of us.

"I should be asking you that" he says, eyes on Derek.

"Stiles" I say, getting his attention away from Derek.

"Everything's fine. I couldn't find you and I wanted to make sure you were okay" he says.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away from all the drunk teenagers" I tell him.

"Okay..if you want to leave, just let me know"

"I will, thanks Sti"

"You're welcome J" he says, walking away and leaving us alone again.

"They don't trust me..do they?" Derek asks me.

"No, they do. I think it's more me they don't trust"

"Why would you say that?" he asks.

"We're like family and we love each other but you've been here for them through all this werewolf crap, I just came back, popped back in after being away for 2 years" I tell him.

"Maybe it's a mix of both of us" Derek suggests.

"You might actually be right" I sigh. I know they trust me but with Derek around me..not so much.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asks me.

"I don't want to drag the others back with me. I can wait it out" I say.

"I've got the camaro. I'll drive you" he offers. I look over at him and smile.

"Okay" I agree. He helps me to my feet and I grab my towel. I put his jacket on properly, the warmth and scent within it welcoming, calming. I send Stiles a quick text, telling him i've gone home. I text Kira and ask her to bring my clothes home as well. I get into the camaro with Derek and he drives me home.

..

"Thanks" I say, turning to give him a smile.

"No problem" he says softly. I look back at the empty house. Aunt Melissa's pulling a double shift at the hospital so she won't be home until midday tomorrow.

"You wanna come in?" I ask him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm not tired anyway. I'm hungry, i'll make us something to eat" I offer. I miss him. I didn't think I did until I saw him. It's hard to explain but it's like that saying 'You don't appreciate what you have until it's gone'..something like that.

"Okay" Derek says, getting out as I do. He follows me inside and I shut the door behind us. We make our way to the kitchen and I pull out the things to make toasties. Derek leans agianist the counters.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

All I can think about as Jade cooks is the things Peter said. That the longer we hold onto the past, the longer we won't be together and happy. I know Jade's not like Kate or Jennifer. She's nothing like them. She's the complete opposite. She would never use someone for personal gain. I miss her. God I miss her so much. I wonder if she feels the same. I'm different when it comes to Jade. I am and I don't care that I am. I like that I am. I like that I can finally trust someone again like I can trust her. I'm glad she came home and crashed the party at my loft.

"Derek?" Jade's voice brings me back from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asks, setting the food in front of me.

"Thanks" I say.

"Derek" she says again. "What's up?" I sigh.

"It's nothing..don't worry about it" I give her a small smile. She's still not ready and i'm not about to mess up again by trying to win her back so soon. I'm not going to take the chance of ruining things like I almost did last week. I really don't want to lose her. Just the thought of losing her to someone else, even though we aren't together, has my mood souring.

"Derek" she sighs. I shake my head. "Derek"

"J, i'm fine" I tell her.

"I can smell your emotions Derek. Why are you getting upset?" she asks me. Damn. I thought I had more control over that.

"Please..just drop it" I tell her. That determined look comes to her face, the one she gets when she's training, the one that tells me she's not going to give up. "No" I shake my head.

"Yes. Tell me" she pushes.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Derek, yes!"

"I have to go" I say, getting up. Much to my suprise, Jade grabs my arms and holds me in place.

"Derek" she growls. I sigh.

"Fine then. You want to know?" I snap at her.

"Yes, I do!" she snaps right back.

"I don't need time J" I say. "I need you" Jade looks a little shocked by my words. "If you're not ready, that's fine, I can wait. But you need to know that I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend or partner or whatever you want to call it. I know you are nothing like Kate or Jennifer. I want to make things work between us and i'm willing to wait for you" I let it all out. Peter was right. She needs to know how I feel. I need to fight for her because I do want to be with her. Jade's eyes are wide as her hands slip from their grip on my arms and fall to her sides. Before Jade can respond, we hear Scott.

"I think you should leave" he says from behind me.

"Scott-" I try.

"Derek, please. Just go" the alpha pleads softly. It's not demanding in anyway but I find myself obeying him.

"Okay" I say, standing up. I make my way to the door. "I meant what I said" I say to Jade before leaving. I didn't get a chance to see or feel her reaction but i'm glad she knows how I feel now. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, at last she knows I care about her.

..

..

**You reviewers were right, he did need to fight for her! Hope you enjoyed! How in the hell is Jade going to respond to all that?! Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amazing response to last chapter! You guys are amazing! Shout out to OnlyTeenWolf, Guest, Liz510 and TheQueenofSpades for reviewing! I'm so happy you guys are still liking this :) I'm not too sure what you meant TheQueenofSpades but if you had some advice for me to make this better then message me or something! I'd love to hear what it's really like to be in this position, not saying it's good but I mean for writing purposes :) And Liz510, might have to bring that in ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

My eyes are still wide. I knew he was upset, but I did not think that was why. I did not expect all of that to come out of his mouth.

"Jade?" Scott asks.

"Y-Yeah" I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..I just..I didn't realise that he felt that way" I say.

"I told you, he's different when it comes to you" Scott says.

"But not that different. Scott..Derek just told me he wants to be my boyfriend" I say, still a little suprised by the title he offered me.

"Yes..I was here" he says. I look over at him.

"You made him leave" I say. He nods.

"He can't just dump all of that on you J, it's not fair"

"He didn't dump anything on me..he told me how he feels"

"But you're still trying to work through your own feelings, you-you-"

"Scott, stop" I say. "I need to go talk to Derek"

"No, Jade, no" Scott says, standing in front of the door.

"What the hell?" I sigh. "He just poured his heart out to me and I didn't say anything. I need to talk to him"

"You need time to think" Scott corrects.

"No, I don't need anymore time" I recorrect him. "For the past 2 weeks all i've asked for is time. And you know what? I've been miserable. I miss him Scott. I don't need time, not anymore. I miss Derek and I want to go see him so move" I say.

"Jade, please sleep on it" Scott pleads.

"Scott, please move" I plead back.

"Don't make me do this" he says.

"Scott. You need to get out the way" I say, reaching for the door handle. Scott catches my hand. I'm about to cuss him out but when I look up, his eyes are blazing red.

"No. You're not going, not tonight. Get to bed" he orders in his alpha voice. God dammit Scott, you're dead! I feel my fox submitting. I go a little limp and nod my head.

"Okay Scott" I nod.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, ashamed he just used that power on me.

"No..it's okay. I'll see you in the morning" I say.

"Goodnight J"

"Night Scott" I say, going up to my room. Stupid alpha. I go into my room and plop down onto my bed. There's no way i'll be able to sleep with all this crap on my mind. I groan and squeeze my eyes shut. I try to force myself to sleep but nothing. Just me and my thoughts.

_I don't need time J. I need you._

Derek's voice echos in my head. I've never been needed before. Sure, Daniel loved me at some point..hopefully, and my family love having me around, and Scott needs my help but noone's ever needed _me_. To know that Derek needs me..I need him. You know what? Screw Scott. I can do whatever I want. I need to go see Derek and that's exactly what i'm going to do. I heave myself up and go for the window. I quietly open it, crawling out onto the roof. I look down at the ground, seriously doubting this decision. I've never disobeyed my alpha. I never disobeyed Nana and neither with Scott. But I need to do this. I take a deep breath and jump, falling gracefully and quietly to my feet. I stay still for a minute, making sure Scott didn't hear me. After a few minutes of silence, i'm sure he didn't so I make my way towards the woods. I treck through the leaves, letting my nose guide me to Derek's loft. I find the opening, out onto the streets, the loft complex up ahead. My nose twitches at the familiar smells, the coffee shop, the library, these smells are what help me find the loft. It's between both of them. I take the stairs quietly, not wanting to just burst in and start going off. I'm not exactly sure what's going to come out of my mouth but I know that what I want is him so whatever comes out will be okay..hopefully. I don't bother knocking though, he'll be able to hear and smell me. I walk in and the loft is dead quiet, dark as well.

"Derek?" I call out, maybe he's sleeping? "Derek" I call out louder, closing his door behind me.

"J..Ja..Jade" I hear Peter whimpering.

"Peter?!" I yell in concern, running towards the voice. I scream when I walk into the kitchen. He's pinned to the floor with kitchen knives. "Peter!" I drop to his side, putting my hands to his bleeding wounds. "Oh god.."

"No..they'll heal. I'm-i'm fine. It's-it's D..Derek" he wheezes.

"What? What happened to Derek?" I ask. I cringe when Peter pulls a knife from his arm.

"Help me" he says. I nod and have to close my eyes everytime we rip on out, a sloshing sound and blood coming out with it.

"Peter..there's so much blood" I breathe out.

"No, no. I'm fine" he says. "I promise" he says, grabbing my chin. I see Peter as if he were my own Uncle, a fatherly figure. I don't want him to die. "They're already healing" he says. I nod, blinking back tears.

"Where's Derek?" I ask.

"They..they took him" Peters tell me.

"Who took him?" I ask Peter, helping him off the ground. He groans in pain as he sits down in a dining room chair.

"I'm not sure. They wanted me dead though, something about being a useless ex alpha?" Peter says. "I'm not sure"

"What do we do? I mean, we have to go after him, right?"

"Of course. But we're going to need help" Peter says, looking at me knowingly.

..

"I ordered you to stay home" Scott says, storming into the loft, the rest of the pack behind him.

"Derek's been taken. They tried to kill Peter" I say, fear in my voice.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Look at him Scott!" I yell, pointing over at a still healing Peter. Everyone's suprised by my angry voice. "Look what they did to him! We have no idea what they're doing to Derek" I say, feeling tears prick my eyes again. An image of Derek bloody and broken, lifeless on the ground flashes in my mind. Stupid brain. I have to swallow a sob.

"Okay" Scott says, turning back to the pack. "We have to go after him" he says without hesitation. "Do you have a scent? Anything?" Scott asks Peter.

"I think so" Peter nods.

"We need to move, now" Scott says, Peter getting up.

..

"This is where it stops" Peter says in confusion, the pack all standing in a dark alleyway.

"I don't understand" Lydia says.

"Where's Derek then?" Stiles asks.

"Hale?" an unknown voice asks. We all spin around to where it came from but there's nobody there.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"I said, are you looking for Derek Hale?" the voice asks again. I draw my katana, not even my fox eyes can determine where this person is. I turn around and something is blown in my face. I stumble a little, feeling really dizzy. I see Stiles and Lydia fall to the ground first, black figures standing behind them. Kira falls next. My vision blurs so I can't see. "Because we can take you to him" someone whispers in my ear before I feel something collide with my skull and I fall to the ground, blacking out.

..

..

**Needed to bring the action back in! What the hell's going on now? Favourite, follow and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I didn't give you a shout out last chapter princessofdarknessmylove! Double shout out to you in this one! Thank you! Also shout out to TheQueenofSpades and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! Oh right TheQueenofSpades, I get what you mean :) Yay! A twist! A bad guy! Someone from her past to back! I think Derek and Scott will be getting kicks up the ass for their behaviour ;) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I groan as I wake up, my head throbbing. Where the hell am I? I pull myself off the ground, my body weak enough for me to be worried. I try to shift to speed up the healing but I can't. I pull myself to my feet. I'm in a small concrete room, there's a mirror. I walk up to it and take in my busted up apperance. I've got a black eye. My skin is scraped from falling down. I haven't healed at all. Why the hell can't I shift?

"No point in trying" a familiar voice says. The door opens, he steps in and it closes again. "Hey babe" Daniel smirks at me. I feel anger flare up inside of me but it doesn't matter because I can't shift and i'm weak.

"You" I spit.

"Me" he says, smirk getting bigger. "You know it was hard to pretend to be in love with you. Having to support the both of us, buy you that car..which is currently in flames on the side of the road. To pretend I didn't know the truth about you for 2 years. But it's okay now, I have you and almost every other supernatural creature I could want"

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I ask him, trying to stay as far away from him as I can.

"You were looking for Derek" he shrugs. "You know, your new boytoy" he mocks.

"Shut your mouth" I warn lowly.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asks, stepping closer until he's cornered me. "Huh?" he pushes. Something metal wraps around my wrist. I hear the handcuffs lock onto the bar beside me. I tug at them, Daniel laughing at my futile attempts. "You used to like being handcuffed" he says, grinning at me. I attempt a warning growl but it comes out as an angry huff.

"Where's Derek?" I ask him angerily.

"Derek? Oh, he's right here" Daniel says, pointing a remote at the door to open it. Derek's chained up, shirtless, electricity corsing through him, stopping him from shifting as well. My stomach drops.

"Derek!" I yell, trying to get over to him, ripping at the handcuffs.

"We stopped your shift with wolfsbane, his..his is a little different" Daniel smiles, turning up the electricity, Derek's body jerking with every volt.

"Stop!" I bark at Daniel. "Let him go!"

"Why? You didn't get over me that fast did you?" Daniel asks in mock hurt. "Everything between us, it was real..at least for you" he mocks. I turn away in shame..I should have known. He played me the enitre time we were together, now he's here to hurt my pack. He brings his hands to my hips and I kick out at him.

"Don't fucking touch me" I warn.

"Come on baby..I have to admit, I did miss the sex" Daniel says, pulling me to him. I can feel the bile rising in my throat. Fucking pig.

"Don't touch her!" Derek yells weakly from the other side of room. Daniel's hands roam down my waist to my butt. I lean back and headbutt him as hard as I can, stars invading my vision.

"I said don't touch me!" I yell. My head snaps to the side when Daniel's fist meets my cheek. I spit blood out onto the ground. And I still can't shift. Or heal.

"You were always rough but never that rough" he says, wiping the blood from under his nose.

"I'm going to kill you!" Derek barks at Daniel.

"Quiet Hale, we're busy" Daniel says, coming back over to me. He pushes a button and the door closes again, Derek disappearing behind it.

"Derek!" I yell, trying to get Daniel's hands off me. He laughs as I can't do much, i'm backed into a corner and my hands are handcuffed. "Stop! Don't touch me!" I scream at him. He lifts me up and sits me on the edge on the bar, my hands bound behind me.

"Remember what this was like?" he whispers in my ear. His tounge traces my ear, hands feeling up between my thighs. He pulls back with a smirk and I spit in his face.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking pig!" I yell. Daniel wipes his face off.

"Do you kiss Derek with that mouth?" Daniel asks.

"Shut up!" I warn him.

"We were together for 2 years, I think I have the right to know" he smirks, leaning againist the opposite wall, finally getting away from me. My fox is there, beneath my skin. "Do you sleep with him? Of course you do" he scoffs. "I wonder who's better" he says, putting a finger to his chin like he's thinking. "I bet it's me. Tell me otherwise?" he pushes.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I bark.

"Actually, it doesn't matter" he shrugs. "He's probably using you just like I did" this time my fox does come out, enough for me to growl at him, my fangs coming out. "You're strong but you're not our true alpha" he concludes, simply getting up and leaving. I feel exhusted from pushing my fox and self that hard. When the door shuts again, I crumble to the ground, my arms bound above me. I let angry and hurt tears stream down my cheeks. As much as it hurt to see him cheating, it hurts more to know the whole thing was a lie. I don't bother to hide my sobs, try to be quiet. I howl out in saddness, feeling my energy drain even more as I do.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I try to get at Daniel as he walks out of where they're holding Jade. I hear Jade cry. I can feel her emotions despite my unshiftable form. She howls out and I feel my wolf whine and bow it's head. She's so upset and so angry. I hear Daniel laughing with the two other men that helped kidnap me. I feel my own anger boiling under my skin. He better not have done anything to her. I saw his hands all over her. I don't want to think about it but he is a psychopath..he could have done anything to her behind that door.

"Jade?" I try. "Jade?" I try again.

"D-Derek?" she asks through tears, hearing me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he.."

"N-no..he didn't do that" she assures me and I sigh in relief. "He used me. For the 2 years we were together" she starts to cry again and I just wish I could run to her and hold her. "He's known about me the whole time. He's going to hurt the pack" she sobs.

"No, we'll get out, okay? We'll be f-" i'm cut off when electricity pumps through me. I grunt in pain.

"Derek!" I don't have to use my focused hearing to hear me. She's screaming and everyone can hear her. One of Daniel's henchmen, the one half killing me, is laughing.

"Trying to talk to the fox, are we?" the guy taunts, turning the machine up higher. I can only hold out for a few seconds before i'm slumping and blacking out.

"DEREK!" is the last thing I hear.

..

..

**What the hell? Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jade's going to have some flashbacks. Warning for smut!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_"I miss them Danny" I pout to my boyfriend of 6 months. I haven't seen them since I moved in with Daniel. Something always seems to come up. Something's always stopping us from going and visiting Aunty Melissa and cousin Scott. I miss little Stilinski as well. I miss John too._

_"You know what I miss?" Daniel asks, bringing his hands up to my hips._

_"What's that?" I ask, leaning into his touch._

_"I miss these" he says, leaning in to kiss me. "And I miss this" he grins, hands sliding down under my butt. "And I miss these" he says, dropping a kiss to the top of each of my boobs._

_"Feeling a little frisky, are we?" I tease, grinding my hips againist his groin a little._

_"You could say that" he smirks. I hear a jiggle. Daniel holds up a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. "Look what I brought today"_

_"Handcuffs?" I ask, a little suprised._

_"Yeah" he says. He lifts my hand up and locks one around my wrist. "I was thinking we could..spend some time in the bedroom"_

_"With these?" I ask, holding up the handcuff on my wrist._

_"Definately" he winks. I let him pick me up and carry me into the room. It doesn't take long for me to have completely forgotten about visiting my family. I'm too busy jumping around on top of Daniel, my hands cuffed behind my back. Daniel's holding them, helping pull me down harder everytime I come up. Then i'm on my knees, back to Daniel. He's holding my cuffs, once again using his grip on them to slam me back againist his hips. I moan out loudly and he only thrusts into me harder, making me cry out in pleasure. This is how sex with him always is, rough. Even my first time with him, which was I first time with anyone, was rough. I was completely drunk, not knowing what I was getting myself into when I followed him into the empty guest room at that party. But after that night..we got closer. We ended up dating. And now, after 6 months, we're still together, still happy. And the sex is still amazing._

I wake up and find myself crying. All those memories come flooding back. All the sex..he used me every single damn time. If i'm being honest..I feel gross. I feel used. I try to wipe my eyes but my hands are cuffed. I feel anger corse through me when as I stare down at my binds. Fucking handcuffs.

_You used to like being handcuffed_

I hear Daniel's words from earlier echo in my head. I grit my teeth and try to hold back more tears. I feel emotional unbalanced. I just want to curl up in bed and cry. I hate how sorry for myself I feel. But I also understand it. I wasted 2 years of my life with him, I gave him my virginity. I let him, night after night, violate me in the most dirtiest ways. This isn't the time for me to feel sorry for myself though. I need to get out of here. I need to get the pack out of here. I sniff back my tears and pull at my handcuffs, trying to find any weak points. I study the cuffs but I still don't have control over the shift, I can't manage to break a singular cuff. I scramble back into the corner when the door opens.

"Stay away from me" I warn Daniel. He hands his hands up in surrender but walks over anyway.

"I was just coming to see how my baby slept last night" he says.

"Don't call me that" I ground out. He crotches down in front of me.

"I think you're still upset over the break up" he says, looking at me. I avoid his eyes.

"Break up? You cheated on me. For a whole year!" I yell in his face.

"So you are still upset about it?" he asks. I glare at him.

"I hate you" I say evenly, my voice staying strong. Daniel just stays there, eyes darting between both of mine, staring. "I wish you were dead"

"You haven't changed too much"

"As soon as i'm free, i'm going to tear you limb from limb" I warn him. He stands up with a chuckle.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asks me. I stay silent. "We have a water kitsune, a thunder kitsune, a banshee, a Nogitsune survivor, beta werewolves and somewhere in between there, a true alpha. Do you know how much the hunters would pay to see you all dead?" I was right, he's going to hurt the pack.

"You're working for hunters?" I ask him angerily. He shakes his head.

"No. We work alone. But when an opportunity as sweet as this arises..we have to take it" he shrugs. "The only reason you aren't all dead is because we don't know know which one of you is the true alpha. We know it isn't you. It's either Derek, Scott, Stiles or Peter..the last two I doubt but we shouldn't underestimate them, especially Peter" I ground my teeth together.

"If you touch my pack, I will kill you. I promise you, you'll be dead, all of you" I warn him.

"So who is it? Which or the 4? We know you're the water kitsune, we know Kira's the thunder kitsune and Lydia's the banshee" I stay quiet. "What will it take to get the answer from you?" he asks.

"Fuck you" I spit at him.

"Wrong answer" he says, shaking his head. I black out the second his boot meets the side of my head.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

The second i'm awake, I jump up, on instant alert. I'm in a a cell, a cage. I attempt to shift and break the bars but I can't. The scent of wolfsbane stings my nose and I know that's why I can't shift. Where the hell is everyone? Where the hell am I? Where's Jade?

"Hey!" I yell, banging on the cage. An unknown man walks out from the shadows. I try to growl at him but nothing comes out. I can't shift, can't even bare my fangs. "Where's Jade?" I ask they man angerily.

"She's with Daniel" he asks. Daniel? Daniel.. "Yeah, that Daniel" he smirks. I feel anger bubble inside me.

"What is he doing with her?" I snap.

"Don't worry. Nothing they haven't done before" his smirk gets even bigger. I bang againist the bars as he walks away.

"Let me out of here!" I demand. "Jade!" I yell out. "Derek! Stiles!" I yell, getting no response from anyone.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Someone smacking me across the face makes my eyes snap open.

"Good. You're up" Daniel says. I glare at him and he motions for someone to come in. "Bring her in" I watch with wide, worried eyes as Jade is dragged in by the back of her neck and hair. She has a black eye, the side of her head is bleeding, her lips is cut. The guy holding her shoves her to the floor.

"Jade?!" I yell, trying to pull out of the chains. She stirs and looks up at me. She looks dizzy and in bad shape. "What the hell did you do to her?!" I yell at Daniel and the guy who just brought her in.

"Now" Daniel says, coming up behind Jade and pulling her to her knees, hand gripping the back of her neck, holding her upright. "As cute as this is" he says sarcastically. "I need to know who the true alpha is" he says. Jade gives me the best hard look she can muster. She shakes her head. "What's that?" Daniel asks her.

"We're not telling you shit" she says weakly but with venom all the same.

"What about you Derek? Who's the true alpha?" Daniel asks me. Jade holds my gaze, telling me to keep my mouth shut. So I do. I don't say anything. "Why must you two be so difficult?" he sighs. "Nathan" he says to the other guy. This Nathan guy comes over to where the volt box is hooked up to me.

"Let's try this again" Nathan says. He turns it on, it's low but I stil have to grit my teeth at the pain. "Who's the true alpha?" I shake my head. He turns it up some more. I jolt a few times, trying to distract myself from the pain.

"S-stop!" Jade objects.

"Who's the true alpha?" Nathan asks again.

"F-Fuck you" I say. My body tenses up when the dial is turned up again.

"Stop it!" Jade yells, trying to get out of Daniel's grip.

"Stop moving" Daniel warns her, pulling her head but with his fist full of her hair. She yelps in pain.

"Let her go!" I yell at him. Daniel looks betwee the two of us. He signals to Nathan and the pain stops. The electricity stops.

"Let's try something a little different" Daniel says. He pulls a small blade from his pocket. "Who's the true alpha?" he asks me. I keep quiet, i'm not scared of a knife- Jade cries out when the blade is plunged into her thigh. She starts to heave, the pain too much.

"No! Stop! Stop!" I yell at him. He rips it out and she starts to cry.

"Who's the true alpha?" he asks me again. I open my mouth to answer, so he'll stop hurting her but she cuts me off.

"We're not t-telling you any-anything" she says angerily, hot tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"Is this true Derek?" Daniel asks me.

"Don't you dare" Jade warns me. I'm torn between listening to Jade and stopping them from hurting her.

"Jade-" I try.

"I'll never f-forgive you if you do" she says seriously, eyes begging me to keep quiet. A suprised whimper leaves me lips when the knife is slashed across her face, cutting open her cheek.

"Jade, please" I plead.

"Shut up Derek!" she snaps at me, grinding her teeth in pain.

"Jade!" I yell back at her. The knife is then stabbed into her side. I hear and _feel_ the wind get knocked out of her. "Jade!" I yell, ripping at my chains, trying desperately to get to her as her breathing quickens. She shakes her head.

"D-Don't..p-promise me-me" she says to me. I open my mouth to object but she cuts me off again. "I'm-i'm fine" she says, face already paling. "It didn't hit any-anything important" she tells me.

"Is that what I need to do?" Daniel asks. I hear the slosh of blood spilling over as the knife is pulled from her side. "Is this what you want Derek?" Daniel taunts, touching the tip of the knife forcefully to Jade's throat, drawing blood.

"I'll tell you! Just stop!" I yell. Daniel pulls the knife away a little.

"D-Don't!" Jade shouts.

"I have too" I tell her.

"Who is it?" Daniel asks me.

"It's me" I say.

"Derek-" Jade tries.

"No! It's me. I'm the true alpha" I say.

"Show me your eyes" Daniel says.

"I can't, I can't shift" I tell him.

"Jade was strong enough to overpower the wolfsbane, if you really are the true alpha, you can as well" Daniel says. "Show me your eyes"

"When she's stitched up" I say.

"You think you're in any position to negotiate?" Nathan chuckles. Daniel holds his hand up.

"Fine. We'll fix her up" he says and I feel myself relax. He comes over to me. "But if you're lying to me..I will go through with what I started yesturday" he warns. I feel my wolf trying to explode out at the insinuation that he would..that he'd..that he'd do _that_ to her. He's too weak to show himself though. He turns back to Nathan. "Take her to Samuel. Get her stitched up" he tells Nathan. So I can now identify our three attackers. Daniel, Nathan and Samuel. Nathan lifts Jade to her feet. "Hey, be gentle with her. She needs to be in good condition" Daniel tells Nathan and that just gets me angrier. Nathan disappears with a dizzy and sickly Jade. I let myself relax a little more, at least she's going to get some medical attention. "You better hope you're not lying. I don't plan to change how things used to be between us" he says.

"If you touch her, i'll tear your throat out with my teeth" I warn him.

"You're the one chained up, not me Hale" he says, coming closer to me. "And for that little threat, i'll make you watch" he smirks. I try to get at him but my weakened body and chains stop me. Daniel backs away into the shadows until he's out of sight. I have to get out of these chains. I have to get Jade away from him and find the pack so we can get out of here as soon as possible.

..

..

**Argh. Daniel's so gross! But that's part of the story so.. Hope you enjoyed :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout out to OnlyTeenWolf x2 for reviewing! Thanks so much! We'll be learning some more about Daniel this chapter! And shout out to TheQueenofSpades x2 for reviewing as well! I agree with you, it's disgusting. I can assure you it won't be happening but there is going to be a scare, just to push Scott and Derek. And thanks, I liked putting in the flashbacks so you could see how they were before. Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I hear my cell door open and I have to repress the urge to spit in his face. Their doctor, Samuel, our third attacker, stitched up the stab wound to my thigh and the one to my side. He didn't bother with the one on my face, he said i'm lucky Daniel's let me live this long.

"Why are you doing this us?" I ask Daniel without looking up at his face. Brings back old memories..

"Why don't you look at me when you're talking to me?" he asks. I grit my teeth. "Come on, look at me" he says. I hear his knife being pulled out and my head snaps up to him. I'm not going through that again. "See? Not so hard to play along" he says, putting it away. He turns back to look down at me. "That's right, look at me. Look at what you called 'your everything' for 2 years" he snickers.

"You're nothing to me" I say.

"I don't think that's true. And you know it too" he says. "Does it still hurt? Does what happened between still keep you up at night?" he taunts.

"Nothing keeps me up at night. And even if there was something, i'd be Derek, not you" I smirk. I'm not going to let him break me that easily. Daniel's face turns angry and I wince, waiting to feel his knife againist my skin. I'm more than suprised when he chuckles instead.

"I know what you're trying to do" he says, waving the knife around. "I'm not going to kill you, i'm not going to give you the satisfaction. I'm going to go and visit Derek again and once he reveals that he's lying about being the true alpha, me and you, we're going to have some fun. Just like old times. And your precious Derek, he gets to watch" Daniel says, his voice darkening. I back away from him, from his words. "That's the sort of reaction I wanted" he smiles. He turns to leave.

"Wait" I say. He turns around with a suprised look on his face. "Please..why? Why are you doing this to us?" he sighs and looks down at his watch. I need to know more, I get that we're 'valuable' to someone but why pretend to love me for 2 years? It doesn't make sense. Why waste that much time on me?

"I guess Derek can wait" he concludes, coming back over to me. He pulls up a chair and sits down in front of me. I back up some more, putting some more space between us. "I guess you deserve some answers. I think apart of me actually cares for you Jade" he says, reaching out and stroking my cheek. I jump away from his touch.

"Just tell me why and what you plan to do?" I ground out. A smirk comes to his face.

"I was trying to make this easier for you" he says.

"Just tell me what I want to know!" I bark at him. He holds his hands up in surrender, that smirk still playing on his lips.

"I was sent to you by the Calaveras" he starts. "All they told me was that you were valuable to them, they knew about your Nana. I was supposed to gain your trust then bring you to them. I drugged you at that party..slept with you. Like all girls, you got attached. It was too easy. But then I started noticing things, how you never get sick, how the taps would turn on by themselves. I knew you were something..important. The Calaveras don't show interest like that in just any old supernatural creature. You must be something rare I though. So I hid from the Calaveras, I brought us a house where we could settle down. I started a life with you. I watched you for all that time. I picked up on things. Before I could figure out exactly what you were, you caught me with Stacey" I grit my teeth again, hard, remembering what happened that day. "I knew I had to send you away, for my own safety. But I kept watching you. I kept hiding from the Calaveras. Then you ran into Scott. That's when I learnt of your pack. I watched as you fell for Derek. I saw what you did at the hospital with the other fox. I was certain that I knew what you were after that. Then you were having problems with Derek, with Scott. You were vulnerable and it was the perfect time to strike. So I did" he tells me. I feel the bile in my throat, he was watching me..this whole time. "But now the Calaveras are looking for me again, they'll find me soon. I have my own group of hunters, I don't work for them anymore. If they want you, or any of your pack, they can pay for you"

"So that's what this is all about? Money?" I ask angerily.

"Isn't everything we do about money?" he shoots back. "We work, we sell..some come up with their own ways" he says. I look up at him, not liking the change in his voice. "Some are smart. Some target those with money. If the family is dead and you're close to one of the only survivors..the money is practically yours. If you're smart..like Kate was" my gaze turns hard, cold, when he brings her up. "So you do know" he says.

"Shut up" I warn him.

"Did Derek tell you everything? Tell you how he dated her, slept with her-"

"I said shut up" I ground out.

"I still need to know one thing. I still need to know who the true alpha is" he says. "I know it's not Derek. I know he's lying"

"And how would you know that?" I ask him.

"He said it to protect you. He still as stupid as he was with Kate-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I yell at him.

"I see Derek and Kate are a touchy subject for you. I wonder if you and I are a touchy subject for Derek..i'll go see" he says, standing up.

"Don't!" I warn him.

"You get some rest, you're going to need your stamina within the need couple hours" he grins. My face screws up in disgust. "You can stop this. Just tell me who it really is" he says. I'm torn between telling him it's Scott and keeping quiet and having him do _things_ to me. I can't tell him it's Scott. He'll kill him, he'll kill all of us or hand us over to the Calaveras which is actually worse. I can't. I shake my head. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll see you soon" he sighs, disappearing behind the door. I try pull out of my binds, ripping at them. I feel so weak, so useless. I cry out, feeling the metal digging into my wrists and drawing blood. I need to get out.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Where is she? Where's Jade?" I ask the second Daniel comes into view.

"She's resting up for tonight" he smirks at me. If he touches her..I will murder him. "Now. Show me your eyes" he orders.

"I still can't shift" I lie.

"I thought you'd say that" he says. He studies me for a few seconds. "Did you know about how upset Jade gets when someone brings up you and Kate?" he asks me.

"Don't" I warn him.

"Hmm I thought so" he nods. "I want to try something else" he says. I expect to feel some sort of pain from some sort of weapon but I don't. I look at him in confusion. "What has Jade told you about me and her?"

"Shut up" I say.

"You two are very alike" he says with an eyeroll. "But really, what has she told you?"

"I know you're an unfaithful piece of shit!" I yell at him, getting angry.

"You can't be unfaithful if you were never faithful to begin with" Daniel smirks. I pull at the chains, that asshole. I can feel my wolf under my skin. I growl lowly at him, my body protesting because of the wolfsbane. Daniel's smirk gets bigger. "She's an animal in bed, isn't she?" Daniel pushes. I feel a deep snarl ripple through me, up my throat and projected out at him. "Oh, you don't know? Maybe that's because she never got over me, maybe it's because even if she was rolling around with you, she'd be thinking about me" he taunts. I roar at him, my eyes flaring up and my fangs coming out. "Just as I thought. You're not the true alpha, _beta_" he says. No. No! He did this on purpose. He pushed me, taunted me to get me to show him my eyes.

"No!" I yell when he goes for Jade's room.

"Well, you're about to see" he sneers before disappearing into her cell. I tug at the chains, trying to break them. I'm not going to let him do that to her. I'll never forgive myself, neither would she or Scott, any of them.

"Scott! Scott!" I yell out, my wolf howling out.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Derek? Derek!" I yell when I hear his wolf.

"Scott!" he yells back. "Scott! We need to get out of here! Now!" he sounds frantic

"Derek, what's happening?" I ask, he sounds scared even.

"He's going to get Jade and-and..we have to get out!"

"And do what?"

"Just please Scott!" I hear banging and soon hear Jade.

"Let me go!" she yells.

"Shut up!" Daniel warns her. I hear a thump. "Lay down!" he orders. What the hell?!

"Stop!" Derek snarls.

"Get off me!" Jade yells, tears in her voice. No..no.

"Jade!" I yell out.

"Scott! Help me!" she screams. "Get off!" what the fuck is he doing to her?!

"Get off her!" Derek growls, I can hear him yanking at the chains. I feel anger course through me. I scream out as I tear my chains apart. I smash againist the bars of cell until I can get out through them.

"Jade! Derek!" I yell, running through the halls. When I see it, I lose it. Daniel has Jade laying on her back, leaning over her. It not hard to guess what he was planning to do now. I roar, my eyes turning red, my claws and fangs coming out. "Get off her!" I snarl, charging at Daniel. His head snaps up to me and I throw him off of Jade. She let's out an angry scream, tears down her face. Before I can do anything else, the two other men come out, holding knives. I can smell the strong scented wolfsbane without using my wolf smelling. I turn and roar at them.

"Get me down!" Derek yells. I rip his chains off and then we're both running at the two men.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

I let angry tears roll down my cheeks as Daniel is thrown off me. I heave, my emotions all over the place. I'm scared, terrified actually but now relieved as his filthy hands are off of me. I watch with watery eyes as Scott and Derek go after Nathan and Samuel. I jump and try to scramble away when Daniel grabs me again.

"No! Let me go!" I yell, kicking out at him. He pulls me to my feet and starts dragging me away. "Please..let me go!" I beg.

"Nathan and Samuel will restrain them both again. They'll kill the others, Derek too. Then we'll sell Scott to the Calaveras, let them torture him and-"

"No!" I yell, ripping out of his grasp. I turn and run, I can hear him following closely behind me. I'm lost, there's so many rooms and hallways. I burst through a heavy metal door and i'm meet with grass. I keep running, hundreds of trees engulfing us. Suddenly, I feel a searing pain in my ankle. I trip and fall over. I look down at my ankle..there's blood everywhere. There's a small arrow going in one side and slicing out the other. I look back at Daniel he's holding a small combat bow, stalking over to me.

"You think you can run?!" he asks angerily. I scramble backwards, my back hitting a tree.

"Leave us alone! Stop this!" I yell at him.

"I'm going to kill your pack then i'm going to have you for myself" he says darkly. My stomach is full of fear, I feel like i'm going to be sick. I can't lose the pack. I can't lose anyone else! I feel my eyes light up white at the high emotions corsing through me. Daniel gets closer and I zero in on him. I hear the sloshing of water.

"What?" he asks. I look and there's a wave of water forming, sucked from the ground, circling him. Am I doing this? "Stop that!" Daniel warns me, bringing the bow up to aim at my head.

"You're not touching the pack" I tell him, bringing my hands up. The wave gets bigger, my eyes burning brighter.

"I'm going to kill all of them!" he yells. I let out an angry roar and throw my hands out at him. I don't know what it will do, knock him over? Hopefully drown him? I did not expect all the water to fly into his mouth, filling him up. He looks ready to burst..literally. My eyes widen. How the hell did I do that?! My hands suddenly feel..full? Like I can control what i'm doing with him.

"Jade!" Scott yells. Him and Derek come running outside. They come skidding to a stop when they see us.

"J-Jade? What- How-" Derek says, they're both confused, covered in blood. Hopefully Nathan and Samuel's and not their own.

"Stand back" I tell them.

"Jade-" Scott tries.

"Stand back!" I order. They both step back. I pull myself up with a struggled cry at the pain in my ankle. I send Derek a warning look when he moves to help me. They both stay still. I hobble over to Daniel.

"D-Don't" he begs, water spilling from his mouth. I just stare at the man I came to love. I didn't deserve what he did to me. Noone deserves that. Nobody but him. "I loved you, I still love you!" he tries. I shake my head. "Don't!" he yells. I squeeze my fists closed and he..explodes. The pressure from the water tears his body apart. I have my mouth and eyes squeezed shut. I hear the sloshing and squashing of his body and the water flying everything. Silence falls over us and I open my eyes. There's watered down blood everywhere. I can feel it on my face but I don't care. I open my mouth to speak but I end up falling to the ground, crying. My body is weak, my ankle is bleeding and hurts so damn much. Derek and Scott run to my side.

"Jade?!" Scott yells, pulling me to his chest. I hug him tightly, letting my tears soak into his shirt.

"He-he was-he was going to-to" I can't even form a proper sentance, i'm drowing in my own tears and emotions.

"It's okay" Scott says, rubbing my back. I feel a larger, warm hand fall to my back. Derek. I turn to him with puffy eyes. His own eyes are red from holding back tears, unlike Scott who's are dripping down his face. I let Scott go and dive into Derek's chest. His arms wrap around me and I feel safe with him and Scott here with me, Daniel gone for good.

"He-he was working as a-a h-hunter" I get out, looking over, at what used to be, Daniel.

"It's okay, we'll deal with that later" Derek hushes me.

..

..

**Jade is going to be learning a few new things, few new powers :D What will happen with Derek and Jade now? Do we still want them together? Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to TheQueenofGoodbyes and Guest for reviewing! I am completely accepting of having her be like Katara, she's awesome! Little Jerek in here ;) More is coming! Jade still has to tell Derek how she feels :D That's happening soon!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

By the time the whole pack gets out of there, everyone is exhusted. We're all overcome with worry even though the threat is gone. I haven't said much since we got away from there. I'm too tired and I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have a shower and sleep. We stop at various houses, dropping off each member off the pack until it's just me, Scott, Kira, Peter and Derek. Stiles has taken his Jeep home with him.

"You going to be okay?" Kira asks me softly as we pull up outside her house. I nod.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep" I tell her. I'm not going to be scared like Daniel would want me to be. We survived, we got out. I'm happy. I'm just tried. Kira kisses Scott quickly before geting out, saying thanks to Derek. We pull out and we're on the road again.

"Where to?" Derek asks us. I look to Scott. We know Aunt Mel's going to be there when we get home. We're both covered in blood..I don't want to have to explain myself. I don't want her to find out at all really, I don't need her to feel sorry for me because it was Daniel that did this.

"Can we come to the loft?" Scott asks Derek. He's obviosuly thinking the same things I am. "Mum's home..I just..I can't" he says.

"No, it's fine. You can both come back with us" Derek assures us. Peter nods in agreement.

..

When we get back to the loft, Derek shows me to the shower. He gives me another hug before leaving me to it. I step under the warm water and sit down, letting the blood wash down the drain. I lean back and let the warm water splash over my face. For a good 10 minutes, I just sit there. I stand up and use some of Derek's bodywash, I know it's his because sometimes I can smell it on him. I wash the last remaints of blood and dirt off me. Peter had to rip the arrow out of my ankle, resulting in me screaming and crying..again. Derek stayed at my side, leeching my pain. Noone asked why he insisted to do it, they just let him. Scott didn't even ask. He put some sort of homemade healing jelly in and over the wound before Peter wrapped it up. It still hurts to stand on but I can feel myself healing now that i'm not dosed with wolfsbane. I get out, get dressed into one of Derek's shirts and his trackpants as I have no clothes because mine are covered in blood. I limp out of the shower and slowly make my way downstairs. There must be a second shower because Scott and Derek are in fresh clothes, the stench of blood gone. Scott's wearing Derek's clothes too. Peter comes to my side and helps me get down the stairs.

"Thanks Peter" I say, giving the creeper a small smile. He returns it and I make my way over to the couch, ignoring the two boys staring at me. I lay down and close my eyes. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I hear people moving but I ignore it. I feel a blanket being drapped over me. I open my eyes and Derek kisses my forehead. I give him a tired smile. He returns it and goes to the other couch, grabbing a blanket for himself. I watch in confusion as he settles in for the night across from me. He doesn't say anything though. Scott comes over as says goodnight before going into Derek's room. Oh. Derek gave his bed up for Scott. That's really sweet. Peter says goodnight before going upstairs to his own room. I mean to ask Derek if he's okay but i'm yawning and slipping into a deep sleep before I can.

..

I wake up to a shooting pain in my ankle. I throw the blanket off me and start undoing the bandage around it. I hear Derek moving but I keep unwrapping.

"Hey, stop" he says, grabbing my hands.

"It-it really hurts" I tell him, tears forming in my eyes from the pain. Derek's eyes flick between both of mine before he reaches down and touches it. I hiss at the contact, even with the bandage over it.

"Sorry J" he says. His veins start turning black. "We should go see Deaton" he says softly.

"I can go by myself, you should go back to sleep" I say. The sun hasn't even come up yet.

"I'm fine, i'll drive" he smiles. I roll my eyes but smile back. I try to get up but the pain flares up my leg. I have to bite back a curse, not wanting to wake the others. "Wait, wait, wait" he says, holding his hands out so I stop moving. I still. He grabs a pen and paper and quickly jots down a note, probably telling Peter and Scott where we are so they don't freak. "Here" Derek says, holding his hand out. I take it and he helps me stand. He brings it around his shoulders so I can lean on him as I walk. We carefully make our way down the too many flights on stairs. I step down wrong and my face screws up in pain when I feel the wound open.

"Shit" I breath out. I can feel blood starting to seep through the bandage. Derek notices and looks down. He hoists me up so he's carrying me bridal style.

"We need to get to Deaton" he says, a very light blush crawling up his neck. I smile despite my pain, letting him place me carefully in the passenger seat of the camaro, my leg up on the dash to help stop the bleeding. The car ride is silent, Derek's eyes keep flicking over to me..he's worried. He helps me from the car and once again picks me up. This time, without explaination. I'm glad he does it though because my leg is on fire. Deaton is here of course, checking up on all the animals before he opens.

"Come in" he says, opening the door for Derek and the gate as well. Derek nods his thanks. He puts me down on a metal examination table. "What happened?" Deaton asks. Derek and I share a look. Like I said, I don't want to talk about it. "No..i've been informed of yesturday. I mean what happened now?" he clears up. Oh. Luckily.

"I woke up and it hurt like hell" I say, bringing my leg up to show him the bloodied bandage. He comes over and starts to inspect it, carefully peeling the bandage off. My face scrunches up in pain.

"Careful" Derek tells Deaton. Deaton looks between us before going back to it, being extra careful.

"Who put this on?" Deaton asks.

"Peter" Derek says. "Why? Did he do it wrong? Did something happen?" he asks. Deaton and I share a look and I smile softly at his concern for me.

"No, he did it well" Deaton says. I take a sharp breath when the cool air hits my now naked wound. Deaton's face screaws up a little.

"Is it bad?" I ask, already knowing the answer is yes. I wouldn't hurt this much otherwise. He nods.

"The arrow's torn right through the muscle and cracked a little bone" he says. Dammit.

"But it will heal on it's own, right?" I ask him.

"With the help of a cast, yes" he answers.

"But it will heal on it's own, right?" I ask again. Deaton just stares at me. I groan. "I can't wear a cast" I say.

"It's the only way your ankle's going to heal properly" Deaton says.

"What about training? What about running? What about-" I try.

"You won't be doing any of that with your ankle so banged up anyway" Derek says. I glare at him. Noone's stopping me from training. If I didn't give up my training in the first place, I wouldn't have been in this situation. We could have beaten those guys in the alleyway.

"What colour?" Deaton asks.

"What?" I ask him.

"What colour cast?" he asks, voice filled with amusement. I growl a little at the vet, making both him and Derek crack smiles.

"Red" I mumble.

"It's only going to cover your ankle and you'll be out of it in a couple weeks at the most" Deaton tells me, starting to clean up my ankle so he can put a cast on it. "But you're okay?" Deaton asks.

"Yeah" I tell him.

"Not hurt anywhere else?" he asks. "Your cheek looks a little worse for wear"

"I'm fine. It'll heal" I tell him. I lift up my shirt to show him my side. "I have a couple stab wounds but their doctor stitched them up. Will they be okay?" I ask. He stops to inspect. He nods.

"And the other one?" I hop off the table, being very careful of my ankle. I pull Derek's trackpants down enough on one side so he can inspect the stab to my thigh. His face tells me this one's not too good either.

"Will it need stitches again?" I ask with a sigh. He nods.

"I'll have to undo those ones and do some more" he says, sounding sorry.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for helping me" I smile, telling him it's okay.

"I'll do the cast first then move to that, okay?" he asks. I nod. "Derek, could you please take my sign down? I'm not going to be open for awhile" Derek nods and leaves the room. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Deaton asks.

"No, i'm fine" I tell him. "Did Scott tell you everything?" I ask, knowing he was informed by Scott, by the alpha. Deaton nods.

"He's worried about you"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy we all got out, it was looking really bad for a second"

"I can understand that" he nods. "I can also understand why you did what you did" he says, looking up at me from his work on my ankle.

"I just had to get him away from us..away from me" I say.

"You don't have to explain yourself" Derek says, suddenly back in the room.

"No, she doesn't" Deaton agrees, getting back to work.

"He deserved it" Derek says, sitting down in a nearby chair. I give him a small nod in thanks. We're quiet as Deaton finishes up the cast. I look down at it..it's not so bad. It's like i'm wearing a red sock.

"Now let's get the hard bit out of the way" Deaton says. I lift myself up enough to pull the trackpants down. I would feel awkward because i'm sitting with my pants half down but I can't be bothered. Deaton picks up some tool, probably for the 'unpicking'. "Ready?" he asks. I nod nervously, him asking if i'm ready tells me it's going to hu-

"Jesus" I hiss in pain when he breaks the first one, tugging at all of the others and slitting it open just a little more.

"I know, it hurts but the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can stitch it up and it can heal" Deaton says. I nod and bite down on my lip when he pulls another. My leg jolts. "You need to stay still"

"I'm trying" I tell him, looking at him with glowing white eyes.

"Derek, hold her leg down" Deaton says. Derek's eyes widen a little. "Come on, hurry, this needs to be done fast" he says, Derek comes over and comes to stand in front of me. He places warm hands on my thigh, holding it down. A shiver runs down my spine at the contact..Derek doesn't miss it either, I can tell because a smirk pulls at his lips. Deaton continues and I can feel the pressure Derek's applying because my leg doesn't move. I grit my teeth and hammer through the pain. Every now and again, Derek will take some of my pain. After what feels like forever, Deaton sits back. "All done" he says. I sigh in relief. "I'll start the stitches right away" I nod, stitches are nothing compared to that. "Derek, you can let go now" Deaton tells him. I feel Derek's hold soften but he doesn't move his hands. Deaton's eyes flick between the two of us before he starts anyway. Derek and I just stay there, staring at each other. He has the most beautiful eyes. I don't know how long we stay like that but before we know it, Deaton's telling us he's done again. Derek pulls back this time. "Here, i'll get you some crutches"

"No, not crutches. You're lucky I agreed to the cast" I say. Deaton shakes his head with a smile.

"Fine. But don't get hurt"

"Thanks Doc" I say, giving him an appreciative smile.

"Look after yourself Jade. If anything else comes up, don't hestitate to come see me" he says.

"I won't, thanks again"

"You two should go, I need to clean up so I can open"

"Okay, bye Deaton"

"Bye Jade, bye Derek" Derek nods at him and brings his arm around my waist, helping me to walk.

"I'd be alot easier for both of us if you just got the crutches" Derek says.

"Have you ever used crutches before?" I ask him. He looks away.

"No.."

"Exactly" I grin. He helps me into the car again and gets back into his own seat. He starts the camaro and drives us home.

..

"Thanks for this, for coming with me" I say as we park outside the lofts.

"Of course i'd come with you" he says. We're quiet for awhile, both wanting to break the silence with the inevitable question: 'Do you want to be with me?'. But now's not the time. I can still faintly feel Daniel's hands on me and Derek's still healing from the electricty that was corsing through him. Time, always getting between us. I won't let it this time. I'm going to eat, rest up and heal then tell him how I feel about him. He deserves to know, he told me how he feels. "Come on, I bet they're up and waiting for us" Derek says, breaking the silence. We get out and he helps me up the stairs. We walk into the loft and he was right, they're both waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asks. His eyes land on Derek's arm around me and the cast around my ankle. "What happened?"

"I woke up in pain. Derek took me to Deaton and it's bad. I have to wear this for a week or two" I tell him. "And he had to redo the stitches on my thigh" I tell him. "But i'm fine, I just have to take it easy"

"You? Taking it easy?" Peter scoffs.

"I can if I want too" I say. "Before I came to Beacon Hills I.." I trail off. Before Beacon Hills, back when I lived with Daniel. "I was a couch potato" I decide on saying. "It's all of your faults i'm not like that anymore" I say playfully, trying to keep my mood up.

"Well, i'm just glad you're okay" Scott says, pulling me away from Derek to hug me.

"I'm glad we're all okay" I say, hugging him back.

..

..

**Derek's so worried about her, aw! Favourite, follow and reiew!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout out to TheQueenofGoodbyes for reviewing! I have to say, I really like your name :) They are cute :3**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I jolt awake when I hear movement. I open my eyes and it takes me a few seconds to remember where I am.

"Feeling okay?" Scott asks, walking over to me. I nod and pull myself up, being careful of my healing body. I stretch a little.

"What time is it?" I ask him, yawning.

"Lunchtime" Peter chuckles. "About time you woke up"

"Watch it Peter" I warn him, smirking. I look around. "Where's Derek?" I ask.

"We don't know. He woke up and left. Didn't tell us where he was going or when he was coming back" Scott shrugs. My eyebrows burrow..I don't like the sound of that. "I'm sure he's fine"

"Yeah..i'm sure" I say, feeling very _un_sure. Scott goes back to what he was doing and I look for my phone. I hobble out the door and into the main loft hallway. I find Derek's number and call him. He picks up after 4 rings.

"Derek?" I ask.

"Jade? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Are you? Scott said you just walked out" I say, my worry reaching my voice. I hear footsteps and turn to see Derek's holding his phone to his ear with one hand and brown paper bags in the other. He gives me a soft smile before hanging up.

"I got breakfast" he says, walking up to me. "And I got you something extra" he says. He hands me a small paper bag. I open it slowly, pulling out a small white bottle.

"Meds?" I ask him.

"From Deaton, if you take one every morning and one every night for a week, he thinks he could take the cast off earlier" Derek tells me. I hug into him.

"Thank you" I really want this thing off. I'm itching to go for a run.

"It's fine" he says, hugging me back. We stay like that for awhile, just holding each other. His scent is calming. I nuzzle my face into his neck, feeling relaxed. He plants a soft kiss to my temple.

"Jade?" Scott asks, walking out. I expect the two of us to jump apart but neither of us do. Scott's just staring at us with wide eyes. Derek doesn't even meet the alpha's eyes. Peter comes out and joins him. He comes over and takes the bags from Derek's hand.

"Come on, breakfast" Peter says, grabbing Scott's arm and leading him back inside. Derek's arms come around me properly now.

"Are you okay?" I finally get to ask Derek. "That was pretty high voltage back there"

"I'm fine, I healed. Are you okay?" he asks me, pulling back a little to look at my face.

"I'll be fine soon" I tell him.

"Not your injuiries, are you okay?" he asks, voice soft. Oh..he means Daniel. I nod, throat getting a little tight.

"He's dead" I answer.

"Talk to me if you need too, okay?" I nod, resting my head againist his neck again. "Come on, let's get back in before Scott drags us inside"

"Screw Scott" I say, perfectly happy with staying out here with him.

"Food's getting cold" he says, knowing food is the way to my heart. I pull back with a smile.

"Okay" I say, both of us walking back in. I let my eyes drop to the floor to avoid Scott's. I sit down next to Peter, Derek next to me. We eat breakfast in silence.

..

Scott drives him and I home.

"Are you back on with Derek?" Scott asks. I sigh, I knew he'd do this.

"We were never on" I remind him.

"Well you were something" he says, looking at me before looking back at the road.

"I know that" I say.

"So are you together now?" Scott asks.

"Scott, don't start with the questions. I want to get home and see Aunty" I say.

"You're my cousin and he's-"

"Your beta, yes, we know Scott. By the way you treat him, it's obvious" it comes out harsher than I wanted it to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asks, stopping the car outside. I get out of the car, making for the front door. Scott catches my arm.

"When you saw us, at the school, you looked angry-"

"Of course I was angry! I told Derek to protect you"

"He was protecting me!" I defend.

"He did more than that, he broke my trust!"

"He didn't! He's so loyal to you Scott, he told me"

"Then why would he disobey a direct order?"

"Why did I? I left even though you told me to stay put-"

"That conversation isn't over either" Scott reminds me.

"I could see the disappointment in your eyes when you saw us together back at the loft as well"

"I'm just looking out for you Jade" he sighs. "You don't know him like I do"

"I'm fine, I know what i'm doing-"

"That's what you said last time and that ended in you crying in my arms!" Scott cuts in, face falling. "I don't ever want to see you so upset again"

"Things are different" I try.

"I saw how he was with Jennifer. He barely knew he, he slept with her and she almost killed Cora, Mum, John and Chris! I don't want you to be involved with somebody as cold-hearted as him! You deserve better!" my face drops at his words. Don't get me wrong, I know what happened, but everyone knows he was hurt, he was vulnerable. And he's sorry. He hates himself for it. So why is Scott so pissed off about it? He knows Derek never meant to intentionally hurt them. He would never do that.

"The only one being cold-hearted here is you" I ground out, pushing inside and taking off into my room, not saying a word to Aunty, not trusting me voice. I hear Scott curse and run up after me. I shut my door and lean againist so he can't get in. My ankle aches from my sudden movements but I ignore it.

"I'm sorry Jade, that's not what I meant" he tries, trying to open the door.

"Just leave me alone Scott" I say, holding back my tears.

"I know Derek never meant to hurt us..but he did. I just don't him to hurt you too" he says. "I don't want you to have to go through all that again" I know he's trying to look out for me but his protectiveness is clouding his judgement..Derek makes me happy and we said we'd try again when we were ready. I never got the chance to tell him how I feel. I will tell him and I will try to make us work.

"I know you meant well Scott, that's who you are. But please, leave me alone for awhile" I plead, my voice sounding defeated. I don't want to fight with Scott.

"Please, let me apologise to you, face to face" he says.

"No, Scott, just leave me be for tonight"

"I'm sorry" he says.

"I know you are" I sigh.

"I'll see you in the morning?" he asks hopefully like he thinks i'll run off again.

"Of course, goodnight Scott" I say softly.

"Night J" he says before going into his own room. I sigh when I hear his door close. I rub at my eyes, not letting any frustrated tears fall. I pull myself up and pop one of the pills from Derek. I try to change but it pulls at my stitches. I get angry from my arguement with Scott and because of my stupid body not fulled healed yet! I throw everything off my dresser with an angry huff. I throw another few things around before I feel my stitches in my side pull..then i'm in pain again. I growl lowly and go over to my bed. I plop down with an angry huff. I just want to heal. I go to sleep in Derek's shirt and trackpants, unable to dress myself.

..

..

**They're adorable :3 Rooting for these two! And since i'm the writer, I will get what I want :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to TheQueenofGoodbyes and Guest for reviewing! Glad you guys are enjoying this :) Jerek shippers will like this chapter ;) As for mates..it's a little early for that. Do we want them to be mates? Let me know! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I wake up, still angry with Scott. I catch one of my favourite scents. I turn my head and jolt up in suprise when there's a big bouquet of pink roses on my bedside table. I feel my anger drain when I can smell Scott as well. Dammit. I can't be mad at him now. I sigh softly before getting up. I make it through the stuff littering my floor and make my way downstairs. I find Aunt Mel and Scott sitting at the table. I come up behind Scott and give him a big hug, kissing his head.

"You're forgiven" I say. A huge smile comes to his face.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, now shut up before I change my mind" I smirk. I move over to a confused Aunt Mel and hug her too. "Sorry I didn't come and see you last night"

"It's okay sweetie, Scott's filled me in..are you alright?" she asks. Damn.

"I'm fine, promise. Got to wear this stupid cast and take some pills for a week then i'll be free again" she smiles at me.

"Good. Never scare me like that again, either of you" she warns. "I had no idea where you were and-"

"Aunty, we're fine" I assure her. She swallows and blinks back tears with a nod.

"I know" she whispers. I rub her back. She looks at me again. "Now, what happened with you two last night?" she asks, sitting back down. I take a seat, my eyes flicking to him.

"Stupid fight" Scott brushes off. Mel looks unconvinced. "I told her her cast makes her foot look fat" Scott says, cringing as he waits to see if she'll buy it.

"Well, i'd slam a door in his face too" she says, smiling at me. Thank god, she brought it. "What's with the get-up? Where are your clothes? Who's are these, they're huge?" Mel's teasing me and now i'm blushing.

"They're Derek's.." I say. "Scott was using some too" I say quickly. Aunty's eyebrows raise a little as she takes a sip from her coffee.

"Derek huh?" she asks.

"Yeah..Derek" I say, starting to feel a little awkward.

"That was nice of him, letting you use his clothes" she says.

"He's a nice guy" I say without thinking, my cheeks flaring up a vicious red. God dammit.

"Is that so?" she quirks an eyebrow..damn her teasing!

"It is so" I answer, meeting her gaze, a smile on her lips. She chuckles a little before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Young love" she mutters to herself.

"They're not dating, remember?" Scott says quickly. The smirk never leaves Aunty's face as she nods and makes a fake 'oh' look. I hear footsteps approaching the house. Dammit. Derek..seriously, your timing sucks. I cringe as he knocks on the door, knowing Aunt Melissa's here. Scott looks over at me and I just shurg.

"I'll get it" she says, getting up.

"I guess he's a good guy" Scott says slowly, saying exactly what I want to hear but also testing the words out on his own tounge..like he's trying to see if he can believe them himself. I smile proudly at him anyway.

"Thanks Scotty" he rolls his eyes.

"Look who I found" Melissa says, sending me a wink as Derek walks in behind her. Derek gives me a small smile which I return. Mel's eyes are darting between us over her coffee cup as she drinks from it. Scott's watching us as well. Wow. This silence is seriously awkward.

"I came to make sure you were okay..uh, both of you" Derek quickly corrects himself, breaking the silence.

"We're doing peachy" Scott says, a little tension between the two still. I know he won't say anything bad, last night taught him his lesson. I know Scott feels that Derek broke his trust but he needs to stay out of mine and Derek's personal relationship..no matter how confusing and messed up it's gotten. Derek gives Scott a nod.

"Good..did you take your meds?" he asks, looking back over at me. I see from the corner of my eye, Melissa's got this 'Aw!' smile on her face. I repress the urge to groan.

"Last night but not this morning" I say, remembering. Derek gives me a 'well..' look. "Oh. Yeah, going to take it now" I tell him and he smiles properly now. That smile of his..it does things to me. "Actually..I need to talk to you, come with me" I say, turning back to him, ignoring the gazes burning into the side of my head by Scott and Aunty. We didn't have time to have this conversation.

"Me?" Derek asks.

"Yes idiot, you" I say.

"Jade, maybe now isn't the time.." Scott says.

"Do we need to repeat last night?" I ask Scott. He sighs and shakes his head. "Good" I smile. "Now, come on" I say, holding my hand out to Derek. He glances a little uneasily at the other two in the room before cautiously taking my hand. I feel some of the tension leave him once I thread my fingers through his. I bring him up to my room and shut the door behind us, signaling for a glaring Scott to NOT listen in. I turn back to Derek and instantly feel regretful that I threw a whole lot of shit around last night when I was upset with Scott and myself. Derek raises any eyebrow at my messy room but I just shake my head. "Don't ask..things go a little heated between Scott and I last night" I say as an explanation.

"Okay..can I ask why you brought me up here then?" he says, watching me a little skeptically.

"Yeah..free country, right?" I say, trying to make myself feel less nervous. I need to tell him how I feel. After everything that's happened, it's even harder than it was before. I was never good with feelings, probably why Daniel and I's relationship revolved around sex and it took me 2 years to realise he was a flithy cheater. I know Derek cares about me, I care about him too. I'm just having trouble saying it out loud and to his face.

"Well.." Derek says a little awkwardly, the two of us standing in silence.

"Yeah. Right" I say, taking a deep breath. I smell him and it helps calm my nerves. "I never got to tell you how I feel" I start.

"You don't have too..I know things are different now.."

"Because of what happened with Daniel?" I ask him. He avoids my eyes and I know that's what he meant. I walk back over to him and grab his chin in my hand, making him look at me. "He's dead" I repeat, my voice much stronger than it was when I said it yesturday.

"He is" Derek says, looking down at me.

"I..I like you Derek. Alot. I..I really care about you and..I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want time to get between us anymore" I say, now i'm looking away from him.

"I understand if you're still not ready" Derek says, my stuttering and nervousness giving him the wrong idea.

"No, i'm ready" I assure him, meeting his eyes to show him i'm serious.

"So you want this? You want..me?" he asks. I nod.

"I do, I really do" he smiles at that.

"We can take things slow" he says, kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me. I bring my arms around his waist. We're quiet again, just holding each other like back at the loft.

"Uh..I don't mean to interrupt the two of you up there but i'm leaving for work in a few minutes.." Aunt Mel yells up to us. We pull back and Derek rubs his nose againist mine. I suprise him but peaking his lips..god i've missed those lips.

"Should we tell them?" Derek asks.

"I think we should but wanting to..that's a different story" I say. Derek picks up my bottle of meds and takes one out as he speaks.

"I think we should. Knowing Scott, he probably listened in anyway" Derek says, handing it over. I offer him a soft smile in thanks and swallow it. "Melissa probably would have caught on too"

"You're probably right" I say.

"Come on" Derek says, holding his hand out. I take it and we walk out together, going downstairs. Aunty Melissa double takes when she sees our hands together. A knowing smile comes to her face..she knew this would happen. Scott's jaw ticks a little but he smiles anyway..he's trying to accept us and I appreciate that.

"Well..I guess we have some news" I say, looking between the two.

"Looks like you do" Aunty says, smirk still present.

"Uh..we're going to try..to be..together" I say slowly, watching them both, listening to their heartbeats.

"If that's okay" Derek says, asking them for permission. I'm about to step in and say it doesn't matter but Scott suprises me.

"That's fine" he says. My eyes widen a litte at him. What? Is that a blessing? He stands up and walks up to Derek, Derek's taller but Scott stands tall. "Protect her" he says.

"I will" he says, squeezing my hand.

"Don't you dare break her heart" Scott warns, eyes starting to glow red.

"I won't" Derek assures him, standing tall againist the alpha, showing him he's serious. Scott nods but the two hold eye contact.

"Uh.." Melissa starts, feeling the testosterone in the room rocket as well.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust" Derek says, voice softening. Scott's eyes flick to mine quickly before falling back to Derek's.

"You're forgiven" he says, with a nod. "But" Scott says, catching his arm. Derek looks down at it and back up to Scott. I think Scott sometimes takes his alpha role a little too far.. I let Derek's hand go and back away a little, not sure what's going to happening. Derek's eyes narrow in the slightest..Scott should probably let him go. "Don't do it again" Scott says. Derek pulls his arm from Scott as Scott lets him go. They back away from one another a little.

"I won't" Derek says. I sigh in relief when both males relax. Jesus..that was tense. Mum stands up to where Scott just was. Oh god. Derek instantly lets his posture soften, not wanting to seem threatening in any way to the older McCall.

"Derek" she says.

"Ms McCall" he says.

"Call me Melissa" she insists. He nods. A smile comes to her face. She grabs on his hands in her own. "Look after her, alright? She's a daughter to me and I want to see her being treated well" Derek's a little suprised that she's holding his hand but nods all the same. "Because if not, you won't have to worry about Scott" she says, her voice becoming a little dark in warning before she's smiling again. "But we won't have that problem, right?"

"We won't" Derek smiles. She lets his hand go and moves to me, hugging me.

"I have to go but i'll be home later" she says. "I'll bring you home some medical supplies if I can"

"Okay, bye Aunty" I say.

"Bye sweetie" she says, kissing my head. She kisses Scott goodbye and waves goodbye to Derek. We hear the front door close.

"That went better than expected" I say.

"Well..I came to check on you. You're okay, i'll see you later?" he says, Scott watching us.

"Okay, bye Derek" it's really awkward for a second because we both want to kiss each other goodbye but Scott's shamelessly watching us.

"Bye J" he says, kissing my forehead before leaving. Scott scoffs a little once he's gone.

"He was trying to be respectful" I say to Scott.

"I know" he smiles. "Now we just have to keep him like that"

"What, like you and Kira?" I tease, sitting down beside him. Scott's cheeks darken.

"Shut up" he says.

"You're so in love" I laugh. Scott's cheeks get darker and he doesn't say anything.

..

..

**They're offically together and I know most of the readers will be happy about this! Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shout out to TheQueenofGoodbyes and Bre for reviewing! Yeah, not yet. Jerek all the way :) Sorry for the late update! I'm having writer's block with this fic :(**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_1 week later_

"What a suprise" Peter quips as I walk into the loft. I go over and nudge him.

"Remember, watch it" I say, grinning.

"I'm sure my wolf would hold up easily againist your fox" he says, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Oh, okay. Let's see then" I say. Peter stands up.

"Sure you wanna do this?" he asks, a smile on his face.

"In a second, hold on" I say. I focus, slowly turning the kitchen tap on. I feel my hands fill up. I carry the ball of water out of the kitchen, hovering it over Peter's head. "Ready?" I ask him.

"Are you?" he teases. I open my hand, releasing the water. The yelp Peter makes when the water falls over his head makes me burst out laughing. I fall to the ground, holding my sides. It was so high-pitched. I laugh even louder when I feel Peter start tickling me.

"No! S-Stop!" I laugh, trying to catch his hands, laughing so hard i'm in tears. I grab his hand and throw him to the floor, attacking his ribs now. I'm suprised by the cackle that leaves the older man's mouth. It's been quiet for just over a week..we get to act like normal. We can be normal adults, normal teenagers. It's really nice.

"Why am I not suprised?" Derek says with a smile, walking into the room. I jump off Peter and go over to Derek, hugging him. "What did you do this time?" he asks when we pull back.

"Peter started it!" I defend, pointing at Peter but I keep my other arm around his waist. I chuckle as the elder Hale shakes his head, water going everywhere. Derek raises an eyebrow at me. "I needed some practice" I shrug, grinning.

"Is that why i'm soaked?" Peter asks, getting up.

"Not the only reason. You sort of smell.." I say teasingly. Peter glares at me.

"I will get you back for this" Peter promises.

"I hope you do" I smirk. Peter leaves to change into dry clothes. I turn back to Derek. He's got a doopy smile on his face, his eyes soft instead of studying. "What?" I ask him.

"It's nice to see you two get along. It's nice to see him so..normal"

"Good, because I will be doing that alot" I say, both of us grinning.

..

..

**If you have any ideas for me, let me know! Huge writer's block for this fic right now :( I've also posted a new fic that i've been working on for awhile, it's called 'Guts Over Fear'. It's taking over my 'The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer' fic practically. Check it out! Favourite, follow and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to nosferatufan and Bre x2 for reviewing! Hello again nosfertufan ;) Thanks for the suggestions, i'll be going through with season 4 :) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I haven't heard from Derek in a few days. So I went to the loft..he was gone. Only clue as to his whereabouts was the bullet shells I found on the ground. That's how I find myself walking through some town in Mexico with Lydia and Stiles.

"We are going to die" Lydia says.

"Are you saying that as a banshee or just being pessimistic?" Stiles asks.

"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die" Lydia quips.

"We're here for Derek..come on guys" I say. They both turn to me a little sadly.

"This plan is still stupid and we're still going to die but.." Lydia says.

"But?" Stiles asks.

"But it's still Derek and he's still in danger so we're still going in there" she finishes. I smile brightly at her. We approach a building. They don't want to let us in but Stiles shows them a card with some sort of skull on it and suddenly, we're being let inside. We walk in slowly..there's weird noises coming from the end of the hall. The door closes behind us and both humans jump.

"Don't worry, i'll keep you safe" I promise. Stiles pushes the double doors open and we're all suprised to see some dance party going on inside. We walk in slowly, still a little confused. Everyone's cramped together, grinding on one another. We go to the bar where we're given free shots. I look down at in confusion before one of the Calaveras comes up behind us, telling us it's on the house.

"We didn't come to drink" Lydia says, dropping their bullet into the shot. Stiles motions for me to walk away, they don't know about me so I can stay hidden with Malia and Kira. I walk away, making sure to lock onto the guy's scent just in case. I watch as Lydia and Stiles are led upstairs. I go over to Kira and Malia, they're dancing. We know something's happening, guards are walking around.

"Dance with me dumbass" Malia says. I watch awkwardly as the two start dancing together. A group crowds around them. I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb so I bring my arms around the first guy I see. He grins at me and we start to dance, rocking our hips to the music, his hand comes to my lower back, keeping me close. This feels wrong, because it is wrong, but I can't afford to look suspicious and get spotted by the guards. I turn and see 2 guys and a girl approaching us. I push the guy away.

"You guys ready?" I ask Malia and Kira. They nod. Kira brings out her num-chucks and Malia's eyes glow blue. I let mine glow white. One of the guys goes for Malia, the other one coming for me, the girl attacking Kira. It takes a few seconds for us to come out on top. I turn to see Scott's taken out one of them that was trying to sneak up on me.

"You okay?" he asks us.

"We're fine" I tell him. He leads us to a hallway, closing the doors behind us. We start walking through. I see smoke start drifting into the room.

"It's wolfsbane, get out of here!" Scott yells, pushing me away. I watch as Malia and Kira fall. Araya steps out in front of Scott with an electrical baton. I dive out in front of it, dropping to the ground, whole body twitching.

"Stupid fox" Araya chuckles, looking down at me. I attempt to growl but i'm too weak. Just as my eyes ae closing, Scott falls down beside me as well.

..

I wake up and everyone's around me. They help me up.

"They don't have Derek" Scott tells me.

"What? Of course they do, the bullets" I say.

"No, Araya doesn't know where he is either, it's why she wouldn't take the money. She was stalling, I don't know why though" Scott says. I nod sadly..where is he then? We walk back over to where Malia is saying she'd eat Lydia. What? I don't want to know actually.

"Maybe he just left on his own?" Stiles says. Then he looks over at me. "And forgot to take you" he adds, cringing at how stupid it sounds. "Or tell you" we all look at him with 'that's not what happened' faces. "Well I don't know! I was trying to help" he defends.

"Maybe someone else got to him" Scott says. I burrow my eyebrows in concern. "When was the last time you two talked? Text? Whatever?" Scott asks me.

"Less than a week" I tell him.

"Isn't he your boyfriend or something? Didn't you think that's abit weird to not hear from him for so long?" Kira asks.

"He's still Derek. And i'm still me. We don't follow each other around, constantly checking up and keeping tabs..no offense" I say, looking at the two couples before me with a small grin. "Forget that for now, we need to figure out how to get out of here" I say, the others nodding in agreement. Before we can form another thought, 3 hunters barge in. They attack us all with electrical batons.

..

I wake up chained to a chair. I look around.

"Scott?" I can make out his face.

"Let her go!" Scott yells. I blink a few times, my vision clearing. Oh god. Scott's chained up too. We both have wires connected to our chains. And at the volt box..Kira. The thunder kitsune. Lydia's being held back by another hunter.

"This is how it's going to work. The fox, she has an ammunity to electrictiy so she'll turn the dial on the alpha. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the water kitsune" the guy from the bar explains. I look over at Scott slightly terrified. Remember when I said Kira could kill me in a fight? Well..this is one way of doing it.

"No, i'm not doing this" Kira says, struggling againist the guy's grip.

"Are you sure?" he asks, forcing her hand back over the metre. "One of your friends has the power to heal from this, the other, not so much" he says. Araya explains this is a test, Scott answers and noone gets hurt. Easy enough to play..I guess.

"So, we don't know where Derek is" Araya starts. I feel myself twitch at that. What the hell is he then? "We want to find him as well" because he's bitten people. They want to kill him. I growl, baring my fangs at her. She turns to me and nods at the guy with Kira. I howl out when I feel electricity corse through me. It's nowhere near high enough to kill me but it still hurts, ALOT.

"Stop!" Scott yells. The guy stops, me squeezing my eyes closed, trying to recover as quickly as possible.

"Don't interrupt me again" Araya warns me. I nod, message recieved. She turns back to Scott. "You know who took him" she accuses. My head snaps to Scott.

"What? How would I know? Why would we be here?" I can tell by Scott's extreme confusion that he's telling the truth.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me" Araya says.

"We don't know, why do you think we came here?" I say.

"Kira" Araya says. "Turn the dial" Kira shakes her head. "Should we turn the dial on Jade instead?!" she barks.

"No, no!" Scott yells. "Kira, do it, i'll be fine" I watch as Scott's shocked. Araya's yelling, Kira's forced to turn the dial up, tears in her eyes.

"Stop it!" I yell, trying to pull out of my chains. Scott yells out in pain. "STOP!" I scream. Scott starts screaming, sparks flying everywhere. "Scott!" I cry out, tears running down my face. His eyes turn red and he roars, ripping out of the chains. "Scott!" he catches himself on the seat.

"It was Kate..Kate Argent" Scott says. No. No way. No..

..

Araya lets us go, keeping guards close to me because i'm 3 seconds away from murdering the bitch. Scott tells us we have a guide. A motorcycle pulls up beside us. The girl takes off her helmet, she's a pretty, dark-skinned girl with a wicked scar up her throat..a werewolf scratch. We follow her in the Jeep, it's a tight fit considering us 4 girls are squashed in the back. Malia and Kira want to know about Kate. I block out their voies as Lydia and Scott explain who she is. I know exactly who Kate Argent is and I know exactly what she did. She's a disgusting, filthy _thing_ and when I catch up to her, i'll make sure she really is dead when i'm finished with her. For the Hales. For Derek. For Peter. For Laura. For Cora. For Tahlia. For every single person or werewolf she's ever hurt or ever planned to. Stiles comes to a stop when something hits us. Braedan gets off her bike and comes over.

"Scott, go. We'll be fine here" I say.

"Not without you" he says.

"We need to find Derek. Please Scott, go, bring him back" I plead. Scott hugs me before hugging Kira goodbye and getting on Braedan's bike. I watch as the two take off. Stiles gets under the hood and pulls out some sort of bone dagger.

"What the hell is this?" he asks, showing us it.

"I don't know..just fix it" Lydia says.

..

Night falls and we're still stranded.

"Seriously, move" I chuckle, pushing Stiles out of the way. Remember when I said the only good thing that came out of Daniel and I's relationship is my mustang? Well..I learnt a few things about cars too. Malia and Kira run off and I make to as well.

"No! Keep working!" Lydia says. I glance at where they took off.

"They might get hurt-" I try.

"Jade! Work!" Lydia yelps. I glance in the direction one more time before getting back to it. Dammit you two, you better be okay. Derek, you too. I'll kill you if you're dead.

..

I get the Jeep going again and we follow the path to the church where Braedan took Scott. At least we can all fit in now. Lydia and I roll our eyes as Stiles stresses that Malia never run off like that again. She tells him she's never leave him behind, oh but of course she'd leave us behind. We finally make it to the church. Scott and Braedan are holding a body..a male.

"Oh thank god" I sigh in relief. I walk over.

"Jade..hold on" Stiles says, voice wavering. I brush it off and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him. Something's not right here..where are the big shoulders? Why am I able to get my arms around him. And his scent is off.. I pull back and he looks up at me.

"Oh my god" I say, stepping back..this is not my Derek.

..

..

**Getting into season 4! Telling you right now, there will be no Derek and Braedan, maybe a little something that gets Jade really angry but it will not be like the programme! Favourite, follow and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to Bre and nosferatufan for reviewing! Your advice was good so I took it :) Yay! Young Derek! Thanks for the kind words guys, enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I'm finding it very hard to stop my face from screwing up. Deaton's checking Derek over and he doesn't know what's happening. I reach over and grab Derek's hand.

"He's so cold" I say, my voice not much louder than a whisper. Not only am I shocked but i'm also very, very worried. Especially if the all-knowing Doctor Deaton can't fix this. Scotts hand falls to my back, rubbing soothing cirlces. Deaton takes his other hand.

"Do you think this is permanant?" Scott asks.

"I'm not sure" Deaton says, checking his eyes with a torch. "You guys go home and rest, leave Derek with me. He'll be safe here" Deaton assures us.

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asks.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate" Deaton tells him. Lydia asks why she'd do it and Deaton tells her it'll only be for her benefit. "Like I said, go home. He's not in any danger here so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep" noone moves. "You all need to start taking care of your own lives again. It's a school night too"

"I don't go to school, i'm staying" I say.

"Jade, i'm not okay with this" Scott says.

"I don't care" I say, not meeting his eyes. And i'm being pulled into the other room, the others looking around awkwardly.

"I get you want to protect him or whatever but you just finished healing from what Daniel did" Scott says when he stops pulling me away.

"That was a week ago, i'm fine now. I'm staying" Scott catches my arm when I try to walk away again.

"You need sleep as well"

"I'm not leaving him here"

"He'll be safe here" Scott reminds me.

"And I won't be able to sleep knowing he's here, like this. Just..i'm staying, alright?" I say. Scott sighs. He leans forward and kisses my head.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Scott asks. I nod with a small smile. "Call me if anything happens" he says.

"Of course, love you Scott"

"I know you do" he smirks, leaving with Lydia and Stiles. I go back over to Derek. I pull up a chair and sit down, holding his hand in mine.

"Here" Deaton says. I turn and take the blanket he's offering me.

"Thank you"

"No problem" he says.

"Not just for the blanket, for helping Derek, for helping Scott and the pack..I don't think they realise just how important and useful you are" he smiles at that.

"I'm flattered Jade but..i'm just a veteranerian" he grins. I roll my eyes with a chuckle. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

..

I wake up to see Deaton doing more tests on young Derek.

"He okay?" I ask, getting up and stretching.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high" he tells me. I go over to them and grab his hand again.

"He's warmer now" I say.

"Jade, i'm going to try something. Just keep holding his hand and..repress the urge to maim me" Deaton says, going over to his drawers.

"Alright?" I say in confusion. "What are you doing?!" I yell angerily when he cuts down Derek's arm.

"Just look" Deaton says. We watch as he heals really, really fast. We're talking seconds. "That healed usually fast, even for Derek"

"What does it mean?" I ask, concern reaching my voice.

"I'm not sure" Deaton says. "Let's try something else, grab that syringe" I move over to the drawers. We both look up when we hear him waking up. His claws are out, eyes blue.

"Derek?" I call out. "Are you alright?" he bares his fangs at me.

"Wait" Deaton puts his arm out in front of me. "I don't think he recognizes us"

"Derek?" I say. He throws his hands over his ears before swiping out and attacking Deaton. He races out the door before we can stop him. "Deaton!" his arm has 4 slashes in it. "I'm so sorry" I say, quickly bringing a rag over it.

"It's not your fault" he says. I help him up and help him to clean it and stitch it up. Deaton tells me he's younger in body and in mind.

"That's why he didn't recognize us" I say.

"It's not just that.." Deaton says. I look at him. "He's not going to remember you, at all" ouch. So that's what getting kneed in the gut feels like.

"Please, tell me this isn't perminant" I say.

"I..I don't know, i'm sorry"

..

Scott, Stiles and I come racing into the police station to see John crotching in front of young Derek looking very, very, VERY confused. Derek's watching him with a screwed up face. John ushers us into his office.

"Have you been time-travelling?" John asks.

"Hang on-what?" Stiles says.

"Because if time-travelling is real, that's it, i'm out, i'm going to Eichen House" John says.

"We found him like that" I say.

"Where? Swimming in the fountian of youth?" John asks, even more confused now.

"No..we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an aztec temple in Mexico underneth a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake" Stiles explains. I internally face palm.

"You told me you were camping!" John says in a hushed whisper.

"We were" I say. "In..in Mexico"

"Derek's been aged backwards, he can't remember anything" Scott tells him.

"Anything?" John asks.

"Nothing, not Scott, Stiles..me" I say.

"We just need to talk to him" Stiles says.

..

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" young Derek asks Scott. Stiles and I sit off to the side, letting the true alpha deal with this. I'm still having trouble processing this. We finally get together..and he was de-aged. Is that some sort of sick sign from God? Because I swear..

"And who's he? Who's she?" Derek asks.

"Oh, we're the ones keeping you out of jail" Stiles says.

"Let us help you" I say. Derek's eyes meet mine and I have to look somewhere else. Derek shakes his head, eyes tearing up. I keep quiet as Scott tells Derek there was a fire..but his family are all fine, staying out of Beacon Hills. This won't end well.

"Okay" Derek nods, eyes reddening with tears. Scott and Stiles leave to talk to John and I stay with Derek. "Who are you?" he asks. I look over at him. "You seem familiar..but I can't remember" at least i'm familiar, not a total stranger. I sigh and sit down in front of him.

"I'm..i'm an old friend" I say.

"Can I trust those two?" he asks. His eyes are still glassey and it seriously sucks, normal Derek hides all that, seeing it hurts me. I reach up and take his hand in mine.

"The alpha, he's my cousin. The other guy, that's Stiles, his best friend. They're like brothers to me, I trust them with my life and you can too" I assure him.

..

Stiles, Derek and I walk into mine and Scott's house. He's staying closer to me, whatever I said to him back there must have given him a little extra trust in me.

"We're just gonna wait here for Scott" Stiles says. "We're going to sit quietly and we're not going to call or talk to anyone"

"Can I talk to you?" Derek asks him.

"No"

"Can I talk to her?" he asks Stiles, pointing to me.

"Defiantely no"

"So can I talk to him?" Stiles and I look up to see Rafael.

"Ah! My god..are you getting taller?" Stiles yelps.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks. Yes..he's been staying here, on the couch. And no, I don't like it. At all. But him and Scott are starting to rekindle their family relationship so i'm backing off. Turns out, he's waiting for Scott too. It takes a minute for this to go downhill..Derek is now 'Miguel from Mexico'. "Es utsed un natural de Mexico, Miguel?" Rafael asks him.

"Oh my god" I say. And downhill it's about to go even more..

"No soy nativo, si no que pase monton de tiempo alli" Derek replies. Stiles and I both look at him with wide eyes. My boyfriend speaks fluent Spanish?! Rafael offers him food and he accepts.

"What just happened?" I ask Stiles, the two distracted by food.

"I..have no clue" he sighs. "Haha" Stiles laughs stressfully. "Ha. Fantastic. Eggroll" we all get some food and sit at the table.

"How was your camping trip Jade?" Rafael asks me.

"Interesting..saw some things I never thought I would" I say, eyes glancing at Derek..oh _Miguel_, sorry.

"So uh, Miguel, what'd you say your last name was again?" Rafael ask out of curiousity.

"Juarea Cinqua Tiago" Stiles answers.

"That's a mouthful. How do you spell that?" Raf asks. Dammit. Derek looks at Stiles to answer.

"Phonetically" Stiles says. I cringe as Derek starts asking Raf about fires..then about the Hale family. Rafael leaves the room and Derek's throwing him againist a wall.

"I'll only talk to Scott" Derek says. Stiles motions for me to do something. I shake my head.

"I'm going to get Scott, stay here and..talk to Jade" he says, running down the hall. I sigh.

"Your name's Jade?" he asks.

"Uh..yeah" I answer.

"It's pretty" I find myself blushing. I shouldn't be blushing because he's like 16 but he is still my boyfriend so..i'm allowed to blush.

"Thanks.." I say. The door opens and a blonde steps in.

"Kate?" Derek asks. I growl, jumping to my feet. I rush at her and feel something burning to my side. I look down to see a small blade jutting out of my hip.

"We don't need his pretty little girlfriend getting between me and him" she whispers, pushing me out the door and closing it with them inside. Filthy mutt!

..

I wake up to Stiles shaking me.

"What the hell happened?" he asks, sitting over me.

"She..she.." I rip the blade from me holding it up to me. She must have hit something important for me to pass out like that.

"Wait, where's Derek?" he asks, looking in the room.

"She took him" I ground out, eyes flaring up white.

..

Are you serious? Berserkers? Berserkers and I..we don't get along. I've run into a few in my time. I make to go at it but Peter catches my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Settling a score" I say.

"Don't be an idiot, we need to run, right now" he says, dragging me along. Scott and Malia follow us. I don't remember them being this fast..or strong. I end up losing Peter, being thrown into the stairs. There's 3 of them, we're fighting off one each. And we're losing. I howl in pain when it's blade meets my leg, cutting open my thigh. Kira jumps in and tries to help but she's thrown down beside the 3 of us as well. They stand over us, growling. We look past them to see young Derek rubbing at them. He swipes out and starts to fight them. All 4 of us are too much in shock to do anything. My eyes widen as his face morphs into his adult form and back again.

"What? What's happening?" I ask, confused. He flips to his knee, back to us. A retreat roar is heard and the berserkers take off. Derek stands up..and he stands tall.

"Derek?" Scott calls out. He turns to us, face sporting his usual 5 o'clock stubble and i've never been so happy to see it before. He looks up at us with glowing yellow eyes. Before I can even begin to question why they're yellow, i'm running over to him and jumping into his arms. I bury my face in his neck, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay" he says, hugging me back.

..

..

**I was thinking maybe Jade could teach him weapons instead? Like not bring Braedan in at all? I meantioned how Jade uses knives and stuff in the beginning so..let me know! Favourite, follow and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! The response to last chapter! You guys are amazing! Shout out to Minx1993, Bre, OnlyTeenWolf and aliciasellers75 for reviewing! It's fine OnlyTeenWolf, thanks for taking the time out to review! I get it, my study's kicking my butt too! All 4 of you said yes to Jade teaching Derek weapons instead of Braedan so that's what you're going to get!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I lounge around on the floor as Peter and Derek try to negotiate with Braedan.

"We'll pay, just find Kate, that's all we want" Derek says. Braedan nods and gets up. She smiles at me as she leaves and I return it. Peter slams the loft door shut behind Braedan. He gets angry at Derek. Derek tells him there was no other choice but Peter gets angrier, saying how he could never get a job. He grabs Derek's arm and spins him around only for Derek to roar in his face, eye burning golden.

"That's a new look for you" Peter says. "What happened to your eyes?" Peter asks in shock.

"I don't know. But i'm willingly to pay to find out" he says. Peter huffs angerily and takes off upstairs to his room like an angry teenager. Derek sighs and comes to the lounge, sitting down on the couch. I look up at him cautiously. He looks pissed off but also upset, frustrated. I go to open my mouth and his eyes snap to me.

"Never mind.." I say, shutting up and focusing on my hands again. I hear him sigh.

"Come here" he says softly.

"When you're calm" I say, not looking at him.

"J" he says. I look up at him. "Come here" he says. I roll my eyes and get up. I sit on the arm of the one-seater.

"Derek, are you-" i'm cut off by him pulling me to sit in his lap. I raise an eyebrow. I'm literally in his lap, like my whole body is curled up on his lap.

"Am I what?" he says, ignoring my raised eyebrow.

"I was going to ask if you were okay" I say. He gives me a small smile.

"I'm fine..well I will be once we find Kate"

"I'm just glad you're all old again" I say, leaning into his neck.

"Old?"

"I don't like getting all flustered over a 16 year old" I say. He smirks at me.

"What did I say?" he asks.

"It was stupid really..you just said my name was pretty" I shrug.

"It is pretty, like the rest of you" he whispers. I feel myself flush a deep red. "See? I've still got it" he grins againist my lips before kissing me.

"Can you two stop?" Peter asks, walking down the stairs. "You're both disgusting" I poke my tounge out at Peter.

"You love me" I tease.

"I'm sure I do" he teases back. And Derek's smiling softly again. His phone starts ringing and I get off him so he can answer it. "I'm glad you're both still happy" Peter says when I sit down beside him on the stairs, Derek going outside to talk on the phone.

"So am I" I say.

"He's starting to be..Derek again. The real Derek, because of you" Peter tells me.

"I'm sure you being in his life again has something to do with that too" I say with a smile. "But thanks" I mutter.

"We need to go" Derek says, walking back inside.

"Go where?" I ask.

"John needs some help..someone's been murdered"

..

This town..something is very wrong with this town. The dead kid, he's a wendigo, a cannabalistic shapeshifter. I see Derek smell the air.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"There was someone else here, someone young, male" Derek says.

"You can smell his fear?" John asks.

"And his blood" I add, seeing the trail falling off the side of the building.

..

"Peter?!" I yell, running into the loft to see him with a tomahawk buried in his chest, laying on the floor. "Oh god, is he dying?" I ask Derek, worried. I've come to see him as a father figure..I don't want him to die.

"He's fine" Derek says, touching the weapon. Peter hisses in pain. "Jade, what's that?" Derek says, pointing. The second I turn my head, I hear Derek rip the tomahawk from his chest and Peter cry out.

"Dick" I say, smacking his head. "Thanks" I mumble..I didn't want to see that. We help him to his feet, leaning him againist the table.

"The axe was laced with wolfbane and I don't know the species so we've got to burn it out" Derek says, holding a lighter. I cringe..not good memories for Peter or Derek. Especially Peter.

"I think I can handle a little fire" Peter snarks. An adorable smile makes it to Derek's face. Then it drops and he's lighting a torch with the lighter. "Oh hell" Peter says. Derek grabs his shoulder and brings the torch to his skin.

"Oh my god" I say, escaping to the private balcony and away from Peter's screams. I'm out here for 5 minutes before someone calls out.

"It's-it's finished" Peter calls out, pain still clear in his voice. I make my way back inside to see Derek help Peter to his feet.

"You okay?" I ask Peter. He nods, smiling a little at my concern.

"He said he was after you" Peter says, looking at Derek. Wait. Hold up. What?! We just got him back to regular aged Derek! Now someone's looking to kill him! I swear to God if this is another _sign_..

"How does someone with no mouth say anything?" Derek asks, not caring that Peter just said someone's practically looking to kill him.

"With this" Peter says, holding out a glove with some sort of keyboard on it.

..

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth" John says, looking over the glove/keyboard thing. "I mean..how can he eat?" really John? Really? That's your main concern?

"Well, Peter didn't get a chance to ask. He was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest" Derek says. Did Sourwolf just make a joke? A pretty dark joke but still a joke..maybe Peter was telling the truth, he has seemed happier around me, the same for me around him. Who am I kidding? I'm smitten. And it's disgusting. But i'm still smitten. Disgustingly smitten.

"Who runs around with a tomahawk?" John asks. Parrish, a young deputy, comes in and starts explaining military tomahawks and how the glove works. Parrish gets on the computer and starts hacking into the glove. I jump when the glove moves..on it's own.

"Hey, it's okay" Derek says with an amusement smile. I growl quietly at him. He turns back to Parrish. "What was that?" he asks.

"I think I found a message" John, Derek and I swarm over to Parrish, looking at the screen. "Does anyone recognize the handle..Benefactor?"

"Money transferred" Derek reads out as it pops up on the screen. "What does that mean?"

"It means this guy isn't just a killer, he's an assassian" John says. I'll say it again..something's wrong with this town. Yes, I know I grew up, was raised and came back here but it's still messed up!

..

Derek, John and I walk into the school, John has his gun up.

"You know, just because this guy connected to the school's wifi, doesn't mean he's still here" Derek says.

"True but i've seen enough at this school to keep a gun in my hand when walking in after dark" we keep walking slowly.

"You smell that?" I ask Derek.

"What?" he asks. John shines the light over to the pool of blood under the door. "That doesn't make sense" Derek says.

"No kidding" John replies, shining the torch around.

"That's not what I mean. I should have caught the scent before we walked in"

"Jade caught it"

"Yeah, so why didn't you?" I ask Derek, concerned. We turn back to the blood. Derek goes to open the door but John stops him.

"You nervous makes me nervous" he says.

"Hey, get your own" I tease making the Shrieff crack a smile. He looks through the door with a torch. They open the door a little and look in.

"It's an explosive.." Derek says. I hear something coming. "Get down!" Derek yells, pulling John down. I duck and a tomahawk flies into the wall. What the holy hell is that?! A man with no mouth, like Peter said, is frowning at us, another tomahawk in his hand. He runs at us. "Jade, move!" Derek yells but it's already too late, his tomahawk clips my side, cutting it open. I hear Derek roar, running at him. The guy throws John to the side before going for Derek. He slices out but Derek catches his arms and throws him to the ground too. He gets back up and Derek kicks his chest, pushing him into the lockers. The guy tried to strike again but Derek catches his arm and bends it behind his back, attacking his ribs with his knee over and over. He restrains him and John gets to his feet, holding the gun to his face. I look up to see Peter running at him. "No! Peter, no!" Derek yells. He has to pull John back as Peter starts ripping the no mouth guy to shreds. Derek rushes over to me, checking over the wound.

"It's o-okay" I say, wincing in pain. "It's not laced with..with anything..I can feel it healing" I assure him. Derek takes my hand and starts taking my pain. We both look up and Peter gets up and wipes his claws off.

"We've learnt a better way" Derek says.

"I'm a creature of habit" he says, walking out of the school. Derek sighs.

"Get Jade out of here, i'll deal with this" John says.

"No, let us help" I say.

"No. Get out of here, both of you" John says.

"Thank you" Derek nods, helping me to my feet and helping me walk out.

..

..

**I love Peter :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! I love them as well! I'm not too sure about 'Tutoring', I don't really know where to take it :/ I was thinking maybe Camden comes back into the picture? Because he only got arrested, not sent to prison or anything. What do you think about that idea? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"What is this?" I ask, holding a piece of paper in my hand with all of our names on it.

"It's a deadpool, a hit list of supernatural creatures" Scott tells me.

"Okay..why the hell am I on it? Noone even knows about me?" I ask, seeing a 15 next to my name.

"I don't know, we don't know who wrote it" Stiles tells me.

"How'd you get it?" Derek asks, looking down and seeing that his name also has a 15 next to it.

"Lydia broke the code..banshee" Stiles explains.

"Wait, what broke the code?" I ask.

"A keyword" Stiles says.

"Allison..her name broke the code" Scott says sadly. We all look down sadly. Scott clears his throat. "This is only 1/3 of the lists, they're still two more lists and two more keywords"

"How do you get them?" I ask.

"Lydia's at the lakehouse, where she got the list" Stiles tells me.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles and I turn to Derek..he's asking Scott.

"Me? Nothing" he says. I hear his heartbeat go up.

"Scott" I say. He sighs.

"Alot happened last night" he says.

"We know" I say.

"You know about Liam?"

"Who's Liam?" I ask.

..

"I could kill you!" I yell at Scott.

"It was either bite him or he falls and dies! I had to make a chocie!" Scott defends.

"And now Araya is going to come for you!" I yell angerily but out of concern.

"Scott, Jade-" Derek tries.

"Shut up Derek!" we both snap at him. He raises his hands in surrender and goes back over to Stiles.

"Not the best idea buddy" Stiles says, clapping his shoulder. "She may be your girlfriend and all but she'll still kick your ass if you interfer with her and Scott's fights" Stiles grins.

"That's not the biggest problem right now" Scott says, trying to calm himself down. I get in his face.

"How is them cutting you in half not a problem?!" I yell through clenched teeth, eyes welling up with tears.

"Jade-" Scott says, bringing his hands to my sides. I jump away from him but I don't do it fast enough, a few of his veins turn black. "Jade"

"Don't, i'm fine" I say, wiping my eyes.

"You're in pain. What happened?" he asks.

"We ran into 'The Mute' last night..don't worry he's dead"

"And he got you?"

"There was nothing on the blade, i'm fine"

"Who were you with?" Scott asks.

"Derek and John, why?" I say. Scott's face turns angry but before he can say anything, Derek speaks up.

"Because I was supposed to protect you and I failed" he says, walking over.

"Exactly" Scott grounds out, watching Derek.

"This is not his fault, I can heal, John can't. He needed to protect John first" I say.

"And an alpha's scratch takes alot longer to heal for a beta" Scott says, eyes falling to Derek.

"Hey, he did his best to protect us" I say, realising he's threatening Derek. "He wasn't out biting 15 year olds"

"You want to bring that up? What about Erica? Boyd? Isaac?" Scott asks. I hear Derek growl at the meantion of his deceased or departed pack members.

"I figured it out!" Stiles' voice makes us all turn to him. He holds up the sheet, there's 'k's and 'm's written next to the numbers.

"What's that?" Scott asks, walking over to Stiles.

"Thousands and millions" Stiles says. Derek and I walk over as well. Please god have thousand next to mine, they won't bother with me, please and with the rest of the pack, please-

"Damn" I sigh. Scott McCall-25 million. Lydia Martin-20 million. Derek Hale-15 million. Jade McCall-15 million.

"Jade McCall? I thought your last name was Murphy?" Derek asks.

"My real name is Jade McCall, my Nana had it changed after they..abandoned me" I mumble the last part, looking down at my feet. That name, always makes me think of them. I try and connect it to Scott and Melissa but my mind always drifts back to my real parents..that ones that never wanted me.

"There we go" I look up and Stiles is smiling at me. He's got a pen in his hand. I look down at the paper and he's scribbled it out and written 'MURPHY' above it.

"Thanks little Stilinski" I smile softly.

"No problem J" he says, scruffing my hair.

..

I watch as Derek throws a pissed off Liam againist the lockers.

"Get to class Liam" Scott says. The beta submits and storms out, angry at Derek, and going to class.

"Did you have to be so..'hands-on'?" I ask Derek, walking out from my place againist the lockers.

"Some people like hands-on" he shrugs. When Scott's eyes snap to us I blush and Derek looks away. That's not what he meant.. I'm suprised when Derek starts smiling.

"What're you smiling about?" Scott asks him.

"You're gonna be good at this" Derek praises.

"Are you kidding? I'm..totally unprepared. Remember when you said you teach me a few things? I think right now I coud use a full on training manuel"

"I'll tell you one thing, that anger he's got, it's going to make him strong"

"And dangerous" Scott sighs.

"Very" Derek confirms. Scott sighs and sits down on the bench overwhelemed.

"Scotty, you're doing fine so far" I say, joining him.

"This is supposed to be the semester where I can focus on school again" Scott says. I take his hand in mine, squeezing it. "Kate's back" I feel the hair on my neck stick up just from her name. "And I have a beta..and-and there's a deadpool" Derek sits down on the other side of Scott.

"If all our names are on that list, that's what we should be focusing on" Derek says. Scott nods. "Do you think Lydia can get the second key?"

"She's working on it" Scott tells him. The second bell goes.

"We should go, you have class" Derek says, getting up, Scott following his lead.

"Give us a minute" I say to Derek. He nods and starts walking out.

"If you need me..help, call" Derek says. Scott nods and Derek walks outside.

"What's up?" Scott asks me when we hear the door shut.

"Scott..if you need to focus on school, then do it"

"Derek just said-"

"Derek's not your cousin, I am" I interrupt. "I don't want you to put your entire life on hold for this, of course be careful but don't let this consume your life"

"Like your's did?" Scott asks quietly. I nod.

"I spent so much time training, being worried about hunters..I barely spent time with Nana outside of that. Of course, we had a good relationship and we cared about each other but we never really stood back to just be family. And then it was too late..I told her I loved her as she died" I retell sadly.

"I'm sure she knew" Scott says softly. I pat his shoulder.

"Get to class, you have catch up to do" I grin. We both walk out, Derek still waiting.

"I love you Jade" Scott says, walking away.

"I love you too Scotty"

"I..like you Derek" he says. Derek looks at him weirdly. I nudge his side.

"I..don't want to kill you Scott" Derek says, confused by our sudden display of affection towards one another. Scott waves as he runs off towards his class. "Is he feeling alright?" Derek asks me.

"He's fine..just needed the people he cares about to know he cares them" I say. "That includes you" I grin.

"I'm sure it does" he says. Derek brings an arm around my waist as we walk out of the school.

..

I stand at the top of the stairs leading down to the Hale vault, Derek and Chris is front of me. Derek shares a look with Chris before they walk in.

"You coming?" Derek asks me.

"No..you guys go" I say, sitting down on one of the steps. They both look at me weirdly. I sigh. "I can see this" I motion between the two of them and the vault. "Getting pretty personal down there..with the history and all. I don't 'fit' in there..i'll just wait here" I know there's that underlying tension between the two males still even though they're practically friends.

"You fit in with me" Derek says, making Chris and I look up at him. "Come on" he hold his and out. I smile and take it, letting him lead me down. Wow. This is alot bigger than I thought it would be. Derek lets my hand go to start going through his family's things. I look at some things but don't move or touch anything. Chris just stands there, feeling a little awkward. "She was here for this" Derek says, handing Chris an old medalion. I look closer to see it has the same triskele Derek has tattooed on his back on it. "We use it to teach young betas how to control the shift on a full moon"

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths" Chris passes it back and I can feel something spark between them as they talk about Kate.

"You knew she was alive, didn't you?" Derek asks him.

"Not for certain but i've been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shells" Chris says.

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Derek asks.

"There's a place I can take her"

"You're saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek asks.

"It's part of Eichen House" I say, getting their attention as I haven't spoken since we came down here. "Stiles..he knows about it" I say, cringing at the memory of John telling me he put himself in there.

"She won't go quietly" Derek says.

"I don't expect her too" Chris says. "I'll do what's necessary"

"What if I asked you not too?" Derek asks him, walking over. My head snaps up to him. What? Chris turns to him as well. "She took something from me" he lets his eyes shine yellow. Chris moves forward slowly, like he can't believe what he's seeing. "At first, I thought it was apart of my past. I started to lose something else..my sense of smell" my face drops..the school, the blood. I watch as Derek's eyes start to well up and turn glassey. "I'm..i'm losing my power" he says sadly, eyes fading out again. I have to look down as my own eyes begin to well up. He's..hes losing his wolf.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shout out to nosferatufan and Bre x2 for reviewing! I'll look into bringing Camden back into 'Tutoring' :) I hate that scene from the end of last chapter, it's so sad :( But he will be a beautiful wolf! I love doing the shout-outs! I love to tell you guys how much I appreciate your input and comments :) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I walk into school and find Scott talking to Raf.

"Are you alright?" I ask Scott. Garrett was an assassian..he was going to kill someone. Violet, his girlfriend, tried to kill Brett but Scott jumped in, then she tried to kill Scott. She didn't come out on top, she's going to prison. And that's all Stiles told me over the phone.

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me" he says. Oh thank god. I pull him into a hug. Violet is being taken away by Parrish. She grins at Scott. I make to go after her but Scott pulls me back. "Don't" he warns me. Rafael gives us a weird look before catching up to them and talking to Violet. We both focus our hearing.

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh no, that's right, you don't have any parents. That's why they call you the orphans" Rafael sasses her.

"Dude..your Dad just burned her" I grin at Scott. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

_Deaton's ASAP -D_

"What's wrong?"

"It's Derek, I have to go" I say, jogging away. I turn back to him. "Be careful Scott, i'm serious"

"You too, keep me updated" he nods. I nod back and make for my car.

..

I walk in to see the Brett kid Stiles was talking about, seizuring on the table with yellow goo slutting out his mouth. I can't help but think of Erica. I miss her. I hear Stiles tell Derek to use some werewolf strength but he tells him he's not the only one with it. I start walking towards them when the Brett kid jumps up. I get in front of him and he growls, cutting my cheek. A sickening crack is heard as Peter comes out of nowhere and suckerpunches him, knocking him out.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks me.

"It's fine, it's already healing" I say. Peter moves to get Brett back on the table and I move to Stiles' side. "You okay Sti?" I ask, the boy holding his head.

"Besides being thrown into a wall? Fine" he smiles. I smile back but place my hand on his head, taking the little amount of pain he feels. We both walk back over to where Deaton's cutting open Brett's chest. I look over at Derek and his eyes are trained on his arm. He was cut by Brett's claws during his escape. He looks to Peter and they both look at his arm. It heals. Why did it take so long to heal? I walk over to Derek.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine" he says, wiping the remaints of blood off my cheek, the wound closed before..like Derek's should have. "Are you?"

"Yeah..I healed" I say. He nods, eyes flickering to Peter again.

"The sun, the moon, the truth. It's buddist" Deaton says.

"Satomi" Peter says.

..

Scott and I sit in his room, listening to what Aunty Melissa's saying on the phone. She's 3 months behind on rent and they've shut off the power. Scott showed me the money but made me promise not to say anything to anyone, he's only telling Stiles and I. I agreed. Scott looks down at the bag of money.

"We can't" I say.

"She needs it, Peter doesn't" Scott says.

"It's not just Peter's, it belonged to the Hales..we can't" I say. He sighs.

"I know..things are just getting too stressful for her" Scott tells me.

"Leave the worrying to me, you need to get back to school" I say.

"You're really pushing this school thing, aren't you?" Scott asks.

"I am" I chuckle.

"If i'm going to school then you're staying here and getting some sleep, okay? Do we have a deal?" as if on cue, I yawn.

"I actually agree with that" I say. I kick off my shoes and get into his bed.

"What are you doing? Your room is right there?" Scott asks.

"It's too far away" I whine. "Do me a favour before you go?"

"What is it now?" he asks in amusement.

"I need you to close the curtains and give me the biggest shirt you have" Scott does as asked.

"Here" he says, tossing me the shirt. "Rest, heal, you're side still needs time. I'll see you after school"

"Bye Scotty, thanks" I say. He leaves and shuts the door. I change into his shirt, kicking my pants off. I snuggle into his feather duvet and feel my eyes drooping closed.

..

My eyes snap open when I hear someone's in the house. Scott's at school, Melissa and Rafael are at work. I jump up growling lowly. The footsteps come towards Scott's room. I run out the door snarling. I jolt in suprise when i'm lifted up.

"Derek?! You scared the shit out of me!" I say, bringing my legs around his waist. He grins at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get to talk to you properly at Deaton's" he shrugs, pecking my lips.

"As cute as that is, i'm trying to catch up on sleep" I say. He kisses me again before putting me back on my feet. "You can stay but..i'll be sleeping" I say, certain he won't stay. I'm suprised when he follows me back into Scott's room. He jumps on the chair.

"I'm going to watch over you" he says. "The deadpool..you're third highest on the list"

"So are you" I remind him, getting back into bed. "And Lydia's second highest and..and Scott's..Scott's right at the top of the list" I sigh sadly.

"Scott's gonna be okay, we all are" he assures me.

"I hope you're right" I say, curling into the blanket, eyelids becoming heavy again.

"Get some sleep" Derek says. I let my eyes close.

"Come here" I say.

"Sleep" he says softly.

"Come here" I repeat softly. I hear him get up and he comes over.

"What do you need?" he asks. I pull back the covers.

"Stay with me" I say, opening my eyes. "We both need to sleep, to heal. Besides..i'll sleep better with you with me" I say. Derek kick off his boots and shrugs off his leather jacket before getting in beside me.

"Now, get some sl-" I cut Derek off but pressing my lips to his. It takes him a couple seconds to react, to bring his hand up behind my neck to bring me closer before kissing me back. His tounge slides along with bottom lip and I open my mouth, letting it in. We keep kissing like that until there's too much breathing between us, until we have to pull back to take a breath. "I'm serious" he smiles againist my lips. "Get" he kisses me. "Some" and again. "Sleep" and again.

"If you stop with that, i'll be able to" I grin.

"With what? This?" he asks innocently, kissing me again. This time I roll us over so i'm straddling him.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish" I whisper in his ear.

"Don't tempt me" he chuckles, pulling me so I can cuddle into him. "Come on, sleep"

"Fine" I agree. Then I remember. "Does anyone know that you speak fluent spanish?" I feel him tense in my arms.

"How did you know about that?" he asks.

"When you were young Derek, you were talking to Rafael, Stiles and I both know" I tell him.

"Oh..well, yeah. I do" he says, not meeting my eyes.

"It's a beautiful language, don't be embarassed" I tell him.

"Mum..she taught me" he tells me. I nuzzle closer to him. "With everything that was happening..it just didn't seem important to tell you"

"No, it's okay, I understand" I assure him. We slip into silence. I get comfortable before letting the darkness invade me.

"Buenas noches Jade" Derek says, kissing my jaw before I fall asleep.

..

When I wake up, Derek's gone. I hear someone downstairs but I quickly realise it's Scott by his scent and heartbeat. I get up, pulling pants back on and going downstairs.

"Hey Scott, how was school?" I ask. Only then do I notice it's dark outside. "Scott?"

"Violet and Garrett are dead" he tells me.

"What? What happened?" I ask.

"Kate..the berserkers, I think she's trying to kill the assassians"

"She's on the list as well?" I ask. Scott nods. "Go on up to bed, you've got the PSATs tomorrow"

"What are you going to do?" Scott asks.

"I need to go to the hospital. Mum's there with Braedan, Derek found her in the woods the other night with Malia when they were looking for Brett's pack. I just need some answers and then i'll be home"

"If you're gone for more than half an hour, i'll come looking"

"Okay, get some rest"

..

I text Derek on my way over, telling him to meet me at the hospital. Mum wakes Braedan up. She asks her what happened to Brett's pack. She tells us they were infected with a virus that's designed to kill werewolves.

"And it did. It killed them all" she says. I sigh and nod, letting her back to resting. Derek, Mum and I step into the empty room next to Braedan's to talk.

"What is this going to do to them? Scott? You? Him?" Aunty asks, getting really worried.

"Hey" I say, grabbing her shoulders. "It hasn't spread yet"

"But it will" she says.

"We don't know that yet" I say. Derek's phone ringing makes us look at him.

"Scott?" he answers, turning away.

"Where are you?" Scott asks.

"At the hospital with Melissa and Jade, why?"

"Stay there" Scott says before hanging up.

"I think Scott's on his way over" Derek tells us, putting his phone away.

"I need to get back to my rounds, keep me posted" Aunty says.

"I will" I nod. She leaves and I sit down on one of the beds. "They're going to get infected..aren't they?" I ask Derek. "You're going to get infected" I say sadly.

"We're going to be fine, all of us" he says, sitting down beside me. I bring a leg up to sit on while the other dangles over the edge. Derek takes my hands in his and rubs them. I lean my forehead againist his.

"What if we're not? What if..what if one of us dies?" I ask fearfully.

"You're not going to die" he says.

"I don't mean me. I mean Scott, you, the others"

"We're going to be fine" he says again.

"No, you're not Derek" Scott says, coming in the door and locking it behind him.

"What?" I ask, confused. "Scott, you're supposed to be in bed"

"I was in bed" he says in an angry calm voice. I frown at Scott..what's going on? "It's hard to fall asleep when all I can smell is the both of you in my bed" his eyes light up red. Derek and I look at each other..that I didn't think of.

"Scott, wait" I say, approaching the angry alpha first. He's not even looking at me, he's glaring at Derek. His breathing is shallow, coming out more as low growls. "Don't do this shit again. You need sleep, your PSATs are tomorrow" Scott moves to go after Derek but I catch his arm, my white eyes meeting his red. "Go home Scott" I say slowly.

"He.." Scott tries, trailing off.

"No, he didn't" I correct him. "He was watching over me, we're both third highest on the list, it makes sense for us to stick together"

"But sleep together?" Scott asks.

"Scott..we're dating" I say.

"But sleep together?" he asks again like my previous answer didn't satisfy him.

Uh..yeah?" I can tell by the growl that bellows from Scott, that was the wrong answer.

"What did I say? I allowed this" Scott says, pointing between Derek and I. "You weren't to break my trust again" he says, pointing at Derek

"I didn't break your trust again" Derek says, getting a little angry himself.

"You slept with my cousin!" he accusses with an angry roar.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Derek growls back. Scott takes a step forward, the challenge clear in Derek's growl. Derek steps out in front of me.

"I don't believe you" Scott growls lowly.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep with me Scott" I say. Neither back down. I sigh. "I think I would know if he had his.." I trail off, my face screwing up. Why am I so awkward? Both male's gazes harder, stepping towards each other. "Don't" I warn both of them. They're the most important males in my life, and Stiles of course, and I won't watch them fight. And of course John, Peter and maybe even Chris.

"It's been a long time coming" Scott growls at Derek before running at him. I jump between the two.

"Stop!" I yell, holding my hands out. Both come to a sudden stop but by the looks on their faces..they didn't stop themselves. A familiar sensation comes to my hands..they feel full. "What did I do?" I ask, looking between them with wide eyes. Neither of them says anything, just watch on with wide eyes too. "Seriously, we have bigger problems than this. If I let you go, do you promise not to try rip each other's throats out?"

"Yes..just-just let us go" Scott says. I bring my hands down slowly. Both take deep breathes, calming down and catching their breath.

"What was that?" Derek asks. I look over at him with burrowed eyebrows.

"I have no idea" I say. Another trip to Deaton's might be needed.

..

..

**As was given to me as an idea by the lovely TheQueenofGoodbyes , Jade will have water powers sort of like Katara from Avatar! Can anyone guess what she just did? Favourite, follow and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shout out to Bre, nosferatufan, OnlyTeenWolf and Bre again for reviewing! I'm happy you like the fox and wolf thing :) Glad you all like her newly discovered power! You were correct Bre, she did blood bend! But the water in our bodies could have worked too nosferatufan :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I kiss Scott's cheek as he leaves to go to school. They've all got the PSATs today and I know each and every one of them studied really hard for them. I bit my thumbnail nervously as we stop outside Deaton's clinic. Derek takes my hand away from my mouth and threads his fingers through mine.

"Everything will be fine" he promises. I nod and we step inside. Deaton's already waiting at the gate, holding it open.

"Come on in" he says.

"Thanks" I mutter, walking in with Derek. We follow Deaton to his back room which has quickly become 'The Werewolf Room'.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, turning to us.

"Uh..something happened yesturday" I say. Deaton looks to me to proceed.

"Its okay" Derek says. I nod, finding mysef biting my other thumbnail. Derek sighs and moves my hand away from my mouth.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Deaton asks evenly, seeing how nervous this is making me.

"I'm not sure..Derek and Scott were fighting, they ran at each other, I got between them and.." I trail off.

"You stopped them" Deaton says. I look up at him. "Didn't you?" he asks.

"I mean, I think so..I got the same feeling I do when controlling water but I was handling water"

"No, you weren't" Deaton sighs.

"If you know what it is..tell me" I say. He motions for me to sit down so I do, Derek sits down next to me.

"It's something I haven't come across in a long time. A very long time" Deaton starts.

"Just like my kind" I say.

"Exactly" Deaton nods. "It's called blood bending" he says. I purse my lips and burrow my eyebrows, trying to process what he just said. "It's a very, very old technique that was used by the water kitsune when the hunters tried to wipe them out. I say try because we really thought they were all wiped out. Somehow your Nana escaped, and then you were born"

"So..you're saying into the only one left?" I ask.

"It's looking that way, yes" Deaton says.

"Well..that's not terrifying" I sigh. "So not only am I most probably the only water kitsune left but I can also..blood bend? Like what I can do with water but with someone's blood?" Deaton nods.

"It gives you control over the person's body. You got scared, you wanted to protect Scott and Derek so your kitsune did" Deaton says.

"Okay.." Derek and Deaton are both watching my reaction. "Okay. Okay..Okay"

"Are you alright?" Deaton asks.

"No, not really" I say. My phone ringing, gives me an out. "Scott?" I answer.

"Where are you?" he doesn't sound angry, he sounds worried.

"I'm at Deaton's with Derek..finding out about what happened yesturday" I sigh. "Scott, is something wrong?"

"Yes. We're at the school, they've quarantined us. The virus, it's spreading"

"Scott..do you have it?" I ask, feeling a lump forming in my throat.

"Yes..but i'm fine. We're in the vault, me, Stiles, Kira and Malia"

"I'm coming to find you-"

"No! You'll get sick too" he says.

"I don't care" I say.

"I care. Don't come here. Derek!" he calls out. Derek turns towards me having heard Scott call out to him. "Don't open the vault for Jade, not for anything!"

"Scott, don't!" I warn him. Derek nods. He knows only the Hales can open the vault so anyway of me getting in and getting Scott, just went straight out the window.

"I love you Jade, so much" he says.

"Scott! Scott!" I yell. He hangs up. "We're going to the school" I say, walking out. Derek catches my arm.

"No, we're not"

"I am" I say, pulling away from him.

"So you can do what? Get sick too? You can't help them!" he says.

"I'm not going to wait for him to die" I ground out.

"You might not have too" Deaton says. Derek and I both turn to him, he's looking down at his phone. "Satomi and Melissa are waiting at the hospital, we need to go right now"

"I can't, I have to go to Scott"

"You can't get in there" Deaton says.

"I'll find a way"

"If Satomi is with Melissa then they've probably found something..a cure maybe" Derek says. "If they can find a cure then we can help them. But you can't go down there without one, you can't get sick like them..I won't let you go down there" Derek tells me.

"There's a chance for a cure, Jade, come on" Deaton says. I sigh and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, let's go" I say.

..

Satomi, Derek and I watch on as Melissa and Deaton literally dig around Satomi's dead beta's head.

"I think I know what it is" Deaton says. We all look to him. "But if i'm right and Scott and the rest are infected, it's not good" I grit my teeth. "They're going to die without an antidote"

"I thought that's why we came here? For a cure?" I say.

"A chance for a cure" Deaton corrects. I can feel angry tears welling up in my eyes. "It's a varinant of canine distemper" Deaton tells us. "A few years ago an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population"

"What's it going to do to our wolf population?" Aunty Mel asks, fear in her voice.

"It's been altered to infect quite abit faster" Deaton says.

"You mean it's been weaponized?" Derek asks.

"It infected my whole pack" Satomi says.

"Everyone except for you. That's the real question, did you not get infected or are you immune?" Deaton asks. We all look to Satomi and even she's doubtful about which one.

"If your pack was infected then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?" Derek asks her.

"Apparently another assassian" she says. "I'd rather face a gun than this" she says, looking down at her beta sadly. She looks up and looks to Derek. He catches her staring and looks at her in confusion. "Sorry" she says. "I just noticed how much you remind me of Tahlia" Derek smiles sadly and looks down at his feet. "I used to visit her alot..do you remember me?" he looks back up at her.

"I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled terrible" Satomi chuckles a little at Derek's words.

"I brought that tea as a gift" she tells him. "Your mother loved it" he smiles genuinally at her.

"Wild purple rashe?" I ask Satomi. She smiles.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My Nana loved it too. I hated it, it smelt and tasted disgusting" I chuckle sadly. I feel Derek's hand slip into mine and he squeezes it. I smile up at him.

"It's very rare" Deaton says. "And also a very powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been ennoculated" Deaton says.

"Okay, well how rare is it? Can we find it?" Melissa asks.

"Any I have is back at her house.." I say.

"No, I have some" Derek says. "My mother kept some of it, it's in our vault"

"So there's a cure? It will cure them?" I ask.

"I think so" Deaton smiles. I sigh in relief and lean into Derek's shoulder. Melissa makes a call, she's going to tell them it's in there with them.

"Can we go to them now? They'll be healed" I ask Derek hopefully. He nods. We walk out of the room, heading for the elevator. It dings and opens, a blonde girl looks between Derek, Satomi and I. She raises her gun.

"Run!" Derek yells, jumping in front of Satomi and I. I watch him fall to the ground with a bullet to his side. Satomi goes after her so I run to Derek's side.

"Shit" I say, putting my hands over the bleeding.

"I'm okay, it's healing" he tells me. We both look up to see Satomi has stabbed her pole through the girl's neck. She rips it out and she falls to the ground, dead. I pull Derek to his feet.

"I may have learnt to control my anger but I still know when to use it" Satomi says. I like her. I like her alot.

..

"Scott!" I yell, running into the school, pushing past everyone.

"Jade!" I hear him yell.

"Scott!" I run into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I can't help the tears that fall.

"I'm okay, we're all okay" he tells me, rubbing my back.

"I-I thought you were going to d-die" I sob into him.

"I would never leave you" he says, pulling me back to kiss my head.

"Don't, not ever" I say, pulling him into another hug.

"Listen, you need to stay with Derek tomorrow, okay? We have school and I know he'll protect you" Scott says.

"That's not what you were saying the other day?"

"I know he jumped in front of that bullet for you and Satomi. Yes, I was mad because you two were in my bed doing..whatever, I don't want to know, but he will keep you safe. I need you to be safe, it's not just assassians anymore, it's anyone with the list. Promise me you'll stay with Derek tomorrow" Scott stresses.

"I promise" I say.

..

..

**Here comes the Braedan and Derek episode except it's Jade ;) Not much smut though, very similiar to the show. Favourite, follow and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, gave you smut ;) Be warned! Not as bad as it could be but still be warned. Shout out to nosferatufan and Bre x3 for reviewing! Yes, it's the same but it's Jade not Braedan :) I loe updating early! And yes, Scott does need to take a chill pill and he will be, he's just having trouble getting comfortable with Derek and Jade. But he's getting better with them :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I walk into the loft.

"Derek?" I call out. I see him on the couch. He doesn't stir. He must be really tired. I go to move to the kitchen area so I can let him sleep but I notice blood has seeped through his white singlet. I walk over slowly. I sit down on the table and careful reach for his singlet. I pull it up slowly, reveling the bullet wound..that hasn't healed. I burrow my eyebrows. I jump in suprise when Derek catches both of my hands.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Why aren't you healing?" I answer his question with another question.

"Some wounds take longer" he says.

"And some leave scars but not for people like us" I say, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Derek, what's going on?" I ask.

"Maybe i'm just tired" he says, letting me go and turning away.

"Derek..show me your eyes" I say.

"You just saw them" he says.

"Your real eyes" I say. He rolls back over and sighs. He looks over at me and I wait for them to change but they never do. "Derek, what's really going on?" I ask him.

"The glowing eyes, the claws, the fangs..it's all gone" he says, eyes glassy.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone. I can't shift"

"Get up, let me clean it up" I say. He nods and gets up. I clean it out, disinfect it. I put a gauze over it and taped it up. "Be careful with it" I say. He nods and pulls his shirt back on.

"Thank you"

"Is there anything left?" I ask him, fear in my voice.

"No..it's all gone, all of it" he says sadly.

"What about strength?" I ask.

"I can still kick your ass if that's what you mean" he smirks and for the first time in a little while, i'm smirking too.

"Show me" I say, stepping back.

"I'm not going to fight you" he says. I grab his arm and bend it behind his back. "That's not fair" he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I wasn't ready"

"You think the assassians are going to wait until you're ready?" I ask. He sighs and I let him go. "If you're human, and you're going up againist hunters and assassians, you need to learn to bend the rules a little bit" I say. "And i'm going to teach you" I say.

"What do you know about weapons? You've been a kitsune your entire life and you've only just started with the katana-" he shuts up when he turns and I have a ring dagger to his throat.

"Do you not remember the first day we meet?" I ask.

"I'm starting to remember it now" he says, staring down at the dagger a little nervously. I pull it away from his throat.

"I did alot of training, I had to keep myself as hidden as possible. You speak fluent spanish and I didn't know. I've done training with weapons and guns and you didn't know" I shrug.

..

I have to take Derek back to my house. My guns are there. I never thought I would use these again but they belonged to my Nana first so i've always kept them with me. I put a handgun down on my dresser.

"This is a 9 millimetre" I say.

"I don't like guns" he says.

"That's because you've never learnt to use one"

"Or because i've been shot, repeatedly" he says, motioning to his side.

"You'll like this one" I say, checking the magazine. "The legal clip size in California is 10, you always need to remember how many shots you've taken and how many bullets you have left. Why? Because that's how people die, you run out of bullets, you have no way to protect yourself. And you also look like an asshole" I grab his hand and put the gun in it.

"This secret life of your's..i'm a little unsure" he teases.

"Come on, you need some sort of training or you're going to get killed" I say, smiling. "And the second one isn't an option" I say.

"Fine" he agrees.

"It isn't just learning about how to point and shoot. A normal human could stab you before you even pull the trigger. So if you have a gun, what do you need?"

"Distance" he says and I nod.

"Exactly" I step back. "Go for it, pull the gun on me"

"I'm not pulling the gun on you" he says.

"Do it or i'll make you do it" I raise my eyebrow.

"You can't control the blood bending yet" he reminds me, raising one of his own.

"Do you want me to practice on you?" I ask.

"Not really.." he replies.

"Then pull the gun on me" I say. He nods and squares his shoulders. He pulls the gun up and I take it from his hand.

"Oh..so.." he says, a little suprised. "Yeah.."

"That was without any fox power either. Try again" I say, handing it back to him. He nods and pulls it. Same result. He brings it up and I take it from him. He lets out a frustrated breath.

"One more time" he says.

"I've got all day" I smirk. He comes over to get the gun. I jump in suprise when he grabs my face and kisses me. Then I feel the barrel of the gun againist my stomach. He pulls back a little, my bottom lip caught between his teeth softly. "You cheated" I say againist his lips.

"I'm learning to bend the rules" he says.

"These rules or Scott's rules?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Both" he says, kissing me again. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He brings his hands under my ass, keeping me up. He backs us into my bed. I pull his shirt off, kissing him again. He reaches down and pulls my shirt off. His lips leave mine to trace down my throat and neck. I reach down and start undoing his belt. It takes us all of 10 seconds I pull each other out of our clothes. We're both breathing heavily, grunting and moaning loudly. I can't help but look down and watch as he pumps in and out of me. My stomach fills with an odd heat, the pressure building in the pit of my stomach. I drown out my cry of pleasure by wrapping my mouth around his neck, screaming out againist it. I can feel the smirk on his face at the noise and it makes me want to get him back. He doesn't let up though, he's going harder and faster and I can barely keep my moans quiet. I swear the other people in the street can hear us but I just don't care. I decide I will get him back. I shove him down so i'm on top of him. He definately looks suprised but that look switches to pure pleasure when I sink down on him. His hands come up to massage my chest, rolling them in his hands. I can feel the burning in my thighs from bringing myself up and down. He grips my thighs, stopping me. I'm about to ask why but his actions answer the question. He brings myself up to me, hard and fast.

"D-Derek" I moan, having to put my hands on his chest so I don't fall forward, my legs like jelly. For the rest of the night, I give him all i've got and he does the same thing. By the time we're done, me and my fox are exhusted, I can feel how tired Derek's human body is as well. I grin at him and he kisses me sloppily, lips too tired to cooperate, before we're both falling asleep, naked in my bed.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I wake up and Jade has her arm over my chest. I take it off slowly, the girl rolling over, still asleep. As much as I hate to agree with that bastard, Daniel was definately right about the animal in bed thing. Weither I was still a wolf or not..I think I would still be tired from that. I let out a deep breath, getting out of her bed and going over to where her guns and weapons are laid across the dresser. This is serious, this is how I keep myself alive now. I let my eyes trace over every gun.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

The second i'm awake, Derek and I are rushing back to his loft because Scott's on his way over with Lydia and Parrish. And I sort of told him i'd stay at Derek's..well, I stayed with Derek, like _with_ Derek. Really, really _with_ him. Amazingly _with_ him. Going until l I can barely keep my heavy eyelids open _with_ him. Parrish was burnt alive but he's perfectly fine. I chuckle when Parrish asks if we're all psychic like Lydia.

"Okay..then what are you?" Parrish asks. Derek nods to Scott and I. We blink and show him glowing white eyes and glowing red eyes.

..

"So..alpha werewolf?" Parrish asks, pointing to Scott. He nods.

"Well, true alpha" Lydia adds.

"And water kitsune?" Parrish asks me. "Like a fox?" I nod. "Okay..then what's a kanima?" we all sigh.

"We'll get back to that. We just know that everyone who has a supernatural ability is on the deadpool" Scott tells Parrish.

"I don't even know what I am?" Jordon says.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" Derek says. I nudge him playfully. We just grin at each other as Lydia and Scott explain how many people want to kill. Last night was definately a highlight for me and I don't think i'll be forgetting it anytime soon..or ever. By the goofy look on Derek's face, I think he feels the same way. We all stand around and listen as Lydia tells us how the lakehouse is related to the deadpool. She tells us about her grandmother Lorraine, Lorraine's love Maddy, everything. Lydia and Parrish leave and Scott stays. He walks over to Derek's bed and picks up the 9mm I gave him. Derek tells Scott that he's lost his power, that whatever Kate did to him is still happening.

"You should know something" Scott says. "Your name broke the thrid list" he says to Derek. No..

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden" Derek says.

"I don't want to make you nervous but it kinda feels like there might be a pattern here, doesn't it?" Scott says. "Allison, Aiden, you"

"The names picked by a banshee" Derek says.

"It-it could just mean that you're in danger" Scott says.

"Scott, banshees don't predict danger. They predict death" Derek corrects him. Scott sighs and nods.

"I know.." he looks over at me. "I'm going to school..you're staying here" he says. I nod, going over and hugging him.

"Be careful" I say.

"I will" he says, pulling back.

"Be careful" I say again, hugging him tighter.

"I promise I will be" he says and this time I let him pull back. "You as well, call me if anything happens"

"I will"

"Keep her safe.." Scott says to Derek. He trails off when he realises it'll be the other way around. "Keep him safe" he corrects himself. We both nod. "Bye" he says, leaving. I turn to Derek.

"I know" he says.

"You're not going to die" I tell him, sitting down beside him on his bed.

"Her grandmother was a banshee J.." when Derek sees my eyes are blazing white, he shuts up.

"We'll figure something out, we always do" I sigh. Derek kisses my cheek and hugs me to his chest.

..

..

**They did the deed ;) How will this change their relationship? Will the others find out..will Scott? Favourite, follow and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! I finally updated 'Tutoring'! I have heaps of new ideas as well so get ready for some jaw-dropping scenes! I don't know if i'm going to have a scene when Scott finds out..we'll see. Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I roar, running at the officers that just poured gasoline over Scott, Liam and Malia. The music from outside stops and Scott's eyes flare up red. Derek and I start fighting the officers, there's 5 of them. I have 3 and Derek has 2.

"J, duck!" Derek yells. I duck and Derek kicks out, sending the last officer to the floor. I walk over to Scott, kicking another officer to the head that was trying to get up. Scott looks up at Derek and I.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asks Derek.

"You were coved in gasoline" Derek says like Scott's an idiot. Well really..

"Oh yeah" Scott nods. God my cousin can be slow sometimes. Derek holds his hand out and Scott takes it, the older man pulling him to his feet. "Thanks" he smiles. Derek nods and claps his shoulder. I help Malia and Liam up.

"You okay?" I ask the shaken boy. He nods, eyes a little watery. "Hey, you're okay..we're all fine" I say, touching his shoulder. I can feel his fear but it's more than that..he's terrified.

..

Kira and I jump in front of the two wolves. Arrows come flying at them and we take them out with our katanas.

"Run!" I yell at them. We manage to get away from them. "Deaton's, we need to go there" I say, knowing they'll be safer there than out here.

..

I let Scott kiss Kira before running over and hugging him.

"You're okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine" I assure him.

"Wait..where's Derek?"

"I didn't want him getting into the crossfire too, not with his name unlocking the list, he'll be here" I tell him.

"Did you guys find him? Did you find Brett?" Scott asks Kira and I.

"I think we found all of them" I smile, pulling him into the room. Brett, Satomi, Lori and more. Kira and I were very busy.

"Are we safe here?" Lori asks. Scott looks around at them all.

"We're going to need help" Scott says. I nod. I know what that means. "Alot of help"

..

I hear him before I see him.

"Brett, stop!" I yell when he growls at Chris. "Wait! This is his place, it's his!" Brett walks away.

"Jade, if you're bringing guests, you could have called" Chris says.

"It's good to see you too" I say, hugging the man. I've barely seen him since he came back from wherever him and Isaac took off to after Allison died.

"We didn't have anywhere else to take them" Scott says. Chris rubs my back before we pull back. Satomi recognizes Chris..as a hunter. Scott tells them they can trust him. Kira shows him the arrow the hunters were using last night.

"They're coming Scott, they're coming for you and Jade too" Chris says.

"I know, Lydia can get the answers from Meredith she just needs more time" Scott assures him. Lydia's with Meredith at the police station..she revealed herself as the benefactor. But it doesn't add up so Lydia's going to get some answers from her. Stiles is with Malia at the hospital. We all get to work with weapons, setting up alarms..geting ready for the shitstorm coming our way. Derek shows up and I hug him.

"Everything okay?" he asks me.

"They're coming" I sigh, leaning my forehead againist his.

"I'm going to keep you safe" he promises, holding his gun in his hand.

"We'll keep each other safe" I say. He kisses me quickly before Scott's walking over.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks him. Derek looks over at Satomi and everyone else.

"They've got claws and fangs but they're not fighters" he sighs.

"But we are" Kira says, drawing her katana. I smile proudly at the girl.

"But that's why I called you as well" Scott says to him.

"I don't have claws and fangs either" he reminds him.

"But we're still fighters, human or not" I say.

"What's happening with Lydia and Stiles?" Derek asks him.

"They're all trying to stop it" Scott says.

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asks, making us all turn to him. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" everyone falls silent.

"Then let's send a message" Derek says, getting their attention again. "Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassians, hunters or an amature who just picked up a a gun" he says, showing his. "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is going to be put on another list, our list. They get to be a name on our deadpool" he says. I draw my own katana, nodding in agreement. It isn't long before the assassians come, the alarms blaring. I get back to back with Derek. He's shooting and i'm using my claws, katana, kitusne power, anything I can to keep everyone safe. I see Scott being shot at.

"Scott!" I roar, running at the guy shooting at him. I tackle him to the ground and plunge my katana through his chest, snarling is his face. I look up and Scott gives me a thankful nod before taking off to find Kira. I run back over to Derek. "How many of them are there?" I ask.

"Too many" he says, shooting at anyone who gets too close.

"Brett? Brett, where are you?" I hear Lori asking. An assassian steps out and trains his gun at her head.

"No!" I yell, holding my hand out. I feel that familiar feeling. "Lori! Cover your face!" the second her hands come over her face, I squeeze my hand, the assassian exploding in his armour. Lori drops her hands from her face and looks down at the body, breathing heavily. "I need to get her out of here, are you okay?" I ask Derek. He nods.

"Go" he says. I quickly take his lips in mine.

"Make it out of here"

"I will, I promise" he says. I run over to Lori.

"Are you okay? I ask, checking her over.

"Behind you!" she yells. I turn to find a gun pointed in my face. My whole body tenses up in fear but in a split second, he's tackled to the floor. Scott starts tearing into him, growling and roaring. He takes his helmet off, clawing at him, blood spilling from the guy's mouth. Scott's face ripples a dangerous grey and Lori squeezes her eyes shut in fear and cries.

"Scott!" I yell but he keeps going. He brings his claws up, ready to kill the assassian. No, this isn't Scott, this isn't how he does things. "SCOTT!" I scream. Scott stops, whites of his eyes changing from black to white again, his face returning to normal. We hear the guy's phone go off. Scott takes it out and reads the message before turning the phone to him and me.

_TH BENEFACTOR: ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED._

The assassians begin backing away, disappearing into the shadows. Lori runs away and Scott gets off the assassian. I look around.

"Derek?" I call out. "Derek!" I yell, running over to the group. Where the hell is he? "D-" i'm cut off by lips moving softly over mine. I sigh in relief when Derek pulls back.

"Is it over? Is it really over?" Kira asks Scott. Scott nods and takes Kira into his arms. I bring my arms around Derek, burying my face into his chest.

"We're okay, everyone's okay" Derek tells me, bringing his arms around my back as well.

..

I decide to go home with Scott, not before kissing the living daylights out of Derek. I really thought we were going to die..that he was going to die. Scott and I walk into the house, hand in hand. Aunty Melissa's standing there.

"Sorry we're back so late..we got caught up" I say.

"At the animal clinic" Scott helps out. "We were trying to earn a little extra money.." Scott trails off when Melissa moves and the bag full of money is in front of her.

"How much more did you two need?" she asks, disappointment in her tone.

"It's from the deadpool, I-I found it in Garrett's locker" Scott tells her.

"This belongs to Derek" Melissa says. "You need to take this back to him" she says to me. Scott and I are both silent. I promised to keep Scott's secret. And it's not like he was going to use it or anything, he's just..skeptical. "How long have you had it?" Mel asks.

"Too long" Scott says, disappointed in himself.

"You know you have to give it back" Melissa says to Scott this time.

"I was going too" Scott tells her.

"Do I wanna know why you haven't?" she asks. Scott's quiet for awhile.

"It's because of you" I speak up.

"Me?" she asks. "You mean because we've been struggling a little?"

"Mum..we're struggling alot" Scott says.

"Scott, you can save people's lives but you can't save them from life" she says. "Life is full of struggles"

"It doesn't have to be" Scott says, reaching into the bag. "This gets us a new roof" he says, holding one pile up. "This pays for Stiles' MRI" another. "This pays for Eichen House" another. "And this one means you don't have to work the double shift at the hospital and come home totally exhusted" Aunty Melissa smiles sadly at her thoughtful son.

"What about this one?" she asks handing him a pile covered with blood. He nods and puts them all back into the bag.

"Should we take it back now?" Scott asks me.

"It's late. Let me go over there and talk to him first, i'll call you" I say. Scott nods.

..

"Derek, I need to talk to you" I say, walking in. He's in bed, sleeping. I turn to leave.

"No" he says. I look back over at him. "Come here, stay with me" he says. I look at the wolf a little suprised. "Come on" I know I was supposed to come and talk to him then call Scott but..i'm already walking over. I kick off my shoes and get in beside him. He leans in and kisses me softly. "I thought you were hurt today" he says.

"I was fine, Scott saved me"

"And you saved that little girl"

"She was scared..she was really sacred"

"Were you scared?" he asks.

"When the gun was pointed at my head..yeah, I was. But it was me or Lori so I made the decision"

"Lori" he says and I nod. "I'm glad you're both okay" he says. I smile and lean into his bare chest. His alarm starts going off. "Jade" we both get up, him grabbing his gun and me flicking out my claws. We walk towards the door slowly, eyes scanning the room. Derek aims at the door. I pull it open and we get ready to attack. We stop when we see a soaking Lydia.

"Ly-" i'm cut off when she screams. I have to cover my ears. When she stops screaming, she starts to cry. I grab her, pulling her inside. "She's freezing" I say. I peel off my jumper, leaving me in a singlet. "Come on Lydz, sit down" I say, bringing her to the couch.

"She needs to get out of those clothes" Derek says, her face very pale.

"Can you bring me a blanket and some trackpants?" I ask him, he nods. I turn back to Lydia. "I'm going to help you get dressed, okay?" she just nods, eyes still leaking tears. I pull her shirt off before helping her out of her bra. I pull my jumper over her head, it's big and baggy so she'll be warm. Derek comes back in with the requested items. He passes them to me and turns around so I can help her get changed again. "We're done" I tell Derek. He turns around. Luckily, Lydia's colour is returning now that she's in dry clothes and a blanket.

"Lydia..what were you doing out here?" Derek asks her carefully.

"I-I didn't mean to..I was going home..I couldn't" she says.

"Like when all this first started?" I ask her and she nods. Stiles told how she'd just end up at places, finding bodies. "She was here for you" I say, looking over at Derek. Lydia nods.

"I'll drive her home" Derek says, grabbing his keys.

"I'll come with" I say, pulling Lydia up by her hand. I put her wet clothes in a plastic bag so she doesn't have to hold them. The car ride is quiet all the way to her house. I take her inside, make sure she gets to sleep okay. She falls asleep the second her head hits the pillow. I turn her light off and shut the door, going back down to the camaro. I get in and sigh.

"Should I take you home?" Derek asks.

"No, i'm staying with you. That's a second time now, first it was your name, now this..Derek, you're in trouble" I say with watery eyes.

"I..I know" he says, pulling out of Lydia's driveway. I pull out my phone to text Scott.

_Lydia was just at Dereks. She screamed, he's in trouble Scott. Just bring the money over in the morning, i'm going to stay here for the night, make sure he's safe._

My phone vibrates.

_Okay J. Be careful, i'll see you in the morning._

..

We settle back into bed, i'm still a shaken up from the day's events so Derek wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. He kisses my head and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

..

..

**OnlyTeenWolf, rememer when you said something about Jade finding an abandoned child?Her and Derek being sort of parents to them? I was thinking Lori maybe? I'm pretty sure Brett's her brother but maybe Jade could be like a sister to her and Derek will eventually come in too since they're together. And it's been said that Brett's going to be a regular for season 5 so this way I could keep him in my fic as well. What do you think? Favourite, follow and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shout out to Bre x4 and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! At the end of next chapter, which is the season finale, i've given you some options as to where this fic could go so if you could let me know from there that'd be a great help :) And yes, I heard about Hoechlin :( I can't believe it, it seriously sucks :( Heart being ripped out..sounds about right. Not sure exactly how or if i'm going to go with the Lori thing but right now it's looking as if I will but still not sure how..but we'll see. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Okay" Derek says when Scott gives him the money.

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?" Scott asks.

"How much do you make at the animal clinic?" Derek asks him.

"Minimum wage" Scott tells him.

"That's why" Derek shrugs. "Anyone can be tempted Scott, even a true alpha" he smiles a little.

"You're not angry?" Scott asks in confusion.

"It's not even mine, it belongs to Peter" Derek tells him.

"Where's your money?"

"You're standing on it" Derek says. Wait, really? The building? Scott looks down then back up at Derek in amazement.

"There's another vault?" he asks. Derek and I both have to laugh at that.

"No, I own the building"

"Oh" Scott says.

"And I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's" Derek says. "I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back" Derek says, getting up and zipping up the gym bag. Scott's watching him. I look up from my sitting position on the floor to look at him in confusion.

"I know Lydia was here last night" Scott says. Derek's eyes fall to me and I smile sheepishly. Derek sighs. "Deaton's still trying to figure out what Kate did to you, if anyone can find an answer, it's him" Scott says. Derek nods and sits back down. "I actually need to ask you a favour.." Scott says.

"What kind of favour?" Derek asks. I watch Scott switch his weight from foot to foot.

"You're nervous" I say. Scott looks at me then back to Derek.

"I wanted to know if..if I could use the loft-" Scott starts.

"No, you're not throwing another party in here" Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, not that. And besides, that wasn't me, that was Aiden" Scott says.

"Then why do you need my loft?" Derek asks.

"Kira and I.." I groan. Gross. "Because smelling both of your arousals in my bed wasn't disgusting" Scott snaps half-heartedly at me. Wow. Oh my god. My face is on fire. I did not realise he'd be able to smell that as well..oh god..this is too awkward.

"Shutting up" I assure him, not able to meet his eyes.

"We need somewhere to have our first actual date. I want to make it special..I have a few ideas and this place would be perfect" Scott says. Derek eyes him a little longer than he should.

"I don't want to smell both of your arousals in my bed either" Derek says. I gag. Gross.

"It'd be a better payback than kicking your ass, don't you think?" Scott says, raising an eyebrow.

"Boys" I say, rolling my eyes at them. They glare at each other a little longer.

"Yes..you can use the loft" Derek says.

"Thank you" Scott smiles.

"That means i'm staying over at your house, with Jade" Derek smirks. Scott's smile drops.

"Is there any room for negotiation?" Scott asks.

"No, there isn't. You get the loft for the night, I get Jade for the night" Derek says. I see Scott's jaw tick. I can see Scott thinking it over.

"Fine" he grounds out. "But I swear to god..if you..i'll kill you" he warns Derek.

"Hands-off, I get it" Derek nods.

"Hands not even in the room" Scott says, eyes red. Derek and I share an amused look as that makes no sense but we don't say anything..well, Derek doesn't.

"I'll leave them at the door" I grin.

"Jade, you will not-"

"Yes I know, we won't" I say, feeling embarassed at what he's insinuating. Derek's eyes widen.

"Not ever" Scott says. I bite my lip. Well, it's a couple years too late for that. A couple nights too late for that with Derek..

"Okay Scott" I say. Scott looks to Derek.

"Okay?" he asks Derek.

"Yes, okay" Derek sighs.

..

We lay in my bed, me leaning into Derek. I play with the blanket, Derek's asleep but I can't get to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, making me jolt.

"You're supposed to be sleeping" I say.

"We're both supposed to be sleeping" he corrects. "What's wrong?" he asks again.

"Something's..not right" I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I need to call Scott" I say, getting up.

"They're on a date.." Derek points out.

"I know..I..I just need too" I ring his phone but it keeps ringing and ringing until it goes to voicemail. I try a few times. "No..something's wrong" I say, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe he just turned his phone off? Probably doesn't want the interruptions"

"No, it kept ringing. It's on but noones picking up" I tell him.

"Jade, they're fine" Derek tells me.

"I'm going over there" I say, throwing on a jumper. I grab my keys. "You can stay here or you can come, i'm going either way" I say. I hear him get up, put his shirt back on and follow me.

..

"Scott! It's Jade, i'm coming in!" I call out before opening the door. "No.." I whimper. The loft's a mess, broken wood and glass everywhere. I hear Derek pull out his phone, calling someone. It takes 5 minutes for John and Stiles to arrive.

"What the hell happened here?" Stiles asks, eyes wide on all the debris.

"It was supposed to be a date" Derek tells him.

"They were both here and now they're both gone" I say. Stiles phone rings and he answers it. He puts it on speakerphone.

"Scott's been taken to Mexico, if you want to find him then that's where you're going too" Deaton tells us.

"Kate" I growl. "Kate has my cousin" I can feel the angry tears welling up in my eyes.

..

Stiles leaves to talk to his Dad with Malia. Derek and I go back to my house for weapons and bring them back to his loft.

"I don't like having to rely on these things" he says, looking down at the guns and knives.

"I get it, you're used to claws and fangs. But if you're going to survive Mexico, you need these" I say. "Dying is not an option" I remind him.

"I just hate feeling helpless" he sighs.

"You're not helpless, you helped me save Scott, Malia and Liam" I tell him. He doesn't say anything. "Derek, you're not helpless" He looks down at his feet. "You don't think you're going to make it back, do you?"

"Not..alive" he says.

"You know i'm not okay with that" I say, walking over to him. He reaches up to hold my face as he kisses me. He pulls back and keeps his forehead on mine.

"I am" he says, eyes closed. I pull back, looking at him with glassy eyes. "We have to save Scott and Kira"

"You don't have to die to do that" I say, getting upset.

"Someone's not making it out of there" he says. I narrow my eyes at him. "If it's between me, Scott and Kira..i'm going to make sure it's me"

"Derek-"

"You're not losing Scott or Kira" he says. I pull away from him, wiping my eyes. "I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down a berserker"

"Not even close" comes a voice from the stairs. We both look over and Peter's sitting there, watching us. He explains how killing a berserker is practically impossible. He tells us we're going to need Liam, Malia and him.

"I'm glad you're coming with this" I smile at the creeper.

"You have no idea" he smirks.

..

We take a prison transport van to meet up with Liam, Malia and Stiles.

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asks Stiles, pointing to Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asks Derek, pointing to Peter.

"We're bringing everyone that we can" Peter clears up. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken before a full moon, we should probably get moving" Peter thinks Kate is trying to steal Scott's alpha power by some weird full moon werejaguar ritual. Stiles calls Lydia, we can't get ahold of her.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us" Malia says.

"That's a good point" Peter says, pointing at Malia. "We'll call her from the road"

"What if something bad happened?" Stiles asks.

"Fine then. You stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you" Peter says.

"We're not leaving Stiles behind" I sigh.

"I'll call Mason, he's at the school, he can find her" Liam offers. Stiles and I look at each other. We don't want to leave her but we need to get to Scott and Kira as fast as possible.

"Fine. Thanks Liam" I say. We all go to our own cars. Malia and Peter take Stiles' jeep. I'm driving the van while Stiles and Derek help with Liam's shift in the back.

..

"I don't think handcuffs are going to keep him down" I say, looking back at them before returning my eyes to the road. Derek pulls out the triskelion. He tells Liam it's a strong supernatural talisman that will help keep his in control. Derek hands it to Liam. Stiles is frowning, we know it's just an object. Derek motions for Stiles to jump in.

"Yes..very powerful. Very powerful" Stiles adds, getting the hint. I have a feeling this full moon..is going to be bad.

..

..

**Jade's had these 'bad feelings' a few times. Should I do something with it? Like how Lydia's a banshee or something like that or just leave it as her knowing when something's wrong with her family? Maybe something else supernatural runs in their family? Favourite, follow and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Shout out to Bre, nosferatufan, hoech-yeah and Rebekah for reviewing! Okay, i'll leave Jade as just intuative :) Thanks for the kind words! Please review at the end and let me know what to do! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"I hope Malia's okay" Stiles stresses.

"Why wouldn't she be okay? She's with Peter, he'll keep her safe" I tell him. I'm met with silence. I turn around to see Derek and Stiles looking at each other. "What is it?" I ask.

"Uh.." Stiles says.

"What is it?" I ask again. Stiles motions for Derek to say something. Derek does it back to Stiles. "Derek, what is he talking about?" I ask.

"Wait, nobody told her?" Liam asks.

"Told me what? What's going on?" I ask, getting angry by the lack of answers. They're quiet again. I swerve, purposely making them all crash into the wall.

"Jade?!" Stiles yelps.

"Tell me what's going on!" I snap.

"Okay.." Stiles sighs. "You know Malia's parents aren't really her parents"

"I know, her real family is dead" I say.

"No, they're not"

"What do you mean they're not?" I ask.

"They adopted her out, but they never died"

"Where are they then? Who are they?" I ask.

"We know her mother is a coyote, it's why she's what she is" Stiles tells me.

"And her father?" I ask. I'm met with silence again. "Stiles!"

"Her father..her father's Peter" Derek tells me. WHAT. I keep my mouth shut.

"We didn't want to tell you yet..it's new to us as well but you and Peter are close, we didn't want it to look like he was lying to you" Stiles says.

"Stiles, that doesn't even make sense" I chuckle. "I'm happy for them" I say honestly.

"What? Really?" Stiles asks in suprise.

"Sure, I would have liked to know when everyone else did but she's found her father and Derek's found his cousin. What's wrong with that?" I say.

"She took that better than expected" Derek says to Stiles.

..

The van swerves as Liam tries to attack Stiles and Derek.

"Liam! Calm down!" Derek yells.

"Derek! That powerful supernatural talismen of self control isn't working!" Stiles yells. Liam's shifting and i'm stuck up here driving. I see Liam's clawed hand wrap around Derek's throat. I feel fear corse through me when Derek makes choked noises.

"Dammit" I say, turning around while trying to keep the wheel steady. I focus and hold my hand out at Liam. Suddenly, Liam stops. Derek and Stiles look over at me.

"Jade-" Stiles starts. I feel my eyes glowing white.

"Get him restrained again, quickly" I tell them. They get to work, nodding at me when it's done. I let Liam go from my hold and turn back to the road, head swimming. That took alot out of me, I could feel him fighting me the entire time. Stiles' calms him right down with the manta '_The sun, the moon, the truth_'. I sigh in relief when Liam's voice is back to normal, all signs of werewolfness gone. I pull up outside the church.

"Think you can keep that control inside?" Derek asks Liam. Liam flicks his claws out. He can do it.

"We might actually be able to do this" Stiles grins.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sti" I say, getting out. I hear a growl then Derek grunting in pain. "Derek!" I yell, running towards the sounds. I grab a gun and start shooting at the berserker that was over him, until it's disappeared into the church again. Thank god, that was close-

"Derek!" I hear Stiles yell. I turn towards him to find him on the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. I drop the gun and skid down next to him.

"No, no, no" I say, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine, i'm fine, just get Kira and Scott" he says, face screwing up in pain. Everyone's torn between leaving him and going into the church. "Just find him, i'll be right behind you" Derek says. "Go!" he yells at them. Peter's the first to go. Then Liam and Malia. "Save him" Derek says to Stiles. Stiles runs after them but turns back towards us for a few seconds before running inside. I look down at the wound. It's bleeding, alot. I can't stop it. He chuckles, blood dripping from his lips. "Lydia was right"

"No, she wasn't. We need to get in there, get up Derek" I say.

"I-I can't" he says.

"Derek, get up" I ground out, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Please go, save..save them" he pleads.

"I'm not leaving without you"

"I-I can't..I can't get up" he says. "Go, go save your-your cousin and K-Kira" my head snaps up when I can hear the berserkers inside. I need to help them. I can't leave Derek.

"Here" I say, putting a gun in his hand. "Stay awake, you shoot anything that comes near you, do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Don't die on me Derek. I'm serious, don't you dare" I say.

"Just go..go help them" he says. I press my lips to his, kissing him softly. We hear cars pull up, gunfire. "Never thought i'd-i'd be glad to see h-hunters" he chuckles. "Go on..i'll be here"

"You better be" I say. I glance at him one more time before running inside. I find Kira and Stiles inside.

"It's Scott, Scott's the berserker" Kira tells us. "I don't know how but Kate did it"

"They don't know they're fighting him" Stiles says.

"They won't know they're killing him either" I say, running off, the two following me. We run in to see Malia's about to stab Scott with his bone dagger. "Malia! No!" I yell, slashing it in half with my katana. "It's Scott, stop!" I tell them. Scott throws us all out of his way, grabbing Liam and holding him up by his throat. He gets ready to kill him.

"Scott wait! Listen, listen!" Liam yells. "You're not a monster, you're a werewolf, like me" Liam says. We all watch with wide eyes as he drops Liam and starts pulling all the armor off himself. He grabs the skull over his head. He rips it apart, coming out roaring, eyes blazing red, shifted into a werewolf.

"You" he says. We all follow his train of sight. It falls to Peter. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about berserkers, about everything. You taught Kate, you helped her, all for power"

"For my family's power" Peter barks. Malia steps away from him. No..Peter's with us, he's good. "To be rightly inherited by me. Not some idiot teenaged boy so incorruptable he wouldn't even shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this" Peter says, shifting. He growls, going for Scott. Malia growls and runs at him only to be tossed to the side. "Not now, we'll have a family discussion later" I drawn my katana, ready to fight. I feel angry tears well up in my eyes. He lied to me, I trusted him with my life and he lied all along, he was going to kill Scott.

"Jade!" Scott yells, stopping me. Scott steps forward.

"You were my beta first Scott. It was my bite that changed your life and my bite that can end it" Peter says.

"Then end it Peter because you won't get another chance" Scott says. They roar at each other, running and colliding together. Kira and Liam move to hold me back as Scott is losing this fight.

"Get off me!" I yell at them. I try using my blood bending but I don't have enough control over it or myself. "It's-it's not working" I say. "Scott!" I yell as Peter throws him to the ceiling, making him fall to the floor. I bring my hands up again, feeling my hand start to fill but Peter roars at me and I lose it. He's too strong, he can fight it off. Liam moves to get involved but Peter throws a bench in our direction. We duck, it narrowly missing us and smashing to pieces behind us. Scott gets back up. Every attack of Peter's he blocks. He starts attacking him, uppercutting him through the air and into the wall. He jumps on the table and walks until he stands above him.

"You were never an alpha Peter. You were always a monster" Scott says. Peter roars and Scott jumps down, punching him unconcious. We all walk over. "I'm sorry Jade" he says. He looks around. "Where's Derek?" he asks.

"I have to go help him, he's hurt" I say.

"Go, we've got Peter" Stiles says. I nod and run out of the church, dropping down beside Derek. The hunters are trying to kill Kate and the berserkers.

"Derek!" I say, shaking the older man. His eyes flutter open. "Stay with me, we're going to get you out of here"

"J-Jade.." he breathes out.

"Hold on, you're going to be fine" I say.

"N-no..J.." I look down at him. He can barely keep his eyes open. There's even more blood on his lips now.

"No, don't you dare" I say, eyes filled with tears as I hear his heartbeat slowing down.

"I-I..I can't" he says.

"Please don't" I beg. "Derek, please" I hold his face in my hands. He tries to say something but his mouth barely moves. A smirk pulls at his lips. "Derek?" His face turns blank and his eyes slip closed, head lolling to one side. "Derek?" I call out, tears slipping down my cheeks. I focus my hearing and there's no heartbeat. "Derek..please wake up" I beg, holding his face again. I let the tears fall, leaning my forehead againist his. I look up and see Kate. She growls at the hunters and I roar, my eyes flaring up white. I grab Derek's gun from his lifeless hand and start shooting at her. She will pay for this. I can't see much through my tears but I see her glowing green eyes. I shoot until there's no bullets left. I fall to the ground in tears.

"Jade!" I hear Scott yell. Him and Stiles come skidding to my side. "Are you hurt? Jade, what happened?"

"D-Derek's-Derek's dead" I say, feeling my anger bubbling under my skin. One more look at his body makes me cry out, my bones crack. Soon i'm standing on 4 paws, grey fur standing up in anger.

"Come Laloba, let me show you how the Calaveras die!" I hear Araya say. Kate growls and goes for her. I step out, ready to take Kate out myself when we hear it. Everything slows, a loud howl cuts through the air. A huge black wolf dives over the stone wall. It digs it's paws into the dirt, shining it's eyes blue at Kate menacingly. Kate growls and it growls right back, revealing long k-nines. It charges and jumps at her, taking her to the ground, tearing into her skin. Kate gets out from under it, crawling away. I watch wide eyes as it stands on two legs, growing taller. Becoming human. I whimper when in the wolf's place stands Derek.

"You were..you were dead" Kate breathes out in shock.

"No, I was evolving. Something you'll never do" he says. 2 berserkers run at him. He grabs one by the skull, the other coming up behind him. I run at it, jumping up and wrapping my jaw around the skull. I bite down as hard as I can, the berserker exploding into dust, the skull being the only thing left behind. Derek crushes the skull, making the berserker explode into dust as well. Kate takes off, using the distraction. I make to go after her but she's blown back when Chris shoots her with a yellow wolfsbane bullet. She runs inside. Chris nods at me and runs in after her. I rush over to Derek, tackling him to the ground. His arms come around me tightly. I shift back to human, hugging him tightly.

"You-you died" I sob into his neck.

"I'm okay, we're okay" he says, kissing my lips. I can't stop the emotional tears that fall.

"I-I love you Derek" I cry. I can't stop the words from leaving me mouth, I watched him die and I almost didn't get the chance to tell him how I really feel. That almost happened with Nana and it's not happening again. Derek's eye widen. He pulls me back and kisses me softly but passinately.

"I love you" he whispers, keeping our foreheads together.

..

Chris leaves with the Calaveras, they've promised to leave us alone because Chris is going to help them capture Kate. Peter's being taken to Eichen House, the 'werewolf jail'. We all watch as they leave. I turn to Derek, both of us in clothes now.

"Let's go, let's leave, go anywhere" I say. Derek looks down at me.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Just for a few weeks..I can't go back, not yet" I say. Peter's in Beacon Hills. I have to admit, the fact that Peter's always been againist us, was going to kill us, it breaks my heart. I really thought of him as family. And now Chris is gone. That breaks my heart too, he was family as well. Malia's going to need time to recover too. Scott and Kira need time alone together. I can't go back to the loft..not when Peter's stuff's still there. Derek almost died, actually he did die. I need to process that. I need some time alone with him.

"Okay" he says, kissing me. "What do we tell Scott? The others?" he asks. I take his hand and we walk over to them. I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Scott" I say, they all turn to me. "I'm..i'm leaving, we both are" I tell them. "Just for a few weeks..i'm not ready to go back" Scott rushes forward and hugs me. "I'll come home, I promsie, I swear, I just need a little time away"

"I know you do, i'm sorry about Peter and Chris. But you'll come home?" he asks, looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I swear to god I will, i'm not leaving like I did last time, I will never leave you again like that" I promise him.

"I love you so much J" he says, hugging me again. I let Derek's hand go to fully wrap my arms around Scott.

"I love you so much Scotty, so, so much" I let my tears soak into his shirt. "Tell Lydia I say goodbye, that i'll be home soon. Tell Aunty, t-tell her.." I can't even finish my sentance, i'm in tears.

"I will, i'll tell her you love her and you'll come home" Scott says.

"Tell her i'm-i'm sorry..tell her I love her so much" I say. Scott nods into my neck. Scott pulls back and I turn to Stiles. I let him run into my arms. "I'm going to miss you so much Sti" I say, rubbing his hair like his Mum used to for us when we were young. He brings his hand up and does the same thing to me.

"I love you J"

"I love you little Stilinski. Tell John I love him, tell Claudia I love her, that I miss her" I say. This is really hard for me. I've stayed in Beacon Hills all my life with them, apart from when I was with Daniel. This is a big step, a huge step for me to leave again, especially with a guy, with a boyfriend again. I know Derek isn't Daniel though. I know he'll protect me and i'll protect him as well.

"They know but I promise i'll tell them" he nods. He pull back and I kiss his forehead. I hug Malia next. She's awkward at first but eventually relaxs into the hug, hugging me back.

"I'm going to miss you too Lia" I say, giving her a nickname. "Thank you so much for looking out for Stiles, for being there for him" I say.

"Thank you for being there for him as well" Malia says. We pull back and I move to Liam. He smiles at me and I pull him into a hug.

"You're strong and you're in control Liam, don't ever forget that" I say.

"Thank you" he says.

"Look after Scott"

"I will" he promises. I pull back and go over to Kira. I hug her tightly, she's like a sister to me.

"You're an amazing girl Kira, we all know it. I'm going to miss you as well, but i'll be home soon" she nods and I feel her tears soak my shirt.

"I'm going to miss you J" she says.

"I'll be back in no time" I promise her.

"Stay in touch"

"I will" we pull back and I pull out the obsidian shard from my pocket. I hold it out to her.

"What's this?" she asks, taking it.

"It's obsidian. You had it when I found you. Take it to your Dad, tell him Jade says 'You earnt it' okay?" she nods. "You're strong Kira, take care of Scott as well"

"I will, you take care of yourself"

"I will" I move back over to Derek, letting him take my hand again. I'm suprised when Stiles rushes forward, hugging Derek.

"Look after yourself and her" he says. Derek brings an arm around Stiles, uncomfortable with the hug but not uncomfortable enough to stop him. I think he secretly likes it. Stiles pulls back, nodding and wiping his tears. Scott steps up to Derek and holds his hand out. Derek takes it, the two shaking.

"Please, keep her safe, keep yourself safe" he says.

"I promise I will" Derek says.

"I expect you both to come back" he says.

"I'm not leaving her side" Derek says, squeezing my hand tighter. Scott lets him go and moves to stand with Kira again.

"Bye Derek" Kira says, smiling.

"Bye Kira" he replies, smiling warmly at the couple. "Bye Liam"

"See you later Derek" Liam smiles. We all look at Malia, she steps up to Derek awkwardly.

"I know Peter was..um..i'm going to miss you, cousin" she says. Derek smiles and brings her in for a hug. They're both tense but they're accepting the family connection and that's a start. They pull back.

"I'll miss you too" he says.

"Should we go?" I ask him. He nods.

"Where are you gonna go?" Scott asks. Derek and I share a look.

"I don't know" we both say. They chuckle.

"Keep in touch" Scott says.

"With all of us" Stiles says. We both nod.

"Okay..I guess this is goodbye for now" I sigh, feeling tears invading my eyes again. They all walk us over to the prison transport van..looks like we're taking this. Derek opens the door for me and I see Kira's face lights up at the gentleman-like action, Scott's smiling too. Derek walks around and get's into the driver's seat. Kira walks up to my window.

"I knew you'd wait around to find the real Derek" she whispers. I smile at her words from back in the forest when Derek and I were first having problems.

"And I knew you and Scott would get together" I whisper back, making her blush. She steps back to the others. "A few weeks and we'll be home" I tell them. They nod. "I love you, all of you" they all smile. "And so does Derek" I add, making them chuckle.

"Ready?" Derek asks with a soft smile.

"Ready" I nod, holding his head.

"I guess..I will miss you guys" Derek says, looking out the window at them. They all smile.

"Bye guys" I say.

"Bye" Derek says, pulling out. He beeps and we wave out the window at them. "You sure you wanna do this?" Derek asks.

"I'm sure" I say, bringing his hand up to my mouth to kiss it. "Do you know where we're going?" I ask him.

"No, i'm just gonna drive" he tells me.

"Good" I smile. He leans down to kiss me quickly before bringing his eyes back to the dirt road. I don't know where we're going but I don't care. As long as i'm with Derek.

..

..

**End of season 4! Okay, I need some help. This could be the end of this fic. Or, they could return, Jade sporting a little baby bump from that night a few chapters ago. Or, they could just come back as normal. Or, maybe you guys have some ideas you want to throw my way, let me know what you want and I will use your ideas somehow! Maybe not all of them depending on how different they are but I will try my best! Favourite, follow and review, I need to know what you want or this will just be the end and I would love to continue it! So let me know! Stay golden!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow! The repsonse to last chapter, amazing! Shout out to Browneyedgirl91, twibe, ashley0921, Bre x2, Guest and hoech-yeah for reviewing! I've realised that it's a little early for her to be showing, she's going to come home and find out later she's pregnant, hope it makes you guys happy :) Going to have this filler chapter with some of the things they've gotten up to while they've been away before they decide to return home. Enjoy this chapter! P.s-I don't speak Irish or Gaelic or anything like that so please no hate if I mess up translations :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Are you sure? I mean..this isn't really our scene" I whisper to Derek. He nods his head with a smile, letting a waitor lead us to a private booth away from everyone else in the resturant. We sit down and we're handed two menus before the waitor leaves again.

"All that supernatural crap..it's behind us. I want to take my kitsune girlfriend out to dinner" he shrugs. It's still weird that all this, the Oni, Nogitsune, deadpool..that was normal for us. This, going out on a date with my werewolf boyfriend, this is not normal. "Hey" Derek says, making me look at him. "We're safe here"

"We're never safe" I say.

"With me here, you will be, no matter what. I promise" he says, taking my hand under the table. I smile softly at him and squeeze his hand.

..

"Are you sure?" Derek asks.

"Yes, i'm sure. Do it" I tell him. He nods and I crush his hand in mine, eyes flaring up white as the torch is touched to the skin on my wrist. I've always wanted a tattoo, I never thought this was the way i'd have to get it though. I grit my teeth, breath coming out shallow as I try to keep still.

"You're doing good" Derek says. I nod, trying to distract myself from the pain by studying Derek's face. I've noticed over these last couple weeks, he's become more relaxed, the frown lines on his forehead fading. I've become more relaxed too. We were both extremely hypersensitive to everything when we first came to Santa Cruz. We didn't want to go too far away from Beacon Hills but we needed to put some distance between us and that town. It took a week for us to settle down, stop trying to sniff out everyone. We haven't come across anyone or anything dangerous. It's nice here. There's plenty of beaches around and we both love the water so it's great. I hear the torch being turned off. I sigh in relief. "It's finished" Derek tells me. I look down and carefully trace my fingers over the black linked writing now tattooed to my wrist.

"Teaghlach" I say, smiling down at the word. "Thank you" I say softly to Derek.

"Can I ask what it means?" he asks. I nod.

"It means family in Irish. It's not just immediate family, extended family, people that aren't blood.."

"Like pack?" Derek asks. I nod and he brings his arms around me. I lean into him, holding my wrist in my other hand.

..

"It's okay, you can practice" Derek says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking around, focusing my hearing to listen for heartbeats.

"Noone can get in here after dark..noone human" he grins. I chuckle and turn back towards the stream. We're at The Forest of Nisene Marks State Park. There's plenty of streams and rivers here that I can practice with. Derek nods and I bring my hands up. I feel my eyes light up white and I put all my concerntration into making a wave and moving it. Getting the wave to form is the easy part, actually moving it is the hard part. I grit my teeth in frustration when it doesn't move..at all. I sigh and the water splashes back into the stream.

"I can't do it" I say, sitting down on the bank. Derek sits down beside me.

"You can do it" he says. I look over at him.

"I've been trying but..it's really hard"

"Come on, stand up" he says, getting up and holding his hand out. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. "Now, try again" he says. I nod and get into position. I bring up the wave again. "Breathe you can do this" he says. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I open them, they're still human blue. I'm fully in control. I move my hands slowly, solely focusing on the wave. It moves a little and I don't risk losing my concerntration by celebrating.

_Snap!_

My head instantly look towards the sound. A squirrel. I groan in frustration when I hear all the water fall back into the stream.

"Dammit. I was so close" I sigh.

"Again" Derek says.

"Can we just go? I'm not going to get it tonight" I say.

"Not with that attitude" he says. He comes over and puts his hands on my waist and arm, putting me into position. "Again" he repeats. I take a deep breath and focus back on the water. "I'm here if something happenes, focus on nothing but the water" Derek tells me.

"Okay" I say. I tune out, the only thing I hear is the sloshing of water as I bring the wave up again. My eyes are still human blue, I still have control. I make the small movement but I can't get any further. I don't let the wave fall though, I keep trying.

"Focus on the water but let my voice in" Derek says quietly. I almost drop the wave again but I listen to his words, keeping my focus but listening all the same. "Think of your pack, your family. Think about Scott. Think about your Nana" i'm about to ask why he's telling me to do this. "No, don't say anything, just listen and focus" he says, voice still quiet and even. "Someone is trying to hurt Scott. You need to do something" oh. I see where he's going with this. "Those trees, see them as the people hurting Scott. You need to stop them" I try to move the wave toward the trees but I can't.

"I can't-"

"Listen and focus" Derek says. "You need to save him or he's going to get hurt" I grit my teeth again but this time in determination. "You have 5 seconds before he's dead"

"What?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Focus" he repeats. "1" I keep trying but it's not moving. "2" i'm focusing all my power into it. "3" I feel ready to give up. "4" Derek says. "Do you want him to die?"

"No" I say, feeling my eyes starting to light up again. Derke doesn't scowl me for speaking this time.

"Then do something" he says. I hear his mouth open to say 5. My eyes spark white, shining brightly as I force the wave to fly at the couple trees. It tears through them, breaking them to pieces. I let the water carefully return to the stream. "You did it" Derek says. I turn to him with a wide smile. I did it. I go over to him and hug him.

"Thank you" I say, voice muffled by his chest.

"That was all you" he says. "I just gave you the proper motivation"

"What about control?" I ask him, pulling back to look at his face.

"Sometimes control is a little over-rated" he says with a smile.

..

..

**Got to see some of Jade's training :) Do we want another chapter like this or are we ready for them to come home to Beacon Hills? Favourite, follow and reivew!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shout out to Guest and Bre for reviewing! They're coming back to Beacon Hills very, very soon!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"We all miss you here J" Scott tells me over the phone with a sigh.

"I told you, a few weeks. We'll be home in the next few days" I remind him. I miss them all like crazy but the last 2 and a half weeks with Derek..it's been relaxing, i've loved it.

"It's too long to wait!" he whines making me chuckle.

"You'll survive"

"What's new with you?" he asks.

"Since I talked to you a couple days ago?" I tease.

"Answer the question Jade" he says with a quiet laugh.

"Fine, fine" I say. I move so i'm sitting on the couch. I throw my legs up onto the arm. "I miss home" I tell him.

"Then come back" Scott says hopefully.

"In the next few days" I repeat, Scott groaning again. "How's Kira?" I ask him.

"She's really good, she misses you as well. She's kept her training up..have you?"

"Of course" I smile. "And I miss Kir too"

"Kir?"

"Her nickname" I say.

"Does she know that's her nickname?" he asks in amusement.

"No.." he laughs and it makes me smile. I feel arms come around my shoulders from behind. Derek runs his lips along the back of my neck making me shiver. "Jade?" Scott says making me snap out of it.

"Oh..hey. I have to go but i'll call you tomorrow, alright?" I say, trying to pull away from Derek but my body isn't listening, it's leaning closer and moving so his lips have better access to my neck.

"You alright?" he asks. Then Derek's mouth comes to my earlobe. I have to bite back a moan.

"I-i'm fine, tomorrow alright?" I say.

"Okay, bye J, I love you"

"Love you too Scotty, bye" I say. We both hang up. I drop my phone and suprise Derek by yanking him over the couch and into my lap. He grins at me before bringing his lips to mine. I bring my hands behind his neck and drag him as close as he can get. "Don't tease me" I warn him, brushing my nose againist his.

"Who said I was teasing?" he says, eyebrow raised. I meet his gaze. I reach down and rub my hand over the crotch of his jeans. A pleasurable smile pulls at his lips.

"I'm not teasing either then" I say with a smile of my own. We stare at each other for a few seconds longer before we're kissing heatedly, hands touching and groping anything they can find. It takes all of 2 minutes for me to have my hands in his jeans and he's got his hands up my shirt, my bra thrown carelessly to the ground along with his shirt. I'm stroking and tugging, rubbing. He's pinching and rolling and groping me. "Wait, wait, wait" I say, an uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, stopping his massaging to my chest.

"I..something's wrong" I say. "I don't know what though" It's like when I knew something was wrong with Scott..but it's different.

"Jade?" Derek asks, bring his hands out of my shirt and to my shoulders to help me sit up. He pulls my hands from his jeans as well.

"Um.." I feel the feeling in my stomach get worse.

"Jade? What's happening?" he asks, starting to get concerned. I jolt a little. "J-" I jump off the couch and run into the motel's bathroom. The burning bile rises and I empty my stomach into the toilet. A hand comes to my back. I turn and see Derek. I flush the toliet and lean back againist the sink. He sits down in front of me and holds my hands in his.

"I'm okay" I tell him, feeling a little worn out by the amount of throwing up I just did, my throat on fire.

"Jade, you can't get sick" Derek reminds me. I meet his eyes and he looks really worried. "I think we need to go home early" he says.

"Go to Deaton" I add. He's right, I can't get sick, so what the hell's wrong with me?

"Let's get some sleep, we'll head home in the morning" he says softly, helping me to my feet. I nod and move to brush my teeth. I mouthwash afterwards and we both slip into the bed. Derek brings his arms around me and I lean into him.

"Once i'm better, we're finishing what we started" I grin at him. He smirks and leans forward to kiss me softly before settling back in. I move closer to him, bringing my head to rest on his chest. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

..

..

**Short, I know, sorry! But I want to know what you guys think and i'm still working out some minor details with their early return. So there might not be an update tomorrow ut definately the next day :) Favourite, follow, review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Shout out to Bre and tazsgirl6969 for reviewing! Thanks :) We'll just have to see what's wrong with her ;)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Jade?!" Scott crashes into my arms, hugging me tightly. The rest of the pack is over at our house. They all see us and get up, big smiles on their faces, and greet us. Scott lets me go to manly handshake with Derek. Stiles collides with me next. Then Kira, Lydia, Liam and Malia.

"Did your Dad do what I asked?" I ask Kira. She nods, pulling it out of her jacket pocket. She hands it over to me carefully.

"What's that?" Stiles asks.

"It's her first tail" I say, running my fingers over the obsidian that's not be crafted into some sort of ninja star. I hand it back to her.

"Thank you for doing that" she says.

"All you" I smile at her. "You deserved it"

"How many do you have?" Kira asks, making everyone look at me.

"I dont have any obsidian" I say.

"That's just a physical representation. How many tails do you have?" Kira asks. I see Scott flash his eyes and look at me but they turn human again and he looks confused.

"She's learnt to conceal it" Derek tells Scott.

"I have 2" I tell them.

"Why don't you have knives or something?" Stiles asks.

"Um..I was going to get them but..after she passed..I just didn't" I tell them awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Stiles says. I wave it off.

"It's okay"

"How come you're back early?" Malia asks. Derek and I share a look.

"Jade..what happened?" Scott asks, stepping closer to me. He takes deep breath, eyes narrowing in confusion at me. He can smell my sickness or whatever it is.

"I'm..i'm sick" I tell him.

"Sick? We can't get sick?" Kira reminds me.

"I know, that's why we came back. I need to go see Deaton" I say.

..

In case it was something as dangerous as being poisoned like Satomi's pack, only Derek and Scott came with me to see Deaton. I cringe as Deaton sticks a needle into my arm.

"You're okay" Scott says, squeezing my knee as i'm sitting on one of his tables. Scott knows I don't like needles. Deaton takes some blood and I sigh in relief when he takes the needle out. I'm rubbing my hand over the needle site straight away, it still stings but it's healing now.

"You say you starting getting sick yesturday?" Deaton asks. I nod.

"Throwing up, headache, just feeling yuck. I've never been human so I don't know what it's supposed to feel like but I don't think i'm supposed to feel like this" I shrug.

"I'm going to run some tests, do some research. I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Deaton tells me.

"Thank you. What should I do for now?" I ask.

"Try and stay in bed" he says. I grin. "TRY" he pushes.

"Yeah, okay" I say with a coy grin. Then I turn to Scott and Derek and they're both wearing 'you're staying in bed, end of' faces. I sigh. Dammit.

..

I groan again. This sucks!

"Stop whining" Stiles says, sitting down on my bed.

"This is so boring!" I whine.

"Being forced to stay in bed always is" he says.

"Not always" I tease. He makes a disgusted face and I burst out laughing.

"As gross as that was, it's nice to see you're feeling better" Stiles says. Not too long ago, I was wrapped around the toilet being sick again. Stiles had to kick Scott out as he was hovering. Stiles has taken to looking after me and I sent Derek home to sleep. He drove us all the way home so I know he must be feeling tired. I lean up and throw my jumper off, it's getting too hot. "What's that?" Stiles asks. I look down and see he's looking at my tattoo, partially hidden by the angle of my wrist. I turn it over and hold it out to Stiles. "Dude?!"

"I know, it's beautiful right?" I say.

"I was thinking more, what the hell?" Stiles chuckles. "How'd you get this?"

"Derek did it..with a blowtouch" I cringe at the memory of the pain.

"He burnt you with a blowtorch?!" Stiles yelps.

"Who burnt you with a blowtorch?" Scott asks, coming back into the room.

"Derek did. Look at this" Stiles says, holding my wrist up making me bend weirdly.

"Is that a tattoo?" Scott asks, coming over and grabbing my wrist.

"Guys" I say, pulling my wrist back.

"Tea..teag..what does that say?" Stiles asks, trying to read it.

"Teaghlach" I say with a perfect Irish accent. I actually had one when I lived with Nana but the longer I was away from her and with Scott and Aunty Mel, the further I got from that side of myself, I lost my accent. I shouldn't have let my Irish heritage slip away from me like I did. That's something I can do, get back in touch with myself, with Nana.

"What does it mean?" Scott asks, both boys sitting down on my bed now.

"Family, pack" I tell them.

"Did you get it for her?" Scott asks and I can tell he's talking about my Nana. I nod.

"But for myself too. Just needed a litte reminder that she's always with me, that the pack's always with me" I smile softly.

"We should leave you to get some sleep" Scott says. I'm about to object but i'm cut off with my own yawn. Damn. I nod in agreement. "Night J"

"Goodnight J"

"Night Scott, night Stiles" I say.

..

I wake up and someone's raking their hand through my hair. I open my eyes and I see Derek smiling softly.

"Derek" I yawn. He looks at me, realising i'm now awake. "What are you doing here? I told you to rest"

"I did. But Deaton called me, he thinks he knows what's wrong" he says. I sit up and Derek moves so he's sitting up as well.

"Good, it's been bugging me these past days" I say. Someone knocks on my room door. "Come in" Scott and Stiles step in. Scott's eyes dart between Derek and I but he doesn't say anything. I'm under the blankets and Derek sitting on my bed, nothing suspicious about that.

"Deaton called, he wants to see you right away" Scott says. I nod.

"We better get going then"

..

"Scott, Stiles, Derek, could you please excuse us" Deaton says.

"No? Why would we do that?" Stiles scoffs.

"I need to speak with Jade by herself" he says.

"It's okay, whatever's wrong with me, they should know too" I say.

"Right now, that might not be the smartest idea" Deaton says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Just give me 5 minutes with her" Deaton requests. I watch in slight amusement as all three males cross their arms over their chests in defiance.

"It's fine Deaton, really, just tell me what's wrong so I can get better" I chuckle.

"It's going to be awhile before you're..'better' as you say" Deaton starts.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Derek asks.

"I really advise you let me talk to you first" Deaton pleads with me.

"Deaton, you're starting to worry me. Come on, out with it" I say.

"You.." he starts.

"Deaton" I say a little impatiently.

"You have ghost sickness" he says. Stiles, Derek and Scott's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

"Sure I do" I chuckle. "Now seriously, what's wrong with me?" I ask. Then I see the serious look on Deaton's face. Oh god. "You're being serious?" I ask him, confused myself.

"Yes" Deaton confirms.

"Uh..shit" I sigh. "Do I even want to know what ghost sickness is?"

"No, not really" Deaton says.

"What the hell is ghost sickness?" Stiles asks Deaton anyway.

"Sometimes, when someone dies or more specifically is murdered, they can become a spirit known as a Buruburu. The Buruburu spreads ghost sickness to people who share traits similar to their killers or killer"

"Sort of like revenge?" I ask. He nods.

"They can't always find or remember exactly who killed them so they track by trait, personality" Deaton tells me.

"So..what happens once you get sick?" I ask nervously.

"Uh.." Deaton says.

"Deaton" Derek says. He sighs.

"From what i've read..it starts with having the flu"

"Like I do now?" he nods.

"Then nightmares, just being scared easily"

"What do you mean starts with?" Scott asks.

"It gets worse" I groan at that. "You start to develop the wounds or symtoms the spirit had when they were murdered or being murdered"

"What the hell?!" I say in complete shock. "So what, my head might just fall off?!"

"Not exactly, that's not how it works" Deaton says.

"My head might _not exactly_ fall , that's great" I say sarcastically.

"Again..it gets worse" Deaton says.

"What the hell could be worse than feeling and developing their..pain?" I ask.

"You start to feel sick, start to vomit up blood"

"Is there anything else?" I ask with a defeated sigh.

"Yes" Deaton says. Why not? I mean, being in pain and vomitting up blood..obviously that's not enough. "The fear sends you into sort of a panic attack. You go into cardiac arrest and..you die"

"Okay, okay, stop" I say. "This sickness, it's going to end in my death?" I ask. Deaton nods. "Okay..that's not okay"

"No, it's not" Derek says. "How do we stop it?" he asks.

"I'm not sure you can"

"What?!" Scott asks angerily.

"I've only read about this sort of thing" Deaton tells us.

"You need to find a way to stop this" Stiles says, all three males closing in on Deaton and I.

"Hey, guys, back off" I tell them. "If he could help, he would"

"That's right" he agrees. "Give me some time to do a little more reserch, call a few people"

"In the meantime?" I ask him.

"Try to not-"

"Die?" I ask. Deaton chuckles lightly.

"I was going to say not get scared" Deaton corrects me.

"Oh..I can do that" I say.

..

..

**Here you go, changed and ready to continue with a not pregnant Jade :) Ghost sickness is from the programme 'Supernatural', should I bring in the Winchesters, just to help sort of the ghost sickness? Maybe Bobby? Cas? Im changing it up a litte so it's not exactly the same as in 'Supernatural'. Favourite, follow and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Not a chapter sorry! Just wondering, who wants a Jerek baby right now? I was thinking it over and Jade still has alot of training to do and hoech-yeah is right, it's very early in their relationship. So, maybe I should rewrite last chapter and wait a little? There's so much cool water kitsune training she could be doing and maybe a new threat I could put in before a baby? Well, think long and hard and please let me know! I want everyone to be happy! I'll read them tonight and write up a new chapter for tomorrow so no other update today sorry! Stay gold!

~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy x


	35. Chapter 35

**Shout out to hoech-yeah, Guest, Bre, nosferatufan, tibreezy, BlackBloodRose64, OnlyTeenWolf, Bre again, gitch and Faye Cullen-Fraser for reviewing! I thought about it all day, I was completely torn. I can't decide so i've done the only thing I could think of. I've startd a new fic! It's called 'Coming Home' and the first chapter will be my last chapter of this fic. So it will branch of and follow this fic but Jade will be pregnant. I've gone back and changed the last chapter of this fic so she's not pregnant, just sick. So, if you wanted the Jerek baby then go check out my new fic and the ones that didn't, this fic is for you :) Updates will probably change to every 2nd day for both fics now but I wanted everyone to be happy and this is the only way I could think for it to work..and it's interesting writing both sides. Just to be clear; this fic: Jade is no longer pregnant, last chapter has been changed so go back and read that. My new fic 'Coming Home': Jade is pregnant. So read either or both even! Thanks for the support and reviews guys! I swear I have the best readers ever :D Please note-my new fic might take awhile to show up.**


	36. Chapter 36

**On 'Supernatural' the ghost sickness took less than 2 days to kill people. I'll try to drag it out a few chapters but no promises.**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Ghost sickness..fucking..argh" I mutter under my breath as Scott drives us home.

"We'll find a cure, you'll be fine" Stiles says from the backseat.

"Deaton better find a cure and fast" I sigh. I don't like fear, I don't like feeling fear. I don't like how it paralyzes me. If i'm scared, I can't act quick enough, i'm hesitant. Hesitance, in this world, can get people killed. I don't like that. It's silent for all of 2 minutes.

"Are you getting scared?" Stiles asks me.

"Shut up" I say.

"Shutting up" he nods. We're quiet again.

"So do you-" Stiles starts again.

"Stiles!" I snap half-heartedly.

"Shutting up..again. Not talking about it..about the ghost sickness" he says, testing the waters. Scott shakes his head at him, telling him to shut up. I turn to the young Stilinski with burning white eyes. "Shutting up" he says. "For real this time" he adds, sinking back in his seat.

..

Someone touches my shoulder and I jump. In fear. I hate this so much. I turn and Aunty Mel is smiling at me.

"You're home" she says, pulling me into a hug.

"I am" I say, hugging her tightly.

"We really missed you here" she says when we pull back.

"Don't worry, we missed you as well. I..i'm uh..i'm sorry I left like I did" I say awkwardly, looking down at my feet.

"No, honey, it's fine" she says, holding my face in her hands. "I'm just glad you're home"

"So am I" I say, hugging her again.

..

I hear movement in my room. I jolt up in bed and see someone. I scream but a hand comes over my mouth.

"Jade, it's okay, it's just me" Derek says. He takes his hand away and I have to catch my breath.

"I hate this sickness so much" I say for the millionth time. I've been scared at least 4 times today. Nothing to get my heart going too much so I should be fine. I move and pull back the covers so Derek can get in. He raises an eyebrow. "Well someone needs to make sure I don't get murdered while I sleep" I say. He rolls his eyes but kicks off his shoes, shrugs off his leather jacket and gets in anyway.

"You're fine, calm down" Derek whispers, hand coming to where my heartbeat's a little quick in my chest.

"I know..I just hate this" I say.

"So you've said" he says with a wolfish grin. "I'm here, i'll make sure you're safe" he says. I grab his hand that's drapped over my waist.

"You better" I say, squeezing it tightly.

..

_"Get out!" Derek yells at me. I stare at him in confusion. "I said, GET OUT!" he roars. I flinch away from his angry voice. "Both of you, OUT!" I turn and find Scott beside me. I watch in horror as Derek shifts and attacks Scott. I growl and run at him. I throw him away from Scott._

_"Don't touch him!" I roar. He roars back at me and comes for me. Scott gets between us. Derek lifts Scott up and slams him into the ground, blood splurting from Scott's mouth. "Derek, STOP!" he lifts Scott up again, slamming him down again. I grit my teeth, eyes lighting up white angerily. I feel the pain of the shift, dropping to four strong paws. I snarl at Derek, warning him. I don't want to hurt him but he's hurting Scott. He brings his clawed hand up over Scott's throat. I run at him, saliva dripping from my fangs in a rage. Derek looks up with blue eyes, roaring, the ground shaking. I feel myself submit and shift back. He tosses me away. "DEREK, DON'T!" I scream but it's too late. Scott's skin tears open, his blood splashing along the concrete. "What have you done?" I whisper in a broken voice, tears falling as I watch Scott bleed out, unable to do anything. Derek looks up at me, the blue draining from his eyes only to be replaced with blood red._

_"I'm the alpha now" he growls, baring his fangs at me._

"Jade" I struggle againist whatever's holding me.

"Get off!" I cry out.

"Jade! Wake up!"

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Jade!" my eyes fly open, shining white. My door opens, letting the light in. I throw the person holding me into the wall. My entire body is heaving with the heavy, scared but angry breaths i'm taking. I can feel the tears wetting my cheeks.

"Jade?" a soft voice calls out. I can only see figures. Another person joins the person in the doorway.

"Jade" I know that voice. I rub my eyes, the white draining from them.

"Scott?" I ask, my vision slowly coming back. Scott and Melissa are in the doorway. Derek's on the ground, leaning againist the wall.

"Jade" Scott says, rushing over to me. I jump into his arms, bursting into tears. Scott looks to Melissa and Derek but they're both frozen in shock.

"You..I saw you d-die" I sob into him, curling in on him, hiding away from the other two in the room.

"I'm fine, look, i'm fine" Scott says. I look up at him. "See? I'm okay" I hear movement and my eyes snap to Derek. I growl at him. "Jade? What are you doing?" Scott asks. Derek doesn't move to get any closer.

"He did it" I say, sniffing but my tears, becoming angry.

"Jade? What are you talking about?" Aunty asks.

"He killed you" I ground out, glaring at Derek.

"I would never hurt Scott" Derek says, approaching us cautiously. I let my eyes flare up white in warning.

"Derek, wait" Aunty says, grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"Jade, I am fine" Scott says, making him look at me. I glance nervously and angerily at Derek who's moving closer to us again. "It's okay" Scott says, motioning for Derek to come over. "He didn't hurt me, I promise" Scott presses.

"Don't" I say, Scott moving away from me, Derek moving closer. The two get too close together for my fox's liking.

"No, Jade!" Derek says, lurching forward when he sees my eyes burn white. I shift in seconds, diving away from him and ducking under Scott and Melissa, bolting down the stairs. I jump through the window, the door shut. I sprint down the street, I have to get away from them. I don't even know why, my fox is just so scared. I hear something behind me. I turn and see a huge black wolf tailing me. It's eyes burn blue. It's Derek. I push myself harder, diving into the coverage of the trees of the woods. That's my big mistake. Derek knows these woods better than anyone. It takes him seconds to gain the advantage and catch up to me, tackling me to the ground. I snap at him, trying to get the wolf off me.

"Jade!" Scott comes skidding beside us. "Jade, stop!" Scott orders. I keep struggling againist Derek, trying to get away from him. Something's wrong, Derek and Scott are working together? A large paw holds me down. I drop my snout to the ground, trying to look for a way out when I see it. Aunty Melissa, throat teared out, laying lifeless in the leaves. Her body covered with bitemarks. Wolf bites. I look to Scott and blood drips from his fangs and claws. I can smell her blood on Derek's breath. I bring my muzzle up and bite down on Derek's leg. He howls in pain and I use that distraction to run again. I just keep running. Running and running.

..

My eyes open and my head aches under the sunlight. I jolt up when I see i'm in the forest, completely naked. I'm in some sort of cave. Then I remember what happened last night. I bring my knees up and bury my face in them, crying.

"Jade, baby?" I look up and it's Aunty Melissa.

"Aunty?" my voice is filled with tears. She nods, coming over. She takes off her fluffy pink robe and wraps it around me. "You..you were dead" I say. "Scott was dead" I say, my mind twisting in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" she asks, tying up the robe and looking me in the eye. I nod. "I promise you Jade Murphy, noone is hurt. I don't know what this ghost sickness is doing to your head but noone is hurt. I'm fine, Scott is fine, Derek hurt noone" she tells me. Her heartbeat stays steady the whole time. "You trust me, right?" she asks again. I nod, tears filling my eyes. She pulls me into a hug. "Come on out" she calls out behind her. Derek and Scott come into sight, carefully walking over. I move to run. "Hey, you said you trust me" Aunty Melissa says. "You do trust me?" I nod. She holds her hand out for Derek and Scott to stop and they do. "Come on" she says, standing up and holding her hand out to me. I watch both males closely, taking her hand and letting her pull me to my feet. My legs ache from running last night. I stumble and Scott moves forward. "No, wait" Melissa tells him. He stops and she brings an arm around my waist to help me walk. "Scott, you first" she says, nodding to him.

"Jade, it's me. It's Scott" he says, coming over slowly. I look to Aunty Mel and she nods.

"Scott?" I ask. He nods, a smile coming to his face. He stands in front of me. I flinch when he brings his hand up.

"It's okay, look" he says. He threads his fingers through mine and just like at the hospital wtih the Nogitsune and Stiles, a sense of relief, relaxation comes over me.

"Scott" I say, realising this is really him. He nods. I hug him.

"Derek, come on" Melissa says. I squeeze Scott's hand tightly as he stands at the other side of me. Derek and I lock eyes. If Scott and Melissa are here..then Derek really didn't hurt anyone. I can smell blood..his blood. Then I see it. A bite to his forearm..my bitemark. I hurt him. I pull away from Scott and Melissa and run at Derek.

"Wait, Jade!" Scott yells. But i'm not going to hurt him. I hug him tightly. Derek relaxes as soon as my arms come around him. He brings his arms around my back, holding me close.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" I whisper.

"It's okay" he says. We pull back and I look into his green eyes. "We need to take you back to Deaton" he says.

"I know" I say. If all that, everything I think I saw and everything I did last night was because of this ghost sickness..then we have a serious problem. I look down at the bite in Derek's arm. I did that. I hurt him. It's healing but I still hurt him, on purpose. That's a problem. What if it was Scott? What if it was Aunty? Stiles? I need to see Deaton right now.

..

..

**If you didn't follow along, most of what she saw were hallucinations due to the sickness. That got intense. Favourite, follow and review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Shout out to SilverShadowWolf46 for reviewing! I know, so am I :( Thanks though :) Remember guys, I started a fic called 'Coming Home' that follows this fic up until they return and go to Deaton. In that fic she's pregnant instead of having ghost sickness. So you can still have your Jerek baby :) Go check it out!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Jade" Deaton says, making me look up at him. "Can you tell me what you saw?" he asks.

"Do I have too?" I ask, voice quiet.

"You don't have to give me any details, just briefly tell me what you saw" he says. I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"It's still a little confusing but..it was a nightmare first. Derek killed Sc-Scott for the alpha status and I couldn't stop him" I keep my eyes down, not looking at any of them. "Then I woke up and my fox got scared and I ran. I didn't know what was real or who was who. Then when Derek and Scott caught up to me..I saw Aunty..and she was dead too. And they had done it, together. I-I was so confused that I kept running. I don't know what happened, I woke up in the forest and you guys found me" I finish. Noone says anything. I look up at them with tear-filled eyes. "I don't think those things about you, I don't know what I was thinking" I say, looking between Scott and Derek.

"They know baby" Aunty says, rubbing my back.

"What can we do?" Derek asks Deaton.

"Right now? There isn't anything we can do. I have to make some more calls, it could take another day before I find someone who can help with this" Deaton says. "It's a little out of my league, i'm sorry" he says to me. I sniff and shake my head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for helping me" I smile weakly.

"For now, stay inside, have someone look after you" Deaton says.

"I'll do it" Scott says.

"You have school" I say, shaking my head.

"I'll do it then, work won't mind if I call in a few sick days" Aunty says. I hear her heartbeat waver, we all do but her and Deaton.

"No, i'll do it" Derek says.

"No" I say. "Not after I did that" I say, looking at his arm. It's almost fully healed, I must have bit down hard.

"It's okay, i'm healing" he says.

"No" I say again.

"Jade-" he tries.

"I should be alone" I say.

"You can't do this alone" Scott says.

"And what if I hurt someone else?" I ask him.

"I'm staying with you" Derek says, grabbing both my hands.

"What if I hurt you again?" I ask, voice sad.

"I don't care" he says. "I'm not leaving you, okay?" he says, looking at me. I nod and he hugs me, kissing my head. "I'll do it" he tells Deaton from over my shouder. We pull back and he keeps me close.

"You should stay in one room, lock the doors, windows, close the door of the room, make sure nothing can scare her. The more she's scared, the faster this sickness worsens and right now, we need time" Deaton stresses, talking to Derek. He nods.

..

All four of us return home. I burrow my eyebrows in confusion when there's a smashed window, glass sprayed over the deck. Then I remember. I jumped through the window.

"It's okay, it's just a window" Melissa says, guiding me inside. I take a deep breath, breathing in all the familiar scents. "I'm going to work and dropping Scott at school. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asks.

"Go, we'll be fine, I promise" Derek assures her. Aunty looks torn.

"If you don't go to work, who's going to pay for the window?" I joke. She smiles softly. She pulls me into another hug, kissing my forehead.

"You'll be okay sweetie" she says, brushing her hand down my hair. She moves but waits up for Scott. He hugs me as well.

"Have fun at school" I say lightly, feeling a little better to be at home. Scott chuckles and wipes the tear from my cheek that fell without my permission.

"I will. The pack's just a howl away, there's nothing to be afraid of" he tells me. I nod. Scott turns to Derek. "Make sure she's okay" he says.

"I will" Derek says, The two nod and then Scott and Melissa head out the door. Derek locks the door behind them, the windows all done..apart from the one I broke.

"Can we go in my room? I think I need some more sleep" I say, feeling tired. Derek's eyes narrow at me. "What?"

"How long have you had that?" he asks.

"Had what?" I ask. He catches my hand, stopping my itching.

"That" I look down and i've got scratch marks from itching too much. And they aren't healing.

"Why won't it heal?" I ask him.

"I don't know..we'll talk to Deaton once you've gotten some sleep" Derek says. I nod and he takes my hand in his, leading me up the stairs. He closes the bedroom door behind us, closing the window as well. He checks the bathroom and closet.

"I feel like a child" I mutter.

"It's okay, we all know you're a badass kitsune" Derek smiles softly. We get into bed together. Derek brings his arm around my shoulders so we're both on our backs. He rakes his hand through my hair, helping me to fall asleep. "I'll watch over you, you're safe with me, I promise" Derek assures me. I nod, cuddling into his chest.

"I'm sorry" I say again.

"Don't apologise, just trust me" he says.

"I trust you"

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I mumble into his shirt before falling asleep.

..

_The Oni run at us, attacking us. Derek and I are back to back. We see Isaac being sliced at with swords. Kira's starting to lose._

_"Help Isaac, I have to help Kira" I say. He nods, pulling me to him to kiss him quickly._

_"Make it back to me" he says._

_"I will, you too" I say._

_"I will, I promise" he says. I run to Kira, drawing my katana and helping her fight them off. Derek runs over to Isaac, tackling the Oni away from him._

_"Hold on Kira!" I push, seeing she's starting to tire. Her eyes light up orange and mine light up white. The ground shakes. Everything stops, we look up and one of the Oni have exploded into dust. Allison's silver arrow falls to the ground. She killed one. Silver, it's silver. One of the Oni turn towards her, going for her. She fumbles to find another silver arrow. I run over, slicing out at the Oni. It turns and stabs out at me. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. I feel dizzy, like i'm moving or falling. I hear a choked gasp. I open my eyes and Derek's in front of me, the Oni's sword protuding from his stomach. He moved me out of the way. "Derek?" I whimper, voice breaking. The sword is ripped from him, his body slumping forward. "No!" I yell, catching him. Isaac goes for that Oni. "Derek?" I say, falling to the ground, his weight to much to hold._

_"I-I.." he breathes out, blood coming to his lips._

_"No, Derek..please don't" I beg, grabbing his hand. "I-I can't take your pain" I say, staring at him with wide eyes._

_"It's..it's cause it doesn't..d-doesn't h-hurt" he smiles weakly up at me._

_"No, Derek don't" I say, tears falling down my face as I hold the werewolf i've fallen in love with._

_"It's-it's okay" he whispers._

_"No, it's not. You promised me you'd make it back to me" I say, sobbing._

_"I'm..i'm sorry"_

_"You can't leave us, please Derek, I love you" I beg._

_"I..I love y-you" he says, giving me the best smile he can muster. "F-find Cora, tell her th-that..that.." he tries to say. I nod._

_"Whatever you want" I sob._

_"Tell her that I..I.." he breathing quickens dangerous and suddenly, it just stops._

_"Derek?" I say, shaking him a little. "Derek!" no response. I feel my breathing pick up as I realise he's not breathing at all. His heart isn't beating at all. "No, no, no. Derek, please wake up" I beg. He doesn't move at all. He's..he's gone. I lean over him, crying heavily. I throw my head back and howl out, turning into a broken, angry scream._

My eyes snap open. I'm breathing deeply and too fast. I calm myself down. It was just a stupid dream. It's the ghost sickness. I wipe the tears from my face. I lean back and feel the warmth beside me. I look and Derek's sleeping, still at my side. I let out a sigh of relief. These dreams..well nightmares, they're getting out of hand.

"Derek" I say. "Derek" I say, nudging him. I groan, pulling myself up. "Derek, wake up" I say, shaking him. I feel something wet on my hands. I reach over and turn my lamp on. I look down at Derek. The stab wound still here, blood soaked all through my bed. "Derek?!" I yell, shaking him. I bring my ear to his chest. Nothing. "No, that was a dream" I say, tears welling up again. I wipe them away. "You're fine" I try to convince myself. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Wake up" I say. "Wake up!" I plead with myself. "WAKE UP!" I scream.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Jade jolts up in bed, freaking out. She's crying and hyperventilating.

"Jade?" I ask her, worry present in my voice, body language, everything. What the hell is happening to her?!

"D-Derek?" she asks, face soaked in tears.

"It's me" I say. She flys into me, hugging me tightly. "Jade, what happened?" I ask her, holding her againist me and brushing my hand down her hair and back.

"I-I can't do this" she cries into me.

"Jade?"

"The Oni..they-they killed you instead of Allison. I-I woke up and you were really dead. I just woke up again, I don't know what's real anymore" she sobs, the smell of confusion and fear filling the room.

"Hey, this. This is real, right now" I assure her. She nods into my neck. "We're all okay" I tell her. I hold her to me, letting her cry and get through it, giving her as much time as she needs. This is getting really out of hand. Deaton needs to find a cure and fast.

..

..

**She had a dream within a dream :O Dream taco! Favourite, follow and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Shout out to SilverShadowWolf46 and Bre for reviewing! These dreams , I know :( And yay you guys read both :) Remember I don't speak Gaelic or anything so I don't know for sure if these translations are accurate. The information, some of it was researched, some made up. Hope you enjoy anyway :) PS-Updating 'Coming Home' tomorrow!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Stop" Derek says, pulling my hand away so I stop scratching at my forearm.

"I don't realise i'm doing it" I say quietly, bowing my head.

"I know. Just try not too, okay?" he says softly. I nod.

"What's happening to me?" I ask him, looking up with watery eyes.

"I don't know..but i'm going to make sure you're okay" he tells me, holding my hands.

"Thank you" I say.

"For what?"

"You being here. For staying with me even though i'm completely losing my mind" I say.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever" he tells me.

"Not ever?"

"Not ever" he smiles. I lean into him and curl into his lap over his crossed legs. I yawn. "Want to try and get some more sleep?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I don't want to fall asleep" I say.

"I'll be here" he says, stroking my head. "I'll watch over you"

"I know you will. I just..I don't want to dream" I say, yawning again.

"You haven't slept properly in days, you've been through alot. Get some sleep, i'll stay up and watch over you" he tells me. "You're safe with me, there's nothing to be scared of" he assures me, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Okay" I sigh. He's right, i'm beyond tired. I get up.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I grit my teeth, eyes turning white before I shift into my fox form. Maybe if i'm like this, when I know I can hold my own, I won't be so scared. "Smart" he smiles softly. I jump back onto the bed, it sinks at my fox weight. I go over to Derek. "Wait" he says, cringing when I get back into his lap. "Argh. You're not exactly _light_ like this Jade" he says, voice straining a little under my weight. I bring my head up, looking him dead in the eye with a glare. "I didn't mean it like you're fat, because you're not" he clears up. I smirk triumphantly and settle back into his lap in a ball. "But you're really heavy" he says with a smirk. I growl half-heartedly but don't make a single move to get off him. He sighs and starts threading through his fingers through my fur. I feel myself starting to drift off.

..

_"Please, don't leave me" I beg Nana, holding her in my arms._

_"You're so strong" she says, voice quiet. Too quiet for my Nana._

_"Not without you" I say, squeezing my eyes shut and rocking her carefully._

_"Baby, look at me" she says. I open my eyes and look down at the usually tough woman in my arms. She's frail..fragile..she's dying. "I love you so, so much" she tells me. I bring my hand to her cheek. I nod, sniffing back more tears._

_"I know, I love you too. You're like my mother and I love you with everything I have. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me" I pour my heart out, hearing her heart start to slow down._

_"The pleasure was all mine" she smiles weakly._

_"I don't think I can do this without you" I say, tears falling properly now._

_"You can. We can't control everything in this world. We can't always control who lives and-and who..who dies" she tells me. Her voice becomes struggled and I know she doesn't have much time left. She smiles softly at me, eyes starting to close._

_"I love you, so much. I'm going to make you proud" I promise her._

_"I..I know you will baby" she whispers before her eyes slip closed. I try to hold back my sobs as her heartbeat slows down rapidly. When it thumps for the final time, the last time, I break down. I pull her to me, kissing her forehead, letting all my tears fall. She is so still in my arms and it breaks my heart to know she's gone. A hurting spreads through my chest as I mourn over her body._

My eyes open and i'm crying. That wasn't a dream or a nightmare, that was a memory. A horrible memory. My worst memory. Worse than being abandoned. Worse than catching Daniel with another girl. Worse than anything i've ever felt before.

"Hey" I look up and Derek's still awake. I'm still in his lap. I'm still in my fox form. He's still brushing my fur. I whine lowly, burying myself deeper into him. "You okay?" he asks. I whine again, tears trailing down the fur under my eyes. His hand brushes them away. I feel him move and soon i'm not in Derek's lap. He's cuddling into me in his wolf form. I whimper and he rubs his snout againist mine in comfort.

..

We just stay curled together like that for awhile. I hear movement downstairs and my head snaps up towards it.

"Jade?" it's Scott. There's a second pair of footsteps with him. Scott knocks and steps into the room. Derek and I stand up on my bed. Scott walks in with Stiles. "You're okay" Scott says with a sigh of relief. I bark out and jump off the bed, running over to Scott and Stiles. I jump up and down on them, I know I look like a dog but I don't care. I'm happy to see them.

"Glad you're feeling better" Stiles smiles softly at me. Scott must have filled him in. Scott nods to Derek the the huge wolf nods back, getting off my bed and coming to my side.

"Mum will be home any minute, you two should..humanize" Scott says. I nod and nod for them to leave. "I've got some things you can wear" Scott says, walking out with Derek. I shift back, falling to the ground in pain. I take a few deep breaths before pulling myself up and throwing on a jumper and some shorts. I leave the room and jump when Scott is walking in at the same time.

"Jesus" I say, clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry" he says, grabbing my shoulders.

"It's okay" I say, slowing my heart down. Once again, I really hate this sickness. We hear the front door open and Scott and Stiles head downstairs. Derek's not in sight. I can hear him in Scott's room. I go in and he's just pulling a shirt on. He turns around and smiles at me.

"You feeling okay?" he asks, walking over. I lean in and kiss him softly.

"I am now" I say with a small smile. He hugs me.

"She's proud of you" he tells me. "You were mumbling in your sleep" he explains.

"God I hope she is" I say, hugging him tighter.

"She is, we all are"

"Jade?" we let go and Aunty's in the doorway. "You okay sweetie?" I wipe my eyes and nod. She comes over and hugs me. "Thank you" she says to Derek over my shoulder.

..

"Are you sure? You can put it off for a little while more, just until you're okay" Aunty says a little worried. I smile at her.

"I can't put it off anymore Aunty, i'm fine" I tell her. She nods and puts a pile off old leather bound books in front of me.

"Everything I could find with the time I had" she says. I hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much" I say. She pulls back and kisses my forehead. She leaves for work, Scott's already at school. Derek didn't tell any of them what happened yesturday. It was just a memory, there's not much to tell. But he is staying with me again today. I look over at him and smile. He smiles back. I've asked Aunty to bring me everything she could find about the 'Murphy' family, my Irish family, my Nana's family. Last night's dream, memory whatever showed me just how much i've let that part of my life slip away. I promised her i'd make her proud and I haven't. I can still make it up to her though. I take a deep breath and open the first book. I'm meet with a picture of a fox, it has white eyes. I read the passage that goes with it. Most of the Murphys were water kitsune, a few earth kitsune and even a couple fire kitsune. From what i've been told from Nana and Deaton, they're mostly..gone. My fingers trace over the title of the next passage. "An sionnach istigh" I read. I can read Gaelic..I can't understand much of it. "Derek" I say. He looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Toss me my phone" I say, pointing to it. He's sitting at my desk. He picks my phone and throws it to me. I catch it and go online to an Irish translator. An sionnach istigh-the inner fox. I put my phone back down and keep reading. This book tells me that in alot of folklore, the kitsune and raccon dog, or wolf, are actually together. Using the kitsune's intelligance and the wolf's strength to overcome but never to be deceptive. Nana told me of her and her mate, he was a wolf. Noshiko told us that 'wolves and foxes tend to not get along'. But look at Derek and I. At Scott and Kira. A long time ago, the fox could not take on the shape of a human. It's taken a long, long time for the elders to master this, to be human and choose when they want to shift into their fox form. But something happened, in the 18th century, somewhere in the West they started to hunt kitsune, calling them 'rabid man-killers'. Nana had mentioned this to me as well. The killing was done by the hunters first, declaring war and wanting to calm back humanity as they didn't understand the power behind the shift. They didn't see the beauty in it, the raw power. They saw something to be feared, something supernatural that shouldn't take place in their world. And the hunters started to hunt kitsune. They killed thousands upon thousands of them. The wiped out most of, maybe even all of my Nana's family, most probably all the water kitsune in existance. I grit my teeth in anger when I turn the page to see a fox, cut in half. This picture shows you how the hunters would do it, why they would do it, why they would avoid parts of the body and why they would go for certain vital parts. From what I can read before my eyes fill with angry tears, the hunters did what would be the most painful.

"Jade?" Derek asks. I look up at him. His face falls when he sees i'm almost in tears. "Maybe that's enough for now" he suggests. I nod and close the book, pushing it away from me on my bed. I let out a breath and wipe my eyes. "We should go downstairs, have something to eat, maybe watch a movie" Derek says. I nod. I have to admit i'm getting sick of being couped up in here. I don't seem to be getting worse so I should be fine. Should. Hopefully.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**We reached 100 reviews! You guys are the best! :D Shout out to SilverShadowWolf46 and Bre for reviewing! Jerek :3**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Once we've eaten, we settle on the couch. We end up just watching cartoons..all the movies looked freaky and I can't really afford to scare myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asks, bringing his arm around my shoulders so I can lean into him. I look up at him.

"I don't know" I shrug. "Everything I guess"

"You okay? Something you wanna talk about?" he asks, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Don't be so cute" I chuckle at his actions. His cheeks redden a little. "But really, i'm fine. Things aren't getting worse. My nightmares turned to memories..maybe i'm getting better?"

"You're still scratching at that" he says. I look down sure enough, i'm itching my forearm. I jerk my hand away.

"It's so itchy" I whine.

"It sucks, I know" he says, grabbing my spare hand in his so I can't scratch.

..

_I look around, confused. It's dark, the forest floor underneth me._

_"Scott?" I call out. No response. "Derek?" I call out. Nothing. All I hear is an oddly familiar chuckle. "Who's there?" I ask, standing up. A bright light is shined in my face. I blink rapidly when it goes away, my eyes burning. I open my mouth to call out to someone but the words get stuck in my throat. In a line, their bodies are cut in half. Stiles. Scott. Aunty Mel. Derek."No" I whine. They're beyond dead._

_"Jade. I didn't expect to find you here" comes a familiar voice. I turn and see Chris. He's holding a bronze sword. It's dripping with blood._

_"You" I whisper._

_"Me" he grins, looking at the bodies he's decapitated._

_"You" I growl, my eyes turning white._

_"Uh, uh, uh" he says, waving his finger at me with a smirk. He motions to someone. My face drops when Kate comes into sight. I lunge for her but skid to a stop when she has something on a leash, in chains. Not something..someone._

_"Nana!" I scream, seeing the white eyes of the brown fox. I move to run to her. Chris holds the sword above her._

_"Don't move" he warns me. I stop again._

_"Please, please don't hurt her!" I beg. Suddenly, Kate's grabbing me and throwing me to the ground. Her knee's pressed againist my spine aggressively and I can't move or escape her grip. Chris brings the sword up, squaring his shoulders. Nana's looking at me with pleading eyes. "No! Chris! Please don't!" I plead._

_"If you weren't so weak, you could help her. You could save her" Kate taunts, pressing down harder. I cry out in pain. I try desperately to get to Nana, to help her but I can't get away from her._

_"Chris, don't do this! It's me, it's Jade! You can't do this!"_

_"I don't care who you are!" he snaps. I recoil back at his harsh voice. "Both of you are just bodies waiting to be piled up in pieces" he says darkly. Before I can say anything else, the sword is brought down. It makes a thud sound when the sword reaches the forest floor. My eyes fill with tears as I watch the white drain from Nana's eyes and she falls to the ground..in two pieces. I scream out, crying and growling. "Your turn" Chris says, stalking over to me._

_"N-No. Chr-Chris..p-please" I beg, unable to speak due to my tears. He brings the sword up, Kate smirking. I squeeze my eyes shut and hear the whoosh of wind as the sword's brought down._

I must have fallen asleep on the couch with Derek because I wake up screaming. Derek jolts awake upon hearing me.

"Jade?!" I have to bring my hands over my mouth to quiet my screams as I can't stop. "Hey, hey, calm down" he says, holding me by the shoulders. I shake my head, tears falling. "I'm here, you're okay" he says, pulling me to his chest. My screams turns to full on sobbing into him.

"I can't do this anymore" I ground out. "Please..take me to Deaton"

"We're not supposed to leave the house-"

"Derek" I say, looking up at him. "I just watched Chris and Kate murder you, Aunty, Scott, Stiles and then my Nana right in front of me. Then he came for me. Please. _Please_" I beg. "Take me to him" I plead. He sighs and nods.

..

"So who are these guys again?" Derek asks. Turns out, our timing was perfect. Deaton's 'contacts' came through, literally came all the way here.

"Hunters" Deaton tells us. Derek growls at them, pulling me behind him. "No, no, they won't hurt you. You're innocent-"

"Except he's not" the more attractive and shorter of the pair says. Derek's eyes are blue..he isn't exactly innocent.

"If you're here to help me then help me. Noone is touching him" I warn, nodding to Derek.

"And what are you?" the taller one asks. I step forward, letting my eyes shine white.

"I can be a problem you can't handle if that's where you want this to go" I threaten.

"Jade" Derek says, grabbing my arm. He pulls me back and steps up in front of me. "My eyes..her name was Paige. An alpha bit her to turn her, it didn't take. She asked me..no, she _begged _me to end her suffering. So I did" Derek's voice breaks off at the end. I reach forward and take his hand in mine, rubbing it in comfort. I've heard the Paige story..some of it, brief. That's part of Derek's past, when he's willing to open up to me about it, i'll be here. The two share a look.

"This is Sam Winchester" Deaton introduces, motioning to the tall one. "This is his brother Dean Winchester" Deaton says, motioning to the more attractive shorter one. Derek and I share a look, still unsure about them. Deaton motions for us to come over. Derek goes first, keeping me close to him. "This is Derek Hale, beta werewolf" Deaton introduces Derek. The brothers eye him and I don't like the way they're doing it. "This is Jade Murphy, water kitsune" Deaton introduces me.

"I thought they were extinct" Sam says in shock.

"I'm here" I say.

"No seriously, Dean, in Dad's journal it says they're extinct" Sam says, turning to his brother. Dean reaches into his jacket quickly and Derek's instantly on high alert. Derek's claws come to Dean's throat. Sam's gun comes to Derek's head.

"No, stop" Deaton orders.

"Lower your gun" I say to Sam.

"Not until he backs away" he says, looking at Derek.

"I said" I bring my hands up, feeling his blood fill my hands. "Lower your gun" I repeat, making him lower it.

"Jade, stop it" Deaton says. Quick as a flash, Dean has his gun out too, pointed at me. Derek growls possessively. "Enough!" Deaton snaps. "Noone is hurting anyone. Guns down, claws away. Jade, you as well"

"Them first" I say, keeping the taller brother in my hold even though it's weaking me.

"This is making the sickness worse, this adrenaline. Jade, stop" Deaton tells me. Derek looks at me at that. He nods. He slowly brings his claws away. Dean puts his gun away. I slowly let Sam from my hold. I stumble forward, feeling weak. Derek comes to my side to catch me. Sam puts his gun away.

"She was blood-bending" Sam tells his brother who goes wide-eyed.

"I need to show you something" Dean says. "Jade, you need to see this" he says. I look over at him. "I'm just getting the journal" he's reaching for his jacket again. Deaton nods, telling us to stay put.

"What journal?" I ask, leaning againist Derek for support.

"Our father's journal. Everything you need to know about anything supernatural" Dean says, bringing it out. It's old and leather bound.

"My Nana had one like that..for training, magic use" I say.

"Is she a water kitsune too?" Sam asks.

"She was" I say. Derek's hold on me tightens and the brother's faces drop at what i'm saying.

"Look" Dean says, turning the book towards me.

"In the early 1950s the kitsune were hunted. Wind and water kitsune wiped out completely. Fire and earth in extreme endangerment" I read out. That's my family, water, fire and earth. "But i'm here..and my Nana only passed 12 years ago" I tell them. Derek squeezes my hand in comfort this time.

"Could you..show us?" Sam asks carefully, glancing nervously at Derek.

"She's not a show pony" Derek says.

"Hey, it's okay" I tell him. "Maybe they can help me with my past too" if we're extinct then how am I here? More importantly, how was my Nana here?

"Okay" he nods, "Sorry" he sighs, looking at the brothers.

"We need to do this outside" I say. They follow me out. Derek comes to my side.

"Wave?" he asks. I nod. "Remember what I said, think of Scott, your Nana, your family" Derek says softly. The brother's eyes narrow at the comforting words, the soft words like they didn't expect them to come from a werewolf. Derek nods and steps back. I square my shoulders, looking to the trees. I bring my hands up, draining the water from the ground. My eyes light up white and I focus on the trees in front of me. "You can do it" Derek encourages. I let out a deep breath before forcing the wave fowards. It slices through the trees, making 2 drop in the ground. I stumble again and Derek catches me.

"She's telling the truth. Dean..the journal's wrong" Sam says in amazement.

"Jade, no more using your powers unless you have to, alright?" Deaton says firmly.

"Yes Dad" I smile. His face softens and he smiles back. I've never had a father before. I've had father figures. Peter..murdered people and got put away. Chris..he left with the Calaveras. And I guess Deaton. Scott trusts him and sees him in the same light so I know I can trust him too. "So..are you going to help us?" I ask the brothers. They look at each other and back to me.

"We'll help you" they say at the same time. Deaton nods with a smile and I feel Derek's posture soften too. Thank god.

..

..

**Love the Winchesters :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Shout out to Seth Clearwater and Bre for reviewing! Glad to hear you guys are still enjoying this :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"She's past the nightmare stage" the brothers are speaking in hushed whispers but due to our supernatural hearing, Derek and I hear every word. We all came back to my house because it's where I feel safest.

"What's next?" Sam asks. Dean consults their father's journal.

"Look" Dean sighs, pointing down at the book. Sam moves so he can read it. They both share a look and glance back at us. They're a little suprised to find that we're already looking, that we've been watching them the entire time they've been here. "Do they have any idea who is actually doing this to her?" Dean asks his brother.

"We can hear you" I sigh. They both turn to me. "Can you just talk to us?" they nod and walk over, bringing the journal with them.

"This" Sam points at a picture of someone throwing up blood. "Is part of the next stage" he tells me.

"Awesome"I sigh.

"Do you have any idea who's doing this?" Dean asks me.

"No" I shake my head.

"We know it's a Buruburu, a spirit. But we don't know who the spirit is" Sam says. "I think the only person who could know that would be you" he says to me. Deaton, Derek, Sam and Dean all turn to me.

"Give me a little time" I say. They nod and I go for my room.

"Want me to come with you?" Derek asks.

"I want you too but you can't..I have to do this myself" I say. He nods and kisses my forehead before letting me walk away. I sit down on the floor. I've closed the door and it's relatively silent. I cross my legs and close my eyes. I need to think. Who could the Buruburu be? Visions, pictures, flash through my head.

_Nana taking her last breath in my arms._

_The katana pluging into Allison._

_Aiden bleeding out at the school._

_Daniel errupting into a puddle of blood and bone._

_Samuel torn apart by Derek and Scott._

_Nathan torn apart by Derek and Scott._

Any one of them could be the Buruburu. Who would want to hurt me though? Daniel, Samuel or Nathan. I don't think Allison or Nana would, Aiden i'm not too sure about.

"So?" I open my eyes and turn to see Deaton. The others are behind him, trying to subtly listen in. I burrow my eyebrows, trying to figure out which of the 3 it could be. Actually..it's obvious. Even in his death he's trying to hurt me.

"It's Daniel" I sigh. "It's got to be Daniel" I killed him so it's not suprising.

"Who's Daniel?" Dean asks Sam in a quiet whisper. But with supernatural hearing, we all hear him.

"Dean's right, if you want us to help you then we need to know who this Daniel person is" Sam backs up. I sigh and nod, standing up.

"Come on" I say, motioning for them to come into another room. I motion for Deaton and Derek to stay put. I don't want to retell this story but I have too, i'd prefer Derek wasn't in hearing distance for it. I know how angry it gets him. The two brothers follow me. I close the door behind them, motioning for them to sit. "Daniel was a hunter..and a..a ex" I sigh.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"Uh..he cheated, I left, came here. He kidnapped us awhile back. Turns out, he used me and was going to turn me over to the hunters but that plan failed when I caught him with another girl. He was working with two other men last time. They were going to kill us for money" I tell them.

"And he..died?" Sam pushes. I sigh, running a hand down my face. "You killed him" Sam states.

"Yeah, I did" I tell them. "He tried to kill us"

"How?" Dean asks.

"What?"

"How did you kill him?" he asks.

"Why does it matter?" I ask Dean.

"Because you're going to start feeling his pain, how he died soon. We want to be prepared" Sam clarifies.

"I..he.." I make an explosion motion with my hands and the brother's eyes widen. "I filled him up with water in an effort to slow his attack on me. I just..I closed my hand"

"Oh" Sam says, processing the information.

"So what now? I explode?" I ask a little fearfully.

"No" Dean says. "You might feel like you're drowning sometimes. Might cough up water. You might wake up and think you're underwater. You might even throw up water" he tells me sadly.

"Great" I say, sitting down on the floor in defeat.

"Hey" Sam says, making me look up at him. "We know who it is now, we can help" he assures me.

"But he died in pieces, what could you possibly do?" I ask.

"Can you show us where?" Sam asks. I cringe at the idea of going back there. "I know, it's going to be hard but we need to go back. We can find his spirit, we can stop this sickness from killing you Jade, please"

"Why are you helping me?" I ask them, looking between them both. "Aren't you supposed to hunt things like me? Like the pack?"

"We owe Deaton, he's saved us and our Dad before. Besides, you've done nothing wrong. Daniel died because he tried to kill you. If you're innocent then we won't hurt you" Dean says.

"What about Derek?" I ask.

"He's not innocent" Sam says.

"But you're not going to hurt him" I tell them. "If you touch him, i'll show you just how un-innocent my kind can really be" I warn in quiet voice, eyes turning white.

"We're not here for Derek, we're here to help you" Dean says. Both brothers nod and I let my eyes return to normal. "It's weird..wolves and foxes wouldn't usually run together, especially not like you two do"

"That's not true" I say, both males looking at me in confusion. "Hunters have warped history. My Nana was mated to a wolf. It wasn't such a rare sight back then before..before _everthing_ happened"

"Does that mean you're mates with Derek?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" I say honestly. Well, I dont know. Yeah we've slept together and all but we've never talked about being mates..that's for life. I don't see myself with anyone else ever but I don't know if it's the same for him. I think it is. But i'm not certain.

"You have our word, we're not going to hurt him or anyone in your pack" Sam says softly. I nod thankfully. "So can you take us to that place?" he asks. I nod.

"I don't have much of a choice" I say, walking out with the brothers behind me.

..

"Right here?" Dean asks. I look around, images of what happened flashing in my head. The memory of it.

"Yeah, definately right here" I say.

"Thank you, for bringing us here. It couldn't have been easy" Sam says. He's definately the more empathetic brother.

"Just kill that asshole, okay?"

"We will" Dean assures me. I nod to them and turn to leave them to it. I start walking back to the camaro where Derek's wating. He insisted he bring me here. The brothers followed in their '67 Chevy impala. Men and their cars, seriously. I'm walking when my stomach makes a strange noise. I stop, suddenly feeling like i'm going to be sick. A twisting in my gut has me dropping to my knees. Just like in the picture that Sam and Dean showed me, I throw up blood. A good litre of it too. I feel dizzy. Then i'm throwing up again and it's water. I must be going into the ghost sickness' next stage. I feel like I can't breath, like my throat's blocked or something.

"Der-Derek" I try calling out. My voice is no louder than a whisper. But sure enough, his quick, agile footsteps race towards me.

"Jade!" he yells, coming over to me. "What's happening?" he asks, concerned.

"I-I don't know" I say.

"Hey, hold on. I'm taking you back to Deaton. Jade, hold on" he says, lifting me up. All the trees blur around us as he runs. Then they darken. Then I pass out.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Shout out to Bre and Seth Clearwater for reviewing! I think you guys will like this chapter :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Just like they said..I feel like i'm drowning. I'm coughing up water, spluttering. I feel like i'm..well, dying.

"Jade, you need to calm down" Deaton says softly, leaning over me. I nod, trying to stop my body from convulsing.

"Hey" Derek says, kneeling down beside me. "You're okay. Calm down J" I see something past him. Not something, someone. I scramble away from Derek. "What's happening?" Derek asks. I point past him, covering my mouth with my hand as i'm now crying. Derek turns around but just looks confused. Him and Deaton share a look.

"Jade, there's noone there" Deaton says. I shake my head.

"Who is it?" Derek asks.

"It's-it's him, it's D-Daniel" I sob. This sickness..it's driving me insane. I'm losing my mind, i'm seeing things, feeling things..I just want it to stop. Derek grabs my shoulders.

"He's not there. He's dead" Derek assures me. I still see him, just watching me. I hide my face in Derek's chest. I don't want to see Daniel ever again. We hear a crash. We look over at Deaton and he's backed into his table. What the hell?

"Okay..I see him now too" Deaton says. Daniel looks life-like now. Derek must see him too because he pulls me behind him, shifting. He growls at Daniel, warns him to stay back.

"I'll get to you somehow Jade" he says sweetly. All of a sudden, he splits into two before disappearing. The Winchester brothers are standing there, a bottle of table salt in their hands.

"Salt. It'll work to get rid of his spirit for now" Dean tells us, putting one down on the table.

"You didn't kill it, did you?" I ask him. He shakes his head sadly.

"We've made calls, we'll find a way before it's too late. I promise" Sam assures me.

"I really hope you do. I don't know how much longer I can do this for" I whisper. Derek pulls me to him, rubbing my back.

"I'm going to keep you safe" Derek tells me. I hug tighter into him, nodding.

..

The pack comes over once i'm home again. They've insisted on staying so I feel safe. And I do. I do feel safe around the pack because I know they'll protect me. I'm still shakey after the sort of drowning experience from earlier todday but i'm doing okay. Well..sort of.. We're all settled in the lounge, watching cartoons. I'd say I feel like a child but I love watching cartoons. I do feel a little better mentally, having them all here, knowing they're all safe. But my body..feels like a toxic waste dump. Derek's got me in his lap. Every couple minutes he has to take my hand away from the scratches on my forearm. They're still not healing and still itchy as hell. I can't get scared here though, not like this, not with everyone here. If only I knew how wrong I was.

..

**Dean's p.o.v**

The second i'm off the phone with Bobby, i'm getting on the phone to Deaton.

"Dean, nice to hear your voice" Deaton answers.

"Listen, we don't have much time" I say quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" he asks me.

"You need to find Jade as fast as you can" I stress. "She's only got half an hour left at best, we were clumsy, didn't record time-"

"What?" Deaton asks.

"Find her, keep her as calm as possible. Sam and I are leaving to kill Daniel right now. But keep her calm, any scare could cut that time in half" I say while quickly packing my bag, Sam loading the rocksalt into the shotguns beside me.

"Are you sure? She seemed calmer when she left?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'the calm before the storm'? Well today, that was her calm. After half an hour, that'll be the storm" I telll him. She may be a fox but I don't want her to die. She is innocent after all. She doesn't deserve to die, especially not like this.

"One more thing. How will I know when _it's _happening?" Deaton asks me.

"She'll start to drown again, send herself into a panic attack and..you know the rest" I tell him, nodding for Sam to get in the car.

"How are you going to kill Daniel?" Deaton asks.

"Argh, we don't have time for this. He has to be scared to death, yes it sounds stupid, we're fully aware of that. But it's the only way. We have to go, find Jade, keep her calm" I rush out before hanging up. Sam and I jump into the impala, taking off towards where Daniel was killed.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

I'm almost asleep when Deaton comes walking into the house, without knocking, just walks straight in.

"Deaton? What are you doing here?" Scott asks his boss, looking up at him.

"Uh..just a friendly visit, checking in on Jade" Deaton smiles.

"Oh..thanks. I'm feeling alright" I tell him.

"Are you sure?" Deaton asks a little too quickly.

"Deaton.." Derek says, sitting up. "What's going on?" he asks the veteranerian.

"Nothing, just checking in" Deaton says. His heartbeat's steady as he's an amazing liar but he can't conceal everything from us. Like the faint smell of sweat, probably forming around his hairline from telling a risky lie. I move so Derek can get up. Deaton nods for Derek to follow him into another room.

"Scott, keep her from scratching" Derek tells Scott. The scratches have gotten much worse throughout the day. My skin's raw and split, bleeding. Derek's been watching me but i've been finding ways to do it without me even realising i'm doing it. I watch him walk away and he turns back to me.

"Everything's fine" he whispers before closing the door behind him, both men behind it.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"How bad is it?" I ask Deaton right away. The vet would not come all the way here for no reason.

"Derek, she.."

"Deaton, just tell me. I can take it" I push.

"Derek..she's got 20 minutes left" Deaton tells me. I fell my entire body slump, face falling with it.

"What?"

"Sam and Dean are out there right now going after him. But she doesn't have much time left. Dean sent me here to keep her calm, try buy us a little more time"

"She's not dying in 20 minutes" I say.

"They're doing all they can. As long as we keep her calm, she should be fine" Deaton assures me.

"Should? No, she's not dying. She can't die, I won't let her die" I say.

"I just wanted to let you know what the possibilities were" Deaton says softly, trying to keep me calm.

"It's not a possibility" I say angerily, walking out of the room. I hear Deaton sigh. She's not dying so he needs to stop saying it. I go back over to Jade and sit down, pulling the girl close to me.

"Everything okay?" Jade asks me.

"Everything's fine" I assure her, brushing her hair behind her ear. She smiles softly at the action. She cuddles back into me and turns back towards the tv. As time goes on, I glance nervously at Deaton. I see Scott looking at me with watery eyes. He must have listened in. I shake my head at Scott. She's going to be fine. Jade moves and stands up. Everyone looks to her when she switches off the tv. "Jade?"

"You guys..you know I love you right?" she asks, looking at everyone. What is she doing?

"Yeah..course we do" Kira says a little confused.

"And you know i'd never want to be with anyone else, right?" Jade asks me.

"Jade?" I say.

"Just tell me you know" she says.

"I know, and me too" I say honestly.

"I'm so glad I came back" she says, chuckling nervously.

"Jade, what's going on?" Deaton asks her.

"Nothing..I just want you all to know how I feel" she brushes it off. I narrow my eyes when her heartrate goes up a little.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

When I hear the barking..when I feel the heavy feeling of water in my stomach..I know I don't have much time. I get up and tell them all how I feel, how I love them. As far as we know, there's no stopping this. I don't want to tell them my time's up, I don't want them to stress and turn frantic. I just want to tell them how I feel and slip away if I can.

"I'm going toilet, be back in a second" I smile, switching the tv back on. I go into the bathroom, closing the door. I sit on the bath's edge and just wait. No, i'm not scared of dying but that doesn't mean I want to die. But if I have to die, I don't want my pack to watch. I feel my heartbeat start to pick up slowly. I clutch my chest as it starts to ache.

"Jade?" of course Derek followed me.

"Don't come in" I say, the pain in my chest getting worse.

"J? I'm coming in" Derek says.

"W-wait" I say, voice struggling because of the pain. Derek comes in and as soon as he sees the pained look on my face, he races to my side.

"No, no, you're okay" he says. I shake my head.

"I..i'm-i'm done" I say, my face screwing up in pain.

"No, Jade, no. Calm down" he says frantically, taking my hand in both of his.

"Too-too l-late" I whine. My heart's hammering in my chest and it hurts alot. Derek's veins turn black as he starts taking my pain. I try to push him away but he's holding tight.

"Scott!" Derek yells. "Scott!" I try to shut him up but the pains too much now. Scott comes racing into the bathroom.

"Jade? No" he says, coming to my side as well. His eyes are filled with tears when he realises what's happening. I nod my head. The rest of the pack come running in. They all rush in and my vision starts to blur. I start coughing up water. Deaton's standing at the door with wide eyes.

"Please don't" Scott begs, starting to cry.

"I-I..i'm s-sorry" I manage to say. My breathing is quickening too and I can't help but cough up more water and now blood too. I can hear distant sounds. I hear the pack whining. Scott's crying. Derek's trying to calm me down. "Tell..tell Aunty Mel that I-I love h-her" I say. I'm pulled off the bath and into someone's arms.

"I love you so much" I hear Derek whisper faintly. I can tell by the strong scent that he's the one holding me.

"I love..I love y-you" I manage to get out. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. Then it just stops.

"No! Jade!" Scott yells. And I take that final breath. Small but pleasant. No pain. My eyes slip closed and I lose all conciousness. Forever.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

When Jade stops moving, everything stops. For a full 5 seconds, 5 long seconds, nothing moves, noone makes a sound. Then it hits us full force that she just..she just died. Scott starts sobbing, gripping Kira tightly as she hugs him, she's crying too. Lydia's crying. Stiles is starting to cry. I squeeze my eyes closed, hugging her tightly. This is all too familiar. It's too much like Paige. And it hurts so much that I can't even react properly. Not yet anyway.

..

**Dean's p.o.v**

Sam and I watch as Daniel drowns in holy water. His spirit burns up and I know he ain't coming back. I pull out my phone, ringing Deaton.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

A ringing phone cuts through the emotionally heavy room. Deaton answers his phone and I hear Dean's voice. He was supposed to save her. Him and Sam promised to save her. I grit my teeth angerily but before I can do anything, there's a frantic movement in my arms.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

I gasp, eyes opening. I cough up water like i've just been dragged out of the ocean or something. I jump away from Derek, so i'm on my hands and knees. I'm heaving, trying to catch my breath. I jolt forward and throw up blood, this time it's black. A hand comes to my back and I turn to see Deaton. Once i've gotten it all out, I fall to the side, passing out.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

We all watch wide-eyed as Jade wakes back up, throwing up water and black blood. She falls back to the floor. I rush over to her, everyone snapping out of their shocked trance.

"Is she breathing?" Deaton asks me. I focus my hearing.

"She's breathing" I tell him in relief. Deaton rushes over, telling the pack to get back. Well, everyone but me.

"She's just passed out. Come on, bring her up to her bed. She needs to warm up" Deaton tells me, touching her arm. I don't question it. She's alive, that's all that matters. I scoop her up, she is freezing, and run up to her room. I get her into bed, tucking the blankets around her tightly. "Everybody out, i'm going to try wake her up" Deaton tells us.

"No-" I object.

"Everybody. OUT." Deaton orders. Derek moves to go in but I know that look. Deaton is being completely serious and that means we need to listen to him. I grab Derek's arm.

"Get off me" he says, shoving my hand away. I grab him again, much more firmly, eyes blazing red.

"Derek. He knows what he's doing. We need to leave" I say evenly, trying to keep the distressed beta calm. Derek looks so torn. His eyes water as he looks in the room and sees his girlfriend laid in bed, not moving. "Come on" I coax. The older wolf sighs and allows me to pull him out of the way. Deaton shuts the door and the whole pack's left out here, anxious and beyond worried.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Jade?" a voice calls out. I feel light..sort of like a drunk feeling. "Jade, can you hear me?" the voice sounds like it's coming through a megaphone but it's quiet at the same time. I force my heavy eyelids open and it takes abit for my vision to settle.

"D..D-Deaton?" I ask.

"You're okay" he assures me, placing a hand on my arm.

"H-how? How am I..am I h-here?" I ask in confusion.

"Sam and Dean. They saved you" Deaton tells me. "Just in time, a few more seconds and..let's not think about that" he says.

"Sc..Scott..where is he?" I ask.

"They're all outside the door. Jade, you should rest a little before-"

"Bring them..bring th-them in" I tell Deaton. He goes to object but I just nod. He gets up and opens the door.

"She's awake but very, very weak. Be careful, don't yell and try not to touch her too much" Deaton tells them. He moves and they all pile in.

"Thanks..D-Dad" I smirk with the best eyeroll I can muster. My eyes fall to Scott, his face stained with tears. "Scott..come-come h-here" I say. He runs over and I pull myself up. We jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. It hurts a little but I don't care, I hug him back just as tight.

"Don't listen to the doctor" Deatons smirks, shaking his head.

"She's tough, she'll be fine" Lydia tells Deaton, leaning on his shoulder. Scott dettaches himself and nods to someone.

"Derek" Scott says, moving away from me. I smile at the older wolf. He comes over and hugs me, being careful of my body.

"H-hey Sourwolf" I mutter againist his neck, loving the feeling of his warmth all around me.

"Hey J" he says, nuzzling into me. We pull back and then we're kissing softly, lovingly.

"Uh..guys" Stiles says, clearing his throat. We pull away, remembering we're not alone in the room. Derek moves so the others can say their own versions of 'you died but then came back and i'm so happy you're okay'. I get scowled by Lydia, she tells me to never scare her like that again before hugging me. Once i'm through them all, I yawn. Dying and coming back to life takes alot out of a person.

"We should leave Jade to sleep" Scott says, smiling softly at me. The pack begin to pile out. I grab Derek's sleeve as he turns to leave.

"Stay" I say. He nods and waits until the pack's out. He shuts the door and gets in with me. His arms carefully come around me and I move as close as possible to him. "Thank y-you so much for..for staying by m-my side through all th-this" I say softly. He kisses my foreahead.

"I'll always be by your side, always. I love you J" he says.

"I love you t-too Der" I say, relaxing in his arms and warmth.

..

..

**Nice long chapter for ya :) I'm a little stuck with where to take this now, like what should happen now. Ideas are welcome, encouraged! Let me know what you want to see next! I won't be updating for about a week as i'm pulling together some ideas and stuff but them me know what you want to see so I can bring that in somehow :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the delay, work and study is heavy right now. But i'm still here :) Have some Jerek fluff and some look back on their relationship to soothe your souls :) Shout out to Bre and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! There will be no hunting of Derek from the Winchesters, promise :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I move slowly and quietly, trying to get out of bed without waking Derek. I pull the blankets off me, moving to get out of bed. If he wakes up, I won't be allowed to get up-

"What are you doing?" damn. I jump at the voice. I roll back over to smile sheepishly at Derek.

"Uh..nothing" I say.

"You're a shitty liar" he grins.

"And you're supposed to be asleep" I say.

"No, you are. I'm here to watch over you" he corrects. I sigh fondly and pull the blankets back over me. "Good girl" he praises. I move closer to Derek, his arms coming back around me. "What were you doing?" he asks curiously.

"I..sort of wanted to go for a walk" I say.

"Well you're sort of crazy because you haven't finished healing yet" he says. I chuckle.

"We all already knew that" I grin. I think over the last week, all the things I saw and did.. "Hey" I say. Derek turns and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"That day..when I hurt you-" I start.

"Jade, stop. That wasn't your fault. And i've healed, it's okay" Derek says.

"It's not okay. I hurt you, I accused you of-of hurting Scott and Aunty. I know you would never do that. You know I don't think those things right?" I ask him.

"Of course I know that. It was the ghost sickness talking, we all know that" he assures me. "It's okay" he says again.

"Thanks Der"

"Don't thank me J. I'm here because I want to be, because I love you" he says softly. I chuckle. "What?"

"I just..when I think back. I don't know how we got in this mess"

"This mess meaning us?" he asks.

"Yeah. Not a bad mess, a good mess. But still a mess" I grin.

"I can't argue with that" he grins back. "I don't know..you just grew on me I guess" he shrugs.

"As cheesy as this sounds..you actually caught my eye straight away" I admit. Derek grins and moves so he's laying on his side, looking down at me.

"Is that so?" he asks.

"I was on my way from..I was coming back into Beacon Hills when I ran into Scott and Kira. We came up to the party and a few minutes later, there you were. All pissed off and throwing stuff around" I laugh at the memory.

Not my fault" he defends. "They broke into my loft and threw a party"

"What's wrong with parties?" I ask.

"They were all 17 and drinking. Not to mention most of them were half-naked. I didn't want to come home to that" he tells me.

"It wasn't that bad. I was having an okay time before the friggin' Oni turned up" I say.

"Oh, and you tried to kill me" Derek reminds me. I grin mischeviously.

"I did warn you" I say. "And besides, you were perfectly capable of pushing me away"

"I was protecting myself" he smirks. "Like you protected Kira from the twins"

"I knew they were going to hurt her..so did you. She was confused enough, someone needed to step in"

"I'm sorry about that day..about grabbing you" Derek apologises.

"It's okay" I chuckle. "Call it even for the whole 'putting a dagger to your throat' thing" I smirk and he laughs. "No, you made it up to me that day"

"How so?" he asks.

"You held me back from Scott. Then got me warm after the Oni tested me. I never thanked you for that..thanks"

"I didn't want them to hurt you" he says. "And after the test, I just..I felt protective over you. I saw you fall and I was at your side before I even realised I was moving" he admits, ears going a little red.

"Is that why you stayed at the hospital with Scott and I? Because you felt protective over Stiles?" I ask.

"Yeah" he nods. "Scott and Stiles are like brothers to me now. And then you were there too..I don't think I could have walked away if I tried. I tried to leave when you told me to go home and rest but I ended up back inside" he tells me. I smile at the older man's protectiveness and possessiveness. Then Derek starts to laugh lightly. That sound..it's very welcome.

"What?" I ask him. His laughter dies down but he's still smiling.

"I was just thinking back to when that bomb went off in the police station, when you stole that police car" he grins.

"That's right" I start laughing as well. "I really wanted to get you out of there"

"Kind of like when you really wanted to get out of that holding cell to help Stiles?" Derek asks with an amused, raised eyebrow. "When you attacked an officer and tore their interrogation room apart?" we both chuckle.

"I'm sure you've had your share of hot-headed moments" I say.

"Not like your's" he smiles.

"The whole pack know that's bull Der" I smirk.

"Really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Really" I nod.

"We'll see" he smirks, leaning in and kissing me. "Still bull?" he pulls back and ask. I nod with a big smile and he's kissing me again. "Still?" I nod, he kisses me. We end up making out until we have to stop as the pack's still downstairs and _that_ could get awkward for them. "I'm glad your feeling better" Derek smiles softly at me.

"Same here" I smile. "Things are gonna be different now. Nothing's after us..we can be free from the supernatural..I hope" I say the last part quietly, hopefully.

"I'll keep you safe no matter what" Derek tells me, brushing my hair from my forehead to place a soft kiss to it.

"I'll stay by your side no matter what" I tell him.

"And i'll stay by your's" he says. "It's what mates do" he says quietly.

"Mates?" I ask him. His eyes are avoiding mine. "Hey" I bring his chin up, make him look at me. He meets my eyes. "Did you say mates?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did" he says evenly. A Cheshire Cat grin breaks out across my face. I lean in and kiss him softly, lovingly. I pull back and he's grinning just as wide.

"God..I love you so much" I say, not caring that it's sappy and tacky.

"I love you too" he smiles, kissing my nose softly making me giggle and blush. Sap would be an understatement..for both of us.

..

..

**Really light-hearted :) Hope you liked it! Favourite, follow and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Shout out to nosferatufan, Bre and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! Glad you're liking the luff cause here comes some more :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

When lunchtime rolls around, I stretch my legs.

"No, not yet" Derek says, dragging me closer.

"Yes now. I'm over laying in bed" I say. Derek pouts. "Laying in bed Der, not laying on you" I grin. Derek grins right back and rolls us so he's laying over me and i'm on my back.

"Me over you" he corrects. I let some fox strength bleed into me as I roll us back over.

"You were saying?" I ask, eyebrow raised. Derek growls playfully. I move so i'm sitting on his hips. His hands come behind my neck, pulling me down to him. The second our lips touch, he's flipping us again. I try to flip us again as we kiss but the wolf is holding strong.

"Me over you" he says again, grinning.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Derek gets off me quickly and we both sit up.

"Good, you're up" Lydia smiles at me. "Oh..afternoon Derek" he says, seeing the older wolf as well.

"Afternoon" he replies a little awkwardly.

"There's lunch downstairs, we're all eating if you're hungry" Lydia tells us.

"I'm always hungry" I grin, getting up. Lydia nods and leaves again. "Coming?" I ask Derek.

"Yeah" he smiles, getting up as well. He takes my hand and we walk down the stairs.

"Yay! She's up" Kira smiles.

"I was wondering where Derek got to last night" Stiles laughs. We sit down with the pack. They tease us but they're happy i'm okay. I'm biting into a donut when someone hugs me from behind, arms loosely around my neck.

"I'm glad you're okay J" Scott says, kissing my head and letting me go. I put my donut down and turn to him with a smile.

"So am I" I say. Scott chuckles. "What?" I ask.

"You got icing sugar on your face" Scott tells me, amused. Stiles sees and starts to laugh. I scrunch up my face and wipe my mouth on my jumper sleeve.

"Better?" I ask him.

"Better" Scott nods before going to sit down again. I turn back in my seat and reach for my donut. Except it's not there.

"Where's my donut?" I ask. Everyone turns to me..then their eyes fall to the person beside me. Derek. I take a deep breath before turning to the wolf. He's avoiding my eyes. I narrow my eyes at him. "Derek"

"Yeah?" he says, looking up innocently.

"Did you eat my donut?" I ask him. Scott and Stiles share a look. Sure, go ahead and eat my food but don't expect to make it out alive. Scott and Stiles know this firsthand, even when I was a teenager they knew not to touch my food.

"We're gonna go outside for abit" Kira says. They all nod and get up, leaving the room. Yeah..the face i'm currently wearing has that effect.

"Derek" I say once it's just us.

"I didn't eat your donut" he says evenly.

"Okay, I believe you" I smile sweetly. He nods. I keep studying him though. "So that's not icing sugar on your lip then?" I ask innocently.

"Damn" Derek sighs. "It was the last one" he says.

"I know, that's why I called dibbs" I say, pouting a little.

"Sorry, i'll make it up to you" Derek promises.

"You better" I say. "If it was anyone else I would have kicked their ass"

"Why aren't you kicking mine?" he asks.

"Because I like your's the way it is" I grin. Derek blushes, looking so adorable. "So i'm cool with you just making it up to me" I smile.

"I can do that" he chuckles. "Let's join them outside" Derek says. I nod and take his hand again, going outside.

"Happy couple again?" Liam teases. I go over to the kid, tickling his sides. He chuckles and I walk to sit down on the edge of the deck. The pack seem so..human. They're starting a water fight.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kira asks, sitting down next to me.

"It is" I smile softly. All the boys and Lydia and Malia start throwing water balloons at each other. Kira and I both laugh as Scott gets Derek with the hose. Derek spins around and tackles him to the ground carefully, bringing the hose over him. They're both laughing and it's an amazing sight to see them all so happy. "We're finally free from all this supernatural crap" I sigh happily.

"I know" Kira smiles softly.

"Chris will find Kate" I say. "I know he will. The Calaveras won't let her live. And we'll finally be free"

"Do you think you and Derek will leave again? You know, now that everything's settled and you're okay?" Kira asks. I turn to the girl.

"I don't think so. This is our home. It was nice to get away for awhile but I still missed you guys every single day" I tell her. She reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"Good" she smiles. "I don't want you to leave again, either of you"

"I don't think we will" I say. "I don't want too. He might" I say, thinking about it. Derek might not want to stay in Beacon Hills after everything that's happened here. I hope he doesn't want to leave because I don't and I don't want us to seperate. Ever. When Scott can finally get Derek off him, he goes after Stiles. Derek chuckles and walks over to us. He smiles at Kira and stands in front of me. I smile back at him. He's shirtless, soaked in freezing cold water. His hairs all messed up, dripping with water. "Can I ask you somthing?" I ask him.

"Of course" he says, green eyes flickering between mine.

"Do you want to stay in Beacon Hills?" I ask him.

"Do you?" he asks.

"Derek" I say.

"Yeah..I want to stay. I don't want to leave our home" he tells me.

"Good, I don't wanna go anywhere either" I grin. He takes both of my hands with his. He pulls me off the deck and into him so I have to bring my legs around his ribs. I chuckle, feeling the wetness soaking me. He walks us a little away from Kira. Derek pulls me forward so he can whisper in my ear.

"How about this, we stay in Beacon Hills. And we move in together" he says.

"Are you serious?" I ask excitedly. He pulls back and nods, a big smile on his face as well.

"And I don't mean the loft. I mean we get a nice little house" he says. My smile gets bigger.

"One near the forest, close to everyone" I say and he nods.

"Close to the streams so you can train" he says. I lean in and kiss him softly.

"That's exactly what I want" I whisper.

"Me too" he smiles. We both turn towards the sound of quick footsteps.

"Scott!" I yelp when he soaks the both of us with the hose. Scott laughs loudly and runs off. Derek lets me get back to my feet. "And you're sure about all this?" I ask him, double checking.

"Never been more sure about anything" he assures me. He pecks my lips. "Now, we have to get your cousin" he grins. I nod and both of our eyes start to glow as we run after Scott.

..

..

**I might be wrapping this story up soon. That's not a definate yet though! They're all happy and I wanna end it on a good note. I do wanna bring Peter back in somehow though because he was important to Jade and he's still Derek's Uncle and Malia's Dad. Hope you've liked these last fluffy chapters :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Shout out to Bre and nosferatufan for reviewing! I know, I don't know if i'm ready to say goodbye to this fic either :( But we'll see what happens. But fluff, love the fluff too :3**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Derek and I want to tell Scott that i'll be moving out but we're waiting for Aunty Melissa to get home as well. So when she does walk through the door..I get nervous.

"Hey, it's okay" Derek says quietly. We're all sitting outside on the grass, all soaking wet. We long brought the food outside and finished most of it. It was a good spread, mains, desserts, everything. Well, it was the whole pack, werewolves and foxes can eat alot.

"Scott?" Aunty calls out.

"We're out here!" Scott calls back. She walks outside and a soft smile tugs at her lips when she sees all of us.

"What's going on out here?" Aunty asks, walking down to us.

"Lunch" Lydia tells her.

"How was your day?" Derek asks her. Melissa really likes Derek and he likes her as well, he's thankful for her stepping up to be a mother to me.

"Long" she sighs. "But i'm home now so it's okay" she smiles.

"Hey, Aunty..sit down, I have something I want to tell you and Scott" I say. Everyone shares looks and Melissa nods, sitting down in the space Liam and Malia make for her.

"Do you want us to go?" Kira asks.

"No, you guys should know as well" I smile.

"Okay..take it away" Aunty says, nodding to me. I share a look with Derek who's sitting beside me. He nods. "Wait.." Melissa says. "Wait, wait, wait" she says, eyes widening as she looks between Derek and I. "Are you pregnant?" she asks me. Scott's jaw hits the floor and I can't help but laugh.

"No, no, definately not" I assure her and the rest of them. Derek chuckles a little as well. Scott picks his jaw back up, sighing in relief.

"Then what is it?" Aunty Mel asks.

"Uh..i'm pretty sure i'm moving out" I tell her.

"Oh" Aunty says. "With..Derek?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say. I can't tell is she's happy about this or not.

"I wanted to buy us our own place. Close to the forest, the streams so we can still train and be close to the pack" Derek speaks up.

"But you're staying in Beacon Hills?" Melissa asks.

"Of course" I say.

"Oh thank god" she sighs in relief. "Well congratulations" she smiles. We all stand up and they congratulate Derek and I. "You're a good kid. I'm glad she has you" Aunty smiles softly at Derek, scruffing his hair. He grins, hair messy and wet. I hug Aunty tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me" I say. She hugs me back even tighter.

"You better visit me" she says.

"I will, of course I will. And i'll harrass you at work" I say. She chuckles and pulls back. I wipe the happy tears from my eyes, seeing she's doing the same.

"He makes you really happy, doesn't he?" she asks me. I turn and look at Derek, Stiles is clapping him over the shoulder.

"He does. We're mates" I tell her.

"Mates?" she asks.

"Yeah" I smile proudly.

"Your Nana would be so proud of you" she says softly, bringing a hand to my back.

"Thank you" I whisper, leaning againist her. She brings her arm around my waist, leaning her head againist my shoulder.

"Next thing you know, he'll be down on one knee with a ring" she smirks. I nudge her playfully.

"I don't think he's that kind of guy" I say. "And i'm fine with that" I smile. "I like Derek the way he is. Brooding, hot-headed and all"

"God, you're so in love" Aunty chuckles.

"I know" I admit. God don't I know it.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Love me some fluff! Have more!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Mr Hale, Miss Murphy, take as much time as you need. I will out the front when you're ready" the kind older man, Gerald, says to us. He's the realitor.

"Thank you" I say with a smile. He returns it and leaves us to look around. The second we're alone, Derek lifts me up, spinning me around before kissing me lightly. I wrap my legs around his hips.

"This is the one, isn't it?" Derek asks me, both of us looking around the house.

"I think so" I smile widely.

"I like it" Derek and I both jump in suprise at Scott's voice. We turn around and find literally the whole pack walking in from the woods, Aunty too, John as well. I jump down from Derek, giving them smiles.

"Is this going to be a regular thing if we move in here?" I ask them teasingly.

"Not if every time we come over we see that" Aunty says, raising an eyebrow, grinning. Derek and I both flush red, the pack laughing.

"No promises" I smirk, making Kira giggle and Derek flush redder.

"So? Grand tour please" Lydia says with a smile. I look to Derek and he nods. I smile widely, nodding to Lydia. Kira, Aunty, Scott, Lydia, Stiles follow me up the stairs, the rest choosing to stay downstairs with Derek and John. They'll get used to the place, get more comfortable here. Upstairs is simple, our bedroom and a full bathroom. I take them downstairs. There's a spare room, the kitchen, another bathroom and a big lounge area where the pack can come over, have pack meetings. Derek wants to put his own loft up for rent as the loft's quickly filling up so we agreed to have the pack meetings here instead of keeping his loft vacant for them. We're a 5 minute run from Aunty and Scott's, same with Lydia's but in the other direction. Stiles and John's is a couple more minutes out along with Kira's. Then rest of the pack are within 15 minutes. This place..it's perfect. We've got a small backyard that just goes into the woods which is perfect. We've got a stream in these parts of the woods so I can practice my water kitsune abilities, all the things we wanted to have, we've found. We come back over to the others.

"So? What do you think?" John asks them.

"Well, i'm jealous" Lydia says, chuckling. I smile at her. Derek nods to me and I follow him outside, leaving everyone else inside.

"Do you want this place?" Derek asks me, taking both my hands in his.

"I do, but I want you to want it too" I say.

"I want it" he smiles. "I want you" he says. I smile widely.

"So..is that a yes to this place?" I ask nervously. Derek leans in and kisses me softly.

"Yes" he tells me. "I'll go sign the papers now" I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. We get up and go back inside to them. They all turn to us. "We're getting it" Derek tells them. They cheer and hoot and I honestly don't think I could be happier. "Melissa, could you help me?" he asks Aunty. She nods and the two go outside to talk to the realitor. Knowing Derek, he's making sure it's okay we live together and yada, yada, yada. Scott and Kira come over to me. Scott hugs me and I hug him back.

"Congratulations J, i'm so happy for you" he smiles. I pull back and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Scotty" I smile softly. Kira hugs me as well.

"What do you think Derek's talking to Melissa about?" Kira asks me.

"Probably checking it's okay we do this" I say.

"Mmm-hmm" Kira nods, grinning. I look at her weirdly, chuckling. She can be so weird. I hang out with the pack until Aunty and Derek come back. I'm a little suprised when Aunty kisses Derek's head, scruffing his hair. She sends me a wink and I smile at her. Derek brings an arm around my shoulders.

"Looks like we're the proud owners of this place" Derek tells me. I can't help the squel I make, hugging him. John comes over and claps us both of the shoulders, nodding with a smile. "Now for the hard part" Derek says.

"Moving in" I say and he nods.

"Why do you think we came?" Liam grins. I grin back at them. Well, having them all help will make this much easier.

..

Turns out, Derek and I don't own much. Mostly just what we have in our rooms. It only takes until sundown to move in. It's quite simple but I love it. We'll add to it as time goes on. We'll have to shop for a few essentials but that's important right now. Spending time with the pack, with my family, with my mate..that's what's important. Scott and Stiles make a run for takeaways as we're all having dinner in the new house tonight. We sit around eating. Derek excuses himself, Aunty Melissa going with him again. I'm glad they're getting along so well. I stand up to get a drink.

"Oh my god" Lydia gasps.

"What?" I ask, all of them looking in my direction. "Do I have food on my face?" I ask them.

"Jade..turn around" Scott says, smiling softly. What's he talking about? I shrug, turning around. What could possibly..oh my god.

..

..

**Huge cliffhanger! Just a head's up, next chapter may be the last proper chapter! I may add snipets into the future later on but not as regular updates! I don't really want to say goodbye but I love to end on a good note :) So what's up with the ending of this chapter? Favourite, follow and review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Shout out to nosferatufan, Bre, Guest, Ihong and SPN4L1F3 for reviewing! I can't put into words how happy I am when I read your reviews! Always so positive and motivating! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I make a strangled yelp sound in the back of my throat when I turn around.

"Jade" Derek says. Aunty covers her mouth with her hand, eyes sparkling with tears. John moves to stand with her, the male almost in tears himself. I look back to Derek, the older wolf down on one knee. "I uh..god, this is really nerve-wracking" he says, the pack chuckling behind me. I smile at him, my own eyes filling with tears. "We've come a long way, not just us but the pack too. I'm proud of you, i'm proud of us, all of us. I knew from the second I saw you that you'd be trouble..and I was definitely right" he smiles. I grin and the pack are trying to stiffle their laughter. John and Aunt Mel watch on with fond eyes. John admires Derek, looks at him as he would look at Stiles. Like his own son. "You're strong and beautiful, inside and out and I love that about you. I love you. And I want you to be my mate forever. So.." he takes a deep breath, fishing into his pocket. He brings out a small black velvet box. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back my happy tears. "Jade Adelaide Murphy, will you marry me?" he asks, opening the box to show a silver ring embedded with several emerald crystals. I nod quickly, bursting into tears. The pack all cheer as I run to him and hug him tightly. Derek slips the ring onto my finger and I grab his face, kissing him.

"I love you so much" I tell him.

"I love you more" he says againist my lips, grinning like an idiot. The pack manage to pull us apart to congratulate us. Aunty comes over to me and hugs me tightly, the older woman still crying.

"I'm so happy for you Jade" Mel says. I lean my head into her neck and hug her even tighter. We pull back and Mel brings a hand to my cheek. "If your Nana could see you now, she'd be so proud of you. Adelaide woud be so proud" she says. My Nana's name was Adelaide, it's been a long time since i've heard it. Hearing Derek say it, hearing Aunty say it..I feel like she's watching us right now, and she's smiling, she's happy. I smile, tearing up again. "I'm so proud of you, we're all proud of you" she says. I pull her into another hug which she immediantly accepts.

"I'm so proud of you and Scott, and this pack. And i'm happy I came home, it was the best decision of my life" I tell her. I look over Aunty's shoulder to see Scott hugging Derek. A full hug, Derek hugging him back. Scott pulls back, wiping his watery eyes and letting Stiles give Derek the same treatment. I'm handed off to Lydia and Kira who are balling their eyes out too. Both girls hug me tightly, congratulate me. After alot of hugs, ALOT of hugs, I manage to find my way back to Derek. He wraps an arm around my waist and we both look out at the pack. They're all planning what they going to wear to the wedding, who's going with who, where they're sitting, what kinds of food they want. They're idiots. But they're my idiots.

"I have one more suprise for you" Derek says quietly, looking down at me. I turn to him, looking up at him.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We'll have a visitor tomorrow, someone who wants to come see the house and really, really wants to meet you" he says.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"My little sister, Cora" he says, smiling. A huge grin breaks out across my face and I hug him tightly again. I haven't met Cora yet but i'm dying too. And I know Derek misses the crap out of her as well.

"You literally have no idea how happy you've made me, not just now but always" I say.

"I think I have a good idea, you've done the same for me" he smiles before kissing me.

"You think we can pull this off? This new beginning of our lives?" I ask him.

"I don't think it's always going to be the prettiest, it'll be a bumpy ride but i'm willing to ride it" he says. I smile up at him.

"Me too" I say.

..

..

**Short chapter but yes! He proposed! So OOC but I couldn't ignore the opportunity, it was literally calling out to me! Maybe another chapter of two before i'm wrapping this up but remember, i'll post snipets into their future every now and then when I can :) And I had to bring Cora back in, especially now that they're getting married and have a house etc. Favourite, follow and review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Cora :D This is the last chapter for this fic! You've all been fantastic! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Cora, this is Jade" Derek introduces. "Jade, my little sister Cora" he says. Cora extends her hand with a small smile and I take it shaking it. "Jade Murphy to be Jade Hale" Derek says. Cora's eyes widen. "Jade's my finacee" Derek says, dropping the bomb.

"Wow" Cora breathes out. "Sorry" she says quickly. "It's a good thing" Cora says.

"Cora, it's okay, relax" Derek says with a chuckle. Cora nods, taking a deep breath.

"I just never thought you'd have the balls to ask someone to marry you" Cora grins at her brother. I laugh at that, actually laugh loudly. "But congratulations, both of you. I'm happy for you" Derek scruffs her hair. I throw an arm around Cora's shoulders.

"We're gonna get along great" I say and she smiles.

..

We give Cora a tour of the house. I cleaned up this morning. We had the whole pack stay for dinner and then later on..when it was just us we..you know what I mean. And it was good. Really, really good. Really, really, _really_ good. Great. Okay..I should get my mind out of the gutter. We end up sitting outside, under the sun.

"I can't believe this place, it's perfect" Cora says.

"I know" we all jump in suprise at the 4th voice. Scott looks us sheepishly.

"When the hell did you get here?" I ask him.

"Couple minutes ago" Scott says sheepishly. "Not my fault your senses aren't up to my speed" Scott chuckles. He stands up. "Cora" he says. I watch with a smile as the girl gets up and hugs Scott.

"Can we come out?" is that Stiles?

"Yes, come on out" I chuckle. Of course, it's the pack again.

"Cora!" Stiles says happily, hugging her tightly. Derek pulls me closer to him so he can whisper in my ear.

"You should have seen her when they all first met" Derek says. "She thought they were 'useless teenagers'. They've changed, so has she" Derek says. I pull back to look at his face. I pinch his cheek, kissing him quickly.

"For the best" I say and he nods in agreement. Derek's arms come around my waist and I lean into his chest. We watch as Scott, the alpha, introduces Cora to our newer members. Malia, Liam and Kira she needs to meet. Her and Malia share an awkward look and handshake as they know they're technically cousins. I know they won't be awkward forever, they'll get to know each other and grow as a family. Kira's alot more friendly and openly social with the unknown wolf but that's just the way she is, she's a lovely girl. I'm so glad Scott has someone like her. I'm so happy to see Scott that happy, to see him be in love again after Allison. Allison will always hold a special place in his heart though, in all of our hearts. I miss our huntress. Cora and Liam meeting is the most amusing. Liam fumbles over his words as they talk. Uh-oh. Derek's eyes narrow as the two sit down on the grass together. I actually have no idea if they could ever be a thing, it's far too soon to tell, but Cora's definitely caught Liam's eye. I grin, watching the two.

"Is Liam..is he hitting on my sister?" Derek asks me. I nod, chuckling.

"He's practically got hearts in his eyes already" I say.

"Kids" Scott sigh fondly, shaking his head and sitting down beside us. Derek and I share an amused look before both turning to Scott.

"He's almost the same age as you" I remind Scott.

"Shush you" Scott waves me off. "You know what I mean. I know you do it too, you both do it, look at them like they're far younger" Scott says, looking at Derek and I.

"That's 'cause you guys are like kids" I say.

"Not really, they'll be adults soon" Derek says to me. I lean back and look up at him. "You're just a Pack Mom" Derek grins, kissing me softly. We pull away from each other when Scott makes gagging noises. Kira walks over and Scott pats his knee and she jumps up, sitting on his knee. I smile fondly at the couple. When Scott and Kira share a kiss, Derek and I make gagging noises. Scott chuckles, the two pulling away.

"We gotta keep it fair Scotty" I grin at him.

"You'll be married soon, start acting like it" Kira teases.

"You know what marriage means, don't you?" I ask Kira with a grin.

"What?" she asks. I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Gross!" Scott whines.

"I'm sure they believe we've waited this long" Derek says sarcastically with a soft smile, kissing my cheek.

"I highly doubt you waited this long" Kira teases.

"I know for a fact they haven't waited this long" Lydia says, coming over. I laugh at that. There was an incident when she sort of..walked in on..poor girl.

"Okay, gross" Scott pouts.

"Like I haven't walked in on you two before" Stiles says, raising his eyebrows at Kira and Scott. Both teens flush dark red and I find myself chuckling. We have the pack over for dinner again that night. I'm so happy, I couldn't be happier. I have everything. Pack, family, Derek. I know Nana's looking down at me with a proud smile, I can say that because for the first time in a long time, i'm proud of myself. I smile at my family, my pack.

I just couldn't be happier.

..

..

**End of this fic! Thank you to every single amazing reader, favourite, follower and reviewer! I can't put into words how thankful I am for the tremendeous support you guys give me for not only this fics but my others too! I seriously love you guys! Stay gold!**

**~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy x**


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys! If you liked my Supernatural and Teen Wolf mix-ups, i've just published a new story that's sort of a crossover but follows the Supernatural tv plot. The main characters are Derek Hale and Ashlee Winchester who's my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall. Check it out! It's called 'Carry On My Wayward Son', naturally ;) The brothers will still be apart of this fic, it just focuses on Derek and Ashlee more :) Enjoy!


End file.
